Happy ending?
by Imthatonegurl
Summary: Robin breaks things off with Starfire thinking il will be better for everyone. When he presses something on one of worp's inventions and ends up in the future will he be happy with what it holds? Pairings ROBXKOR, RAEXBB, CYXBEE. New Chapter up! R
1. Chapter 1

Happy ending

"I think we should….I think it's for the best." Robin tried to reason. Before him stood a broken Starfire who was fighting an already lost battle.

"How would this possibly for the best?" Starfire's voice breaking as she spoke. She wasn't looking up at Robin, keeping her gazed fixed on the ground before her. He could still see the tears running down her cheek. Some dark lines left from the make-up that she was wearing.

"Because it would be safer. No one would get hurt. It's better for everyone."

"Really everyone?" She asked bitterly. "So I take it that you are very happy. Ecstatic even?" She shouted.

"Star you know the rules." He said not having anything else to defend him with.

"Really is that all you have to say?" She asked daring Robin to answer her. The stare off remained.

"Would you be happy?" Robin froze. Would he be happy that he couldn't be with her? That he couldn't ever admit his true feelings for her because they had a job to do?

He stared at her for a while. With the silence he saw hope creep slowly back in to her eyes. He looked down. "Yes it would." He lied. The three people eavesdropping could have sworn that they heard something break.

"Fine." Star said roughly walking away. Robin made a small move towards her as she walked through the doors of the tower. He held back, having to break both of their hearts twice would be too much to bear. Robin let out a growl, upset that he couldn't do anything to fix the situation. That there was no way around this, yet he still had to suffer this heartbreaking pain.

"I'm going out." He barked to empty room around him, stomping out of the tower.

"Wow I can't believe he did it." Beastboy whistled looking from where Star had just walked through and where Robin had disappeared.

"Why? Why go through that? I mean I get it you're the leader. You need to stay unattached, and stuff but….." Cyborg stopped not sure how to finish.

"It's better this way…That's what he told me." Raven tried to explain even though her voice sounded full of doubt. "I'll go check on Starfire." She walked away following the upset aliens steps. The two boys looked at each other, should they go check on Robin? They nodded, it would be the right thing to not go after him, and he needed time to cool off.

Robin P.O.V.

*VROOOOOOOOOM* I revved my bike as I rode across town. At this moment all I wanted was to get away. From everything….everyone. I did quick turns almost hitting anything nearby things, people. I decided that taking a walk would be better, less danger in that. Maybe during the walk I could find some bad guys, get in a couple of fights. Beat some idiot up. I stopped short of the forest near the town. No one, idiot or otherwise, would touch my bike, not if they didn't want to deal with the Teen Titans. I walked off slowly then started running. Trees slashing at me, as though it was an angry mob attacking me, tearing through my clothes and skin. I stopped short of a small mountain top that was looking over the city. I sat down, to angry to do any more.

'She'll be happier with this decision. Later on in life she'll be so much happier.' I reasoned with myself.

"_Are_ you sure? _Well you be happy."_A voice said menacingly in my head.

"Shut-up" I shouted.

"Oh gosh I need to find a place to put this."Some voice behind me said. I whirled pulling out my staff ready to fight off some idiot, unleashing my anger.

"Not now you pesky titan I don't have time." Warp shrugged me off and kept looking around.

"What are you doing here Warp?" I demanded. I was not going to be ignored by a crazy villain.

"Look titan unless you're going to help me leave me alone." Warp continued to look around.

"What are you doing here with all that stuff?" I pointed to the pile of junk that he was cradling in his hands.

"I need to get rid of it very soon. If anyone else were to get their hands on it that would prove to be the end of me." He explained looking around cautiously. I let out a sigh, obviously he wasn't about to wreak havoc on the city, no fight today.

"Do you need some help?" I asked awkwardly standing there. He raised a brow as though I had grown a second head on the spot.

"…Well I guess." He said after a second of glaring me down, which didn't really work. I walked towards him, getting him to jump back dropping some clear small box.

"What's this?" I asked spinning it around in my hand.

"Don't do that." He screamed, watching me careful.

"Why not?"

"Because if it were to be tampered with I have no idea what it could do. Since I made it what it does can't possibly be safe. I rolled my eyes.

"Please." I said waving him off. I continued to mess with the tiny box in my hand. He seemed to jump at each movement I made with it. I stopped when I saw a little blue button on the side. It was about the size of a thumb tack. "What's this?" I looked at him.

"DON'T PRES THAT." He shrieked jumping like a little kid for candy.

"Or what?" I challenged. "Nothing could happen." I said and pressed down on the button. I smirked. I was right there was no danger in the stupid button. I stood there simingly frozen, until everything seem to go black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hope you guys like the second chapter. Its much better in my point of view and may be slightly confusing but you'll be fine.

* * *

Robin P.O.V.

"Where am I?" I asked hoping that someone would answer. No one did. I opened my eyes to see everything was pitch dark. Letting my eyes adjust to the darkness I looked around again and realized that this was the forest I was at earlier. I slowly lifted myself off the ground.

'I need to get home.' I thought patting my head but was surprised when I felt that my hair was not the same as before. I started patting my head with both hands and found out that my hair was no longer short and spiky but was all cut.

'Calm down Robin. You're just so confused and stressed out that your imagining all of this. The minute you get home everything will be back to normal.' I started turning around trying to find where my ride was. Maybe there's something on me that will tell me where to go. I started touching my…pockets. I looked down to see my wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants. I looked up to realize that I was also much taller then normal. I blinked, looking around.

'Ok now I really just need to get out of here.' I then started running desperate to get out of this confusing forest. I ran till I got on the side of the street looking out into the city.

"Ok I just need to use this situation to understand what is going on. Let's see if I have any keys on me." I searched the pants again and got lucky to stumble upon some keys in my right pocket.

"Now let's see if these keys work on any of these cars." I pressed the button on the car keys to see a black Porsche light up in front of me.

"Nice car." I smirked walking to the car. I opened it to see a brief-case sitting on the passenger seat next to me.

"Maybe this will explain why I look like this." I started searching through the case and saw different paper with names that I knew weren't mind. I then saw a wallet in the side door and took it out looking for an item of identification. I pulled out a drivers' license which looked like what I think an older me would look like. I read the name. "Richard Grayson." I blinked again not sure if I was just miss reading it.

'Now I really need to get home.' I put the key in and stepped on the gas. Something was defiantly wrong.

Titan Tower

I stopped in front the Tower and parked. The tower seemed like people just began to live there again. As though it hadn't been used for a while and it was just being put back into use. I walked to the door; maybe the others could explain what the hell happened to me. I started looking for the key only to remember that I didn't have them on me. I knocked waiting for someone to answer, while thinking about what could have happened that caused me to look like that.

"Hello" I heard an unknown voice say, and it wasn't just an unknown voice it was an unknown male voice. I turned to see a guy about my height staring back at me with hazel eyes. He had brunette hair and was what some people considered handsome. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this guy. I looked back not knowing what was appropriate in a situation like this.

"Hey Robby." He smiled at me moving to let me in. And he called me Robby yup I wasn't going to like this guy at all.

"Who are you?" I asked as kindly as I could after being called such a name. He laughed at my question.

"You're funny." He then slapped my back as though I was an old friend. "I'll go tell the others you came." He then walked straight through our sliding doors. All I could do was look at them.

Beastboy then walked out looking very….ungreen, followed by terra. Wait Terra what was she doing here? Then came out Raven with normal clothes on followed by what seemed to be a copy of the brunette but with blond hair. What shocked me the most was Cyborg looking very uncyborgish, practically human, and Jin coming out after him, dressed as any adult women would be.

"Hey buddy." Beastboy screamed out "We are really happy to see you." He walked to me giving me a hug.

"Griffin Lizzie." Terra said chastising him.

"Sorry" He then said sheepishly turning to her. "It's that I'm not happy you're not here but you understand right Richard?" I shook my head to dumfound to really do anything.

"Let's go give her a quick check." Terra then grabbed Beastboys hand and dragged him away. Raven continued to stare at me questioningly able to see that I really had no clue what was going on.

"Richard we would love to stick around but we have to go to sleep ok." Jinx smiled at me, obviously meaning both her and Cyborg. He gave me a quick head knock and his eyes seemed to portray that he didn't really want to go, but reluctantly he turned with her and left. Raven, the blond and I were the only ones left in the living room.

"O just to let you know Andy's not coming back, he's much to tired." The blond said pointing to the door. I guessed then that Andy was the guy that I wasn't going to like. I nodded, which I seemed to be doing a lot today.

"Honey" Raven said…yes Raven. "Go to bed I'll be there in a minute just need to make sure he's ok." She smiled at the blond. Who smiled back gave her a quick kiss on the check smiled at me then left. Raven then turned to me.

"Robin, you alright?" She said my name as thought it was foreign to her.

"Not really I mean everything seemed very strange.

"Crap." She then started pacing.

"Raven what's wrong." She didn't seem to notice my words then froze abruptly. She turned to me slowly

"What did you just call me?" She questioned.

"Raven your name and what the hell is going on? What is Terra and Jinx doing here? Who the hell is Andy? And who was the blond?" I was now very angry.

"I'm going to need you to sit down." She moved to the couch which was no longer a long black one but a set of cream colored couches placed in a small circle. I watched her seat down then started looking around at the place. The computers in the color where gone and it looked like a simple wall, the hanging plasma was gone and was replaced by a normal table with a nice looking plasma on it. Even the kitchen was much more different it looked like a normal family type kitchen. My eyes went back to Raven who definitely wasn't the same. She had very long hair and her skin wasn't that pale anymore. She was a little taller and actually had a more apparent figure. She was also wearing a normal pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. I sat down across from her, unsure of, what to do.

"Please tell me the last thing you remember." She seemed to say hoping that this was not something serious. I told her everything from breaking things off with…Star. And then Worp and the little crystal box. She looked at me when I was done; I could see her putting everything together.

"That box must have taken you into the future." For once today I shook my head with understanding.

"Ok so can YOU tell me what's going on?"

"Well Richard you are in the future, 10 years in the future from your little incident. Also to make it clear you haven't been robin in many years. You have been Richard Grayson, who is a very successful business owner. We haven't been teen titans that long also."

"So then why are we here?"

"We are here for our yearly reunion to see how we are doing. A lot changed after we ended. I am now Rachel Lentz, a famous book writer. Brian the brunette is my husband." She said husband as though it was an everyday thing.

"Cyborg is now Victor Rivers, a famous computer personal and Jinx or Jenny is his wife. Beastboy is now Griffin Ray, and Terra, who is now Terra Ray, is his Wife." Her voice wavered slightly as she said wife. She stopped as though there was no need to continue because she had everyone covered. I stared at her; we both knew she was missing someone. I had a feeling that I wouldn't have to say her name but someone else.

"Who is Andy?" I asked cautiously, having a feeling that I wouldn't like what I heard.

"Andy is Brains twin brother." She stopped again. She sighed when I kept glaring "He is also Starfire's…Kory's Husband" She breathed out softly. I suddenly felt my blood go cold.

"Starfire…Kory became a model, obviously and we stayed in touch with each other. Then we meet them." She spoke as thought wanting to tell me what others must have thought was a wonderful story.

"Husband?" My mind didn't seem to want to believe it. "If they are….what they're here, why is he the only one here?"

"She's already fallen asleep." She clarified again giving me a sad smile.

"How come you and I didn't stay in contact I mean you was practically a little sister to me?" I tried to smile anything to get my mind off of what was told. She once again smiled sadly.

"You changed and well everything just changed."

"Weren't you and Beastboy you know?" I asked weakly not sure how to phrase that. She looked around and seemed very thankful when the door opened once again. Her face then dropped when she saw who it was. I turned to the door and there she stood. The girl that I loved but knew I couldn't be with. The women who I had broken things off with because I knew she would be happier in the future. There she stood. There stood Kory. There stood Starfire…with an infant in her hands.

* * *

Please review and hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

I'm going back and fixing bad grammar with spell check and trying to add more detail and for some chapters just destroying them, it my seem different.

honeylove90- :) I will, now

* * *

Starfire's eyes lingered on me then went to Rav-Rachel and a warm smile came onto her face. I turned to Rachel and watched her eyes go to the baby that was in Starfire's grip. Her smile seemed to turn sad looking at the baby. 'Is this Starfire's….?" My stomach lunged and I realized that I would be happier not knowing.

"Lizzie is awake." Rachel said. 'Wait Lizzie…?" I turned and realized that that couldn't possible have been Starfire's child. The baby had blonde hair but bright green eyes. Her skin seemed exactly like Terra's not tan but not extremely pale. So this must be Beastboy's kid. I looked back down to Rachel trying to give an encouraging smile.

"Yeah I saw that Griffin and Terra were having problems getting her to sleep so I decided to get her." Her voice hadn't chanced one bit it was still as angelic as before. I couldn't help smile.

"Hello Richard I didn't think you would be here this early." Her eyes seemed to look at my face but never really at me.

"Well Star…OW." I yelled. I glared down at Rachel who had stomped her foot into mine. She glared back. I could feel my eye twitching. I breathed out. "The stars look beautiful and so I got here earlier." I could practically see Raven banging her head at my lame cover up.

Sta...Kory looked back and forth and nodded, suspicious but not question. "Alright then, well you two should get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Of course. We'll get going now." Raven motioned for me to follow.

"Actually I was going to..."

"Go to sleep now." Raven interrupted grabbing my hand. I looked up to see Kory still watching us.

"Yea sleep." I allowed her to drag me through the doors.

"Look your relationship with Kory isn't really good." She said once we had walked far enough not to be heard.

"Well how bad is it?" I mean what else could I possibly have done, other than break her heart into millions of pieces and deny any feelings for her.

She came to a stop and turned to me. "Isn't good ….as in non-existent." She shrugged.

"What, what the hell happened?"

She looked down at her feet. "Raven" I growled.

"A lot has happened and if you stayed and talked to her back there she would have known something was off. I promise to explain more of what happened to you and everyone else later until then just don't talk to anyone, if you must please use their proper name?" She looked at me waiting to see if I understood everything. I nodded.

"Good and this is your room, everything is in the same place so don't act stupid and wander alright. We'll talk in the morning." She walked off leaving me staring at the door.

'This day really couldn't get any worst.' I thought walking into my room and falling into bed.

Sadly the next day proved me wrong.

* * *

What could Robin possible have done to crush their relationship? What happened between Raven and Beastboy? And what's up with Jinx and Cyborg? You'll probably find out next time...Hopefully. Also sorry for such a short chapter, promise I'll make the next one longer


	4. Chapter 4

Sandra101- I'm finally going to keep writing it now.

* * *

Titan Tower

'What am I going to do?' Rachel thought walking around. She took a quick glance at her husband on the bed, still knocked out.

'He doesn't remember a single thing. Could I tell the Griffin and Victor? Damn it if only Kory was an option this would be so much easier.' She looked around again not sure what she was looking for. Opening her side drawer she saw it.

"Would the others still have it?" She thought out loud.

"Have what?" She jumped when she heard a groggy voice coming from above.

"Honey what are you doing?" She asked looking at a sleepy Brain who only had one eye opened.

"What do you have dear?" He popped up on one elbow getting a clearer look at her.

"O you know something that I was looking for that I thought I lost but I didn't so…" He raised an eyebrow; he knew that was a lie. She sighed

"It's this little game thing from back in the day when we all use to be here." She said knowing that he wouldn't be able to catch that lie.

"Oh." He nodded. "Come back to bed." He grabbed her hand.

"Alright" She smiled Richard could wait for a while. She climbed in next to him snuggling in.

* * *

Robin looked around his room. Nothing had really changed. Except for his closet and his walls, it no longer had any newspapers on it, and his table, which held normal things.

He dropped down back onto his bed. He looked at the clock 8a.m. so he's been awake for 3 hours and still going.

"I need to talk to her." He stood walking out his room. 'If things haven't changed then her room should still be just around the corner.'

"I should get up." He heard a feminine voice. He quickened his pace to see Starfire be half way out the door but arms encircling her waist.

"Come on Kory five more minutes we're on vacation." He froze...ANDY. HE saw Andy's head pop out of the door way and give her a kiss on the cheek. Starfire blushed.

"Alright fine but we have to be out by 9." She was then pulled into the room. Robin stood there not sure if she did or didn't see him. He looked around.

"Maybe I should try the gym first." He said walking straight pass Star's room into the gym.

* * *

Griffin tip toed to the door to make sure that he didn't hit anything. He breathed a sigh of relieve when he reached the door.

"AHH." He shrieked quietly when he said a head pop into the room.

"Let's go man I've been waiting for almost an hour." He heard a deep voice command. He looked at Victor's face.

"Dude shut up or Terra's going to wake up." He shushed pushing Victor out. He stepped out also.

"Man you are so whipped." Victor chuckled. Griffin looked at him a glared.

"It has nothing with being whipped; I only wish to let my lady sleep." Victor snorted at his comment.

"Right, whatever man let's go." Victor started walking.

"GRIFFIN." A voice shouted from inside the room. Griffin jumped getting a laugh out loud from Victor.

He stuck his head back into his room.

"Where are you going?" They heard Terra ask.

"O ah well I was going to go to the gym." Victor shook his head knowing that Terra probably had an eye brow raised.

"This early?" Griffin laughed nervously before pulling Victor next to him.

"Yeah Victor asked me to go cause he wants to have guns as big as me." He said tapping his arms. Victor gave Griffin a side glance.

"Alright be back soon." She lay back down. Victor kept looking at Griffin as they walked.

"What? Dude I need an excuse."

"Did it have to be a lie?" Victor questioned

"It's not a lie I know you wish you had guns as big as mine." Griffin kissed his biceps.

"Right" Victor said then gave griffin on his arm and smirked when Griffin stopped to rub his arm.

Gym

Robin panted as he continued to hit the punching bag in front of him.

"Dude that was uncalled for." He turned to door to see Cyborg walk in along with an upset Beastboy. He nodded to them and went back to the punching bag.

"Hey man you alright?" Cyborg asked. He turned to him and nodded again.

"Yeah just need to let go of some…stress." He gave the punching bag an upper cut and started kicking it.

"I think the punching bag is already sorry for what it's done." Beastboy joked. Robin turned to him and gave a small grin.

"Yea probably." He backed away from it to where the bags were.

"You sure you aite?" Cyborg said pointing to the punching bag.

"Oh yea had a bump plane ride." Robin lied as he took a seat. "So what exactly are you guys doing here?"

Beastboy and Cyborg looked at each other than Robin. "What we have been doing for the last 10 years that we've been coming here: Working out every morning."

"Yea I mean you should know Dick you're the one who came up with it." Beastboy finished.

Robin blinked. "O right. Sorry about that I've been a little forgetful." He answered.

Cyborg and Beastboy kept looking at him, but nodded.

"So ah I'm kind of lost on what we do for the rest of the day." Robin continued

"Well ah we really just plan as we go along. As normal." Beastboy eyed him.

"Right thanks Beastboy." Cyborg and Beastboy slowly turned to him.

'Oh shot.' Robin thought looking down at the table.

"What did you just call him?" Cyborg walked up to him.

"Griffin." Robin said quickly

"That's not what I heard." Beastboy walked up now

'Of course it gets worst' Robin thought.

* * *

Rachel looked at the clock on the nightstand. 'Damn it.' She jumped looking around. Brain was once again knocked out.

'Please still be in your room.' Rachel hurried putting her shoes on and running to Robin's room. She came to a halt in front of the door and walked in. 'where else would he…..Gym.' She turned and started walking again.

"Right thanks Beastboy." She heard as she approached. 'Please tell me that was in my head.' She hoped.

"What did you just call him?" 'Cyborg is there to.

"Griffin." 'A little too late now don't you think Richard?' She scowled

"That's not what I heard." She stopped in front of the door. 'Of course he's there so why am I freaking out again.' She thought. 'Shack it off Rae you've got bigger problems.' She stepped inside.

"Guys" They turned to her. She saw Richard mouth her thank you. She nodded to him which causes every ones attention to return back to him.

"Rachel what's going on?" Victor asked. Rachel looked behind her and walked forward.

"Ok look something it wrong with him ok?"

"Like mentally?" Griffin asked. Richard hit his forehead. "What you going to tell me you didn't think of that when she said it?" He asked Cyborg.

"Not mentally you idiot." Rachel growled. "Look he doesn't remember a lot… actually he remembers nothing at all. I need you guys to help him out for today and I'll tell you all what's wrong later alright?" She looked at each face.

"Yea sure whatever."

"Should we be worried?" Griffin looked at her.

"Have you seen Rachel?" A small voice asked. They turned to see Kory standing at the door. She eyed them all suspiciously. "Rachel what are you doing here?"

"O well actually Ahh…" Rachel stood there not sure what could explain this.

"Terra asked her to come and get me." Griffin said firmly. "You know how she gets." He laughed. Kory joined in.

"Alright then well I'll be in the kitchen." She smiled and left.

"Thanks Griffin." Rachel let out a breath.

"Yea well we still want to know what's going on." Cyborg stepped forward.

"Alright and we'll tell you. We'll all talk about it when no one else is around. Just help him out for now." Rachel begged then left to go find Kory.

They turned to Richard who was staring at the door. He turned to them. They glanced to each other then back at Richard.

"This going to be a long day isn't it?" They asked him. He sighed and nodded. This day cannot get any worst...Right?

* * *

How much harder could this day get? Well it all depends! Hoped you enjoyed it and please review they keep me writing.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is the next chapter. Sorry that it took me so long to type. Hope you all like it.

* * *

Griffin P.O.V.

I sighed for what may have been the 8th time today and started messaging my forehead.

"Griffin stop Lizzie will start doing that." Terra scowled me pointing to the enfant that was busy playing with the toys.

I rolled my eyes again this was the eighth time that she said that. "Terra she'll be fine." I growled back trying to keep my anger in check.

Her eyes widened I froze. Victor seemed to notice because he started to snicker. Everyone did a small glance my way, we all knew what was coming.

"How dare you say that? She will not be just fine. She's small and holds everything in and I will not have you mess up our daughter. Damn it Griffin I just wish you would grow up." She ranted walking out of the room. Robin turned to me and raised an eye-brow.

"It's alright happens a lot." I said to him.

"We know." Andy and Brain said to me. 'How did they end up here again?' I thought looking at them.

"Don't worry maybe she'll loosen up..." Victor joked getting a small laugh from everyone.

"Babe what to you want to do today?" Andy asked playing with Kory's hair. We saw her pull away slightly, she hated when people did that.

I took a look at Richard to see how he was 'enjoying' the show. Rachel must have thought so to because I caught her looking at him. She took a look at me and gave me a small smile, which I returned. Her eyes went back to Brain but I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"So anyway…" Victor said breaking me from my trance. I gave a nervous smile and looked down.

"Actually Kory, Terra and I were going to go shopping." Jenny finished. "Sorry we didn't invite you Rachel but you no…" She cleared her throat. Still the ackwardness from the tension between Terra and Rachel.

"It's fine actually I really don't want to go shopping." Rachel faked a smile.

"Jenny I do not really wish to go." Kory looked between them.

"That's great Rae Rae now you'll have someone with you when I and Andy leave." He gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

"Why can't you go Kory?"

"Well Jenny I mean I don't really wish to leave Rachel by herself, it would be rude to leave your sister by herself."

"Actually Kory I wouldn't mind at all? Really Kory I want you to have fun plus I have things to take care of, which I know you would hate." Rachel gave Kory a warm smile.

"Fine"

"Good." Jenny grabbed her hand and pulled her to Terra.

"Well babe we'll be back alright. Boys stay away from my property." Brain joked nodding at us and walked out with Andy.

"Great now that we have time. Rachel, want to shine some light on our dilemma?" Victor walked to couch next to me and took a seat. Richard and Rachel followed sitting across from us.

Rachel took a look at the door and looked back at us. She breathed out. "Ok Richard here." She pointed to him. "Isn't the Richard we know and….see every vacation." Richard turned to her. "Love is a strong word to use right now."

"Wait so is he like…a zombie or something?" I asked. They all glared at me. "What it's possible."

"In what world man what world?" Victor asked

"Concentrate guys look." Rachel started. She then told us how Richard was really from 10 years in the past and was thrown here for messing with Worp. Victor and I to a glance at each other.

"That would make sense on why he keeps calling me Beastboy."

"Yea and keeps calling me Cyborg." Victor finished.

"Well how do we send him back?"

"I don't think he can." Rachel put her head down. "I dug up some of my old book and they say that when someone has gone through time travel he has to 'see' all the things that have changed."

"I think he's seen enough change in us." Victor responded. I stayed silent.

"Look I don't really understand what that means either. It kept saying that he was to understand, if things changed, why they changed." She finished looking at us for some kind of explanation.

"It could mean that he was to see what happened to cause this. I mean 10 years ago no one really imaged that we would be the way we are now." I looked at everyone avoiding Rachel's eyes. "Like Victor for example. You and Beebee." I turned to Richard he nodded. I saw Victor tense up at Karen's name. " You two were going out during that time so it may seem strange to Richard that you're now with Jenny."

"That…actually makes sense." Victor said looking at me.

"Wait." Richard said speaking for the first time. "SO you guys have to tell me stories?"

"Not just any stories, our stories." I jumped up.

"Alright" Rachel said quietly "Who goes first?" She looked around. Everyone looked at each other fidgeting in their seats, while I just tapped his foot for a while.

Richard sighed. 'This is going to be a long trip.' "How about you guys tell me about my life first and then tell me theses great 'stories' at bed time?" He joked, getting a small smile from everyone.

"Well your rich." I stated plopping down on the couch.

"And?"

"I don't think we should tell you your life, I think you have to figure out some things." Rachel answered.

"How am I supposed to act like I normally do if I don't know?"

"One of use will be with you at all times to give you hints or something." I suggested.

"Really so with your overbearing wife and Rachel's territory obsessed husband and with Jenny on my ass the whole time we're going to watch him?" Victor countered.

"Hey dude at least I had a plan." I yelled jumping up. Victor got up pushing Griffin back.

"Dogs SIT." Rachel screamed getting them to scurry back to their seats. "Even with all these problems we will try to help him since we won't tell him anything. We do need to make sure he stays away from Kory." She then glared down Victor.

"What?"

"My husband is not territory obsessed." She growled at him. I scoffed. Her evil gaze turned to me.

"Please that guy treats you like you're his dog or something." I saw Richard and victor look at each other and then get up walking away.

"Excuse me your one to talk." We were both standing. "Terra makes it look like you're a five year old. At least my spouse respects me." She shouted in my face.

"RESPECT MY ASS Rachel. THAT GUY DOESN'T EVEN LET YOU GO OUTSIDE WITHOUT GETTING HIS PREMISSION." Her eyes widened and she pushed me.

"Don't you dare mistake my marriage with yours. I heard you and terra this morning fighting about how you hadn't told her you were going to the gym even though it's right here in the tower. So don't you dare judge mine!" I could tell that she was extremely pissed and it wasn't even because she was hissing at me. Everything behind her was floating even her hair.

I glared and pushed back, not hard but enough to get her to cause her to be on the couch. "I…"

"Rachel." We heard coming from outside. Everyone turned to it. "Your master's calling you." I smirked.

Rachel lifted her hand and slapped me across the face. "Griffin" We turned to the shriek coming from inside the tower.

"And your pimp is calling you." Rachel hissed before stalking to the door and slamming it. I held my check and stared at the door that she just went through. I turned to Victor and Richard to see them snickering in the corner.

"What?" I asked glaring them down. I turned and started walking to Terra. Once through the door I stopped and slide my back against the walk sitting down on the floor.

"I have a feeling that this things like that are going to happen a lot with you around." I heard victor tell Richard.

"Is that a good thing?" There was silence after his question. 'Was it a good thing?" I asked myself touching my check. I breathed out

"Good or bad I have a feeling this is going to be one hell of a vacation." Victor answered. 'Yea me to.' I got up and walked towards terra.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

I hope that the revised version is clearer on what happened.

* * *

"Griffin what happened to your cheek?" Kory asked running to him. Rachel and Brain, who were reading a book, looked up. While Jenny and Victor turned from playing with Lizzie to see, Terra glared from behind the stove at Griffin, and Andy just kept looking at his magazine. 'Here comes another fight.' Everyone thought. Richard just sighed and kept watching the TV.

Griffin looked around. "Oh nothing" He said putting his hand over the big dark hand imprint that was on his face.

"He said that he and the guys got into a little tussle." Terra sneered.

"Oh I'm sorry maybe you guys shouldn't be so rough." Kory gave him a small grin.

"No worries it was just a small fight just training."

"Yes some dangerous sports around the baby don't affect it in anyway. Which is exactly way he isn't going to be touching Lizzie until that little 'fight mark' gets off."

"I doubt a baby could be affected when she wasn't even there to witness it right Kory?" He asked looking at Terra.

"Ahh well?" Terra's head zipped towards her.

"What do you think Kory?" Terra grounded out. Kory fidgeted playing with her fingers nervously.

"Well I hmmmm…."

"Exactly Kory doesn't think anything. DO you know why Griffin?"

"Terra..." Griffin cautioned

"Because she doesn't have any kids. So you shouldn't ask her what you should and shouldn't do." The room turned quiet. Richard looked around not sure why everyone in the room went tense. Griffin glared at Terra before reaching out for Kory, who flinched at his touch.

"She's right Griffin. I don't have a child so I shouldn't be asked questions for that another parent should answer. "She said softly before faking a smile. She stood there gave another smile and left.

"But to you know what does affect a baby Terra, her mother being a complete and total bitch." Rachel stood and followed Kory. Griffin took one more glare at Terra and followed Rachel.

Griffin

"Open the door Kory." I heard Rachel scream then heard some knocks on the door. I got to one of the unused rooms on the other side of the tower to see Rachel sitting at the door.

"Has she said anything?" I asked standing in front of her.

Her eyes not leaving the door she responded. "I heard a few sobs but that's it."

I nodded and took a seat across Rachel.

"I'm sorry." She said after a long silence.

I looked up not sure way I was getting an apology.

"For slapping you...and leaving a mark." She answered.

I touched the cheek. "No I deserved it. I was out of line." I smiled getting a small grin from her.

"DO you know how long we've been here?" I asked looking at my watch.

"A while." She responded, than her phone gave a short sound. She took it out and sighed. "Seems that during that time Andy and Brain left again for a little trip."

"Business?" I whispered. She nodded knowing that if Kory found out she would probably go ballistic. Andy and Brain both worked for a huge company and they were always business ready.

"You're ok with that?" I asked looking straight into her eyes trying to find the words I knew she wouldn't tell me.

She put her hands through her hair and looked down. "He had business and I can't really do anything about that." Knowing that it wasn't really an answer she knocked again.

"But do you..." I started.

"Has she come out yet?" A voice interrupted me. We turned to see Richard standing there hands in his pockets.

"Nope" I answered.

"Can I give it a try?" He gestured towards the door.

We looked at each other then stood up and walked to him.

"Do you know what happened?" Rachel asked quietly.

"CY…Victor filled me in after everyone left." I raised my eye brow. "Terra left the room after you and Jenny followed her. And well Andy and Brain just told us that they would be back."

I nodded because of course Terra would be acting as though she was the one who got hurt. Typical Terra.

"So am I allowed to go?" He said gesturing to the door once again.

We heard a bleep and turned to Rae who pulled out her phone. "I have to go, but don't do anything stupid ok." She pointed at Richard.

"I gotta go to Terra's probably ganna go crazy cause I wasn't 'there' in her 'time of need.' I sighed. Richard gave me a grin.

"Dude before I leave I gotta ask, I want to know you ever take those glasses off?" Richard chucked

"Once in a blue moon." He joked.

"Right" I nodded. "Good luck." I walked away.

Kory

I sighed when I no longer heard Griffin and Rachel's voices behind the door anymore. Finally they had left. I didn't feel the need to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Can I come in?" I jumped when I heard the question. Not that this was the first time someone had asked it but because this voice was….new.

I walked slowly to the door and opened it a crack. "Richard?" I said not sure if this was some sort of hologram.

He nodded. "So am I allowed in?" I moved enough to give him a little room to get in. I watched him as he looked around noticing the one bed, like ever room had in the Tower. He turned to the dresser and took a seat at the chair in front of it.

"So are you going to stand?" He smiled seeing that I hadn't moved from my spot. I felt a small blush but shook it off and walked to seat on the bed.

"Why are you here?" I asked softly.

"Well you've been gone for a good six hours so I decided to check on you." He said as though it was the most obvious thing.

"Thank you." He replied.

We sat there in the dimly lit room silent, tension slowly building up. Why I wasn't sure? "Are you alright?"

I opened my mouth to respond but closed it. "She was upset." I finally answered.

"That doesn't exactly give her a right to attack you on something that personal."

"She was mad and things happen when people get mad." I countered trying to defend her.

"Doesn't mean you should have been her line of fire."

"I…I." I covered my mouth trying to stop the sobs that were coming. I was shocked when I felt a hand pull me into a chest and looked up.

"You seemed like you needed a shoulder." I smiled and hugged him crying into his shirt.

"You would have been a great mother Kory. I mean accidents happen, maybe one day." I cried even harder hearing him say that.

"Thank you." I cried into his shirt. I felt him kiss the top of my head. Suddenly I felt myself relax. I didn't mean being in the line of fire anymore…

Next day 3rd P.O.V

"So what are we supposed to do today?" Griffin asked his mouth full of waffles. Everyone at the table turned away in disgust.

"Cover your mouth." Terra ordered. Not wanting any problems today Griffin did as he has told.

"Has anyone seen Kory?" Victor asked looking at Andy.

"Still asleep" Andy answered. Right on cue Kory walked in to the room.

"Good Morning everyone." She smiled.

"Morning Kor." Griffin said back, the others smiled.

"I may have done something really bad yesterday." Rachel, Griffin and Victor glanced at Richard, who just shrugged.

"I hope none of you are upset but in my haze I ahh called someone to join us and I didn't have enough heart to tell her not to come."

"That's alright the more the merrier right." Terra smiled. Everyone turned to her waiting for some sort of apology to come out of her mouth. She looked back and smiled going back to her breakfast.

"Who did you invite?" Jenny asked

"Ahh." The doorbell rang interrupted Kory.

"I got it." Andy walked to the door.

"Hi everyone." A dark skinned girl said walking in with some bags. She had her shoulder length hair in a bun. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt. Victor tensed when his eyes made contact with her.

"Hey Karen." Kory ran to her giving her a hug throwing Victor an 'I'm sorry' as she passed by.

Richard looked at Victor and knew that no one had to tell him who this was. 'SO bumble-bee's Karen.'

* * *

Yes i have added another Character to the play so it's bound to get really confusing. Also I am working on Rob and Stars relationship little by litte. Just to make this clear, since it wasn't when i wrote this, Kory had a miscarriage. I hated writing it but its' all under good intentions. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Ice diamond- I'm aiming for more detail in my story. Hope I'm achieving somewhat.

I'm so sorry that i haven't been updating for such a long time. Now that school is back i will most likely update more than i have been during the summer. SO enjoy and review.

* * *

3rd person

"Hello everyone." Karen waved feeling the tension in the air.

"Ahh." Rachel spoke standing up waking to Karen.

"How about Richard take you to your room alright." Rachel pointed to Richard who was unsure how to react at a moment like this.

"AAAAA." He stood mouth open silently telling to Rachel that this probably wasn't a good idea. 'It'll be alright.' She mouthed and picked up Karen's bags and handed them to Richard. Richard walked quickly avoiding Brain's questioning look as he passed by.

"Alright then Karen let me help you with your stuff." He smiled leading Karen away into through the doors.

"So ahhh Karen…how are you?" Richard asked awkwardly looking around as they walked.

"Ha-ha." Karen laughed causing Richard to look at her. "It's alright Rachel called me and told me what was going on. Actually she contacted me the night you came but I wasn't exactly willing to come over because, as we can see, something like that was going to happen."

"So then…"

"Why did I come? I came for Kory. I knew that she would be in a very emotional state after that little bit... I mean Terra's comment."

"O." Richard answered staying quiet.

"Thank you." Karen said after 5 minutes

"For..."

"For being there for Kory. What I don't understand though is how you were able to figure out what had happened?" Karen looked at him.

"I didn't. I mean Victor started getting mad at Terra and then Jenny got in the middle of that. After Terra ran out with Jenny trailing and Victor told me that she had a slight problem and children have been a soft spot for a while now." Karen nodded.

"Would you like the full story or as much as I could explain?" She asked carefully. Richard looked down at the bags in his hand and then up at her.

"Well Kory was actually pregnant before Terra was. She already had a little crib ready baby clothes everything. She always imagined having a baby so this was the best news she could get. Sadly she ended up having problems throughout the pregnancy. Little signs here and there by the time the baby was supposed to be born it had already died. She's been very sore on babies since. I mean she loves them but whenever someone asks her when she's having her own she just freezes up." Richard looked at Karen who gave him a sad smile.

"So if she did have a baby it would be as old as Terra's is right now." Karen nodded

"But don't get to down Kory's always reminding us to look on the bright side. SO how do you think the argument is going on outside?" Karen smiled changing the subject.

"Do you mean before or after Jenny throws a fit that you're here?" Richard joked. Karen laughed with him.

'This is going to be the best visit ever.' Karen thought.

Meanwhile with the other titans

"I am so so so sorry everyone." Kory apologized. "I ended up calling her last night and I just need someone to be here."

"WHAT YOU COULDN'T FIND ANYONE ELSE?" Jenny shouted

"Calm down its cool Kor we understand." Victor smile, not looking Kory in the eyes.

"Well I don't care how cool it is with you, I personally don't think she should be here." Jenny hissed at Victor.

"Jen chill she's just here to chill with Kory. Plus she is one of our friends so it's not that big a deal." Victor said with a firm tone causing Jenny to back down. She glared at him then turned away.

"Alright them who wants more tofu?" Griffin asked from the kitchen getting a grin from Rachel, Kory, and Victor.

* * *

I want to make it clear that i don't oppose the couple JinxXCyborg actually i like them but in this story i will not be leaving these two together. I hope you guys have enjoyed it and i also hope that this chapter explained the last chapter. :) Till next time. Also hope that the last chapter has been explained more.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that it's been so long since I've written. I've been focusing on just one thing and well we see how that turned out. This is really BB's story but of course the other parts will be given. I hope you guys enjoy and i will try and update as soon as possible.

* * *

3rd

It has been about two days since Karen got here and everyone was still very tense. Richard looked around still very uncomfortable seeing someone else touching Kory. Yes Kory, he had gotten the names down…enough. Terra seemed to be in a staring contest with Griffin, they were still arguing, well Terra was. Rachel and Brain were sitting watching TV. Jenny clung to Victor as though he would disappear and would send a couple of glares at Karen every once in a while. Karen ignored it.

"Hey Jenny want to go to the mall? I have to buy more stuff for Lizzie." Terra turned from her contest to the glaring purple headed girl.

"Ah I'm not sure..." Jenny continued, staring at Karen.

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea Babe. Plus I have to go do some computer work anyway." Victor offered.

"You're going right now?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"Ah yea, sure." Victor smiled.

"Alright then I'll go with you Terra." Jenny smiled at her.

"I'll be back." Terra got up and walked to her room.

"Rachel, would you also like to spend some time elsewhere." Kory suggested, obviously also wanting to do something.

"Oh." Rachel looked from her book to Brain.

"It's cool Andy and I have to take care of some things over here so you might as well." Brain approved.

"Yea Kory I'd love to." Rachel gave Kory a sisterly smile and they both left also to get ready.

"Well aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?" Jenny asked Victor afraid to leave him here with the guys and Karen, mostly Karen. Victor looked around and caught eyes with Karen, who quickly turned away.

"Oh yea. Bye guys." Victor walked to the stairs and disappeared.

Jenny smirked at Karen. Then her eyes seemed to brighten with an idea. "Victor wait!" She called him back.

"What's wrong?" Victor ran to her. She grabbed him and gave him an overly, long, unnecessary kiss.

"That's it." She said as she walked away still smirking at Karen.

The room looked to Karen, not sure what was going to happen. Karen rolled her eyes and kept playing with her phone. Victor looked at her before returning back downstairs. The room stayed quiet. Brain and Andy stayed in their seat, not wanting to miss out on a fight. Richard and Griffin not wanting to leave because they may have to stop fight.

"Karen." Kory exclaimed as she and Rachel walked through the doors. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relieve.

"Would you like to come with us?" Kory inquired and Rachel smiled.

"Sure." Karen jumped up. "I'll be back."

"Well we've got to go alright." Andy walked up to Kory. Richard turned his face so he didn't have to see them. When he heard the door slam his face turned back up. Kory and Andy were gone. It was just him, Griffin, Rachel, and Brain in the living room.

"Tell her Kory and I am waiting outside." Rachel walked to Brain. Richard glanced at Griffin to see his face look downcast. They walked out hand and hand.

"You all right?" Richard asked the sad ex-shape-sifter. Griffin gave a sad smile and looked back down.

"We're leaving." Terra announced, not even looking at Griffin. They walked out without another word.

"Dude she gone?" They heard a whisper and saw victor crouched behind the counter hiding. Richard and Griffin laughed at the scared Cyborg.

"Dude it's not funny." Victor snarled looking around suspiciously.

"Dude they are gone." Griffin said between his laughs. Victor kept glaring as he walked straight.

"This is serious. She could kill me." Victor panicked.

"That's sad victor." Richard chuckled.

"No she could actually kill you." They watched Vic jump at the new voice. Karen laughed and the other guys joined in.

"How- long –have—you—been- there?" Victor stuttered.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone on you. Anyway I have to go bye." Karen left before they could say anything.

"Yeah I got to go to." Victor left just as fast leaving as she did. Richard and Griffin let out a couple more chuckles as they watched Vic leave.

"Hey guys." Rachel swung open the door. "Hey guys anyone seen my phone." The both shook their heads.

"Babe I have it." They heard Brains voice says.

"K Bye guys." She turned and left.

Richard glanced at Griffin again to see a mixture of happiness and sadness on his face.

"You still love her don't you?" Richard asked quietly. Griffin stayed silent.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked.

"What happened? I mean I get that you guys broke up but what caused it?" Richard inquired turning completely to Griffin.

"Well It was sort of cause of what happened between you and Kory, not that it's your fault." Griffin said quickly when he saw Richard tense up. "It was just that little fights came up, and then during our vacation it went all the way. It started with small fights in the tower.

Flashback

"Gosh I just can't believe it." Beastboy looked as their resident happy queen walk around with just a frown.

"Beastboy it was for the best of the team." Raven tried to reason, not being able to look at Starfire anymore.

"I didn't think he would have done it like that." Raven glared. "Just because he did it for the team doesn't mean that it was right Raven." Beastboy fought, to upset to use her nickname.

"Look Beastboy the control of the City is to come before…" Raven stopped, her own words hitting her.

"So what you're saying is that you can't have a relationship with the person you care about AND be a titan?" Beastboys voice came out angry. Raven looked at him then looked around the tower, avoiding his gaze.

"That's nice to know." Beastboy nodded, accepting her silence as the answer. Raven sighed as she watched him walk away; there was nothing she could say at this moment.

End Flashback

"It just kept getting to the point where we just couldn't sustain it in our relationship anymore. I mean we never talked about it, it was like there was a huge elephant in our relationship." Griffin explained.

"How did the vacation end it?"

"Well during the vacation we kind of ran into Jenny and Terra over there. Then out of know where she got very upset, saying I was spending way too much time with Terra, and left with Starfire and Karen."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, something happened one night when the island was holding a party and well she just accused me of "being" with Terra and well she just blew up. I was never really over her or even in a fight with her. I still don't know what I did wrong but if I could I would do anything to take it back." Griffin looked down, he seemed to be shacking. Richard stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry." Griffin looked up, his eyes with tears, he smiled.

"It's not like you did it on purpose." Richard nodded.

'It's my entire fault.' Richard frowned. 'So what else did I cause?"

* * *

So what else was caused by the fight between Starfire and Robin? How did the relationship break between Karen and Victor? And what's Raven's point of view? All well be answered as i continued. Remember to REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back...on this I'm finally starting chapter 9, sorry it was taking so long. Hope it is good enough:). Sorry to those who have been waiting. I;m finally delivering something. enjoy

* * *

Richard P.O.V

I sighed as I continued to flip through the channel. After Griffin told me what happened, at least from his side, he left to go spend some time with Lizzie, without Terra being around. I was bored out of my mind. All I could do was think about how I ruined his relationship, or how my decision ran the titans into the ground. Nothing on television could distract me and the only other person here should be cursing me out his mind because I'm at fault for ruining his life. I stood and started stretching. Maybe I could play on the computer…..Victor. He was downstairs, wonder if he wants some help with his car. I nodded and headed for the garage.

Victor P.O.V

I rolled under the car again and huffed. I was trying to fix this old junk car I bought. I had left it at the tower so that I would have something to do when things got hectic or a little too tense for me. At the moment I really needed to think. Karen. She was here, in the house, with us, until this little vacation thing we had ended. It's strange I hadn't seen her in so long, especially after that fight, after she said she never wanted to see me again. After she told me that I had destroyed her heart. I mean we would bump into her on accident, Jenny resorting to some snippy comment and Karen just smiling and kindly saying good-bye. Jenny always did feel the need to do something extreme to show that I was hers or something. Of course by the end of the meeting Jenny would assume that I had somehow planned the whole thing. I loved Jenny. I would never cheat on her. I shook my head, too much thinking I might mess up the car. I got out from under it and wiped my grease covered hands on the rag. The garage was pretty big and spacious, since so many cars came here. It was about the size of two apartments put together, things all over the walls.

There were a couple of cars here left my use for mobility when we came here. Brain and Andy's Aston martins were normally somewhere on the side so as not to get hurt. Terra's Audi s4, which she fought with Griffin for even though he was getting it for her anyway, Jenny's Lexus FLA, which I had personally customized, Rachel and Kory's Acura's, Griffin's Bentley Continental Gt, my Chevrolet corvette, and Karen's….Lexus IS-F? Wait, I had fixed that car up for her a long time ago. I walked to the car and examined it. There was no way that it was the same car. I touched the sides, and went to the front. There should be a bump around there, and there it was. I kept my hand on the bump there…she kept the car, the one that I had fixed for her all those years ago.

"Is there something wrong with my ride?" I turned to the voice, there was Karen sitting at the garage door, the one that led you outside. She must have come back from her trip early.

"Oh ah." I looked from the car to her. "Just looking, you know checking everyone's cars." I answered, rubbing my neck. She nodded but raised her brow at me. If I was correct that look was the sarcastic' 'really' look.

"Interesting" She finally said, yup that was the look. "And how is it?" She asked, walking a little towards me.

"Oh." I jumped, my mind was going into overdrive now, how do I handle this. "It's fine. It looks very old." I noted, not wanting to ask bluntly if it was still the same car.

"Yes it is." She replied curtly. I nodded, great here comes the awkward silence. Was she keeping it because….

"It's not to remember the past." She explained. "The mechanic who fixed it did a really great job and it's been running fine ever since, it handles long trips well so…" She trailed off, letting me finish it however I wished.

"Oh that's good because you know the memories..." I stopped where the hell was I trying to say.

"You can stop backing away; I'm not going to rape you." She joked. I looked around.

"Well maybe you should stop walking forward." I retorted. She raised her brow again.

"I did." I looked to see that she was still in the same spot; I had moved quiet a distance. I laughed nervously.

"Well you look at that?" she nodded and looked around.

"Talking to me isn't cheating you know." My eyes widened.

"I know. I would never cheat on Jenny." I defended.

She nodded. "Correct, you should never cheat twice." She gave me a fake smile.

"I didn't cheat." She gave an angry sigh.

"Right I forgot." Her voice filled with disbelief.

"I didn't." I grounded out.

"Well I've got to go, just came to pick up something, the girls are right outside. I'll go through the upstairs entrance." She excused herself and started backing away.

"Karen I'm serious." I tried again. "I nev…"

"Got to go." She interrupted and practically flew out of the garage. I sighed and turned around. I closed my eyes in frustration; she never listened to me. I opened my eyes and spotted Richard standing near the stairs that lead to the door that went inside.

"Hey." He waved awkwardly. I nodded a greeting at him. We stayed silent for a while, me to angry to speak and him, I'm guessing, not sure what to say.

"How long you been there?"

He looked down. "For the entire thing, I saw you touching the car and didn't know if you were checking for something. So I didn't say anything, than she came in and I couldn't go back out because the door is so loud." I nodded in understanding. Depending on the speed of how you move the door it could make a lot of noise. I must have been so focused I didn't hear him.

"Yea so what's up?" I asked, giving a glance to Karen's car and then walking back to my junk one. Richard walked towards me, his eyes looking over the car.

"Ah nothing" I looked at him to see his gaze still on the car.

"Yes it's the same one." I answered his curiosity. She had that car for a while and we had all ridden in the car, when my T-car was out of service. That car was really special to me and Karen…

"I didn't ask." He tried to joke. I laughed.

"Right where you just checking her out. Want me to make her a voice box so she can turn you down?" I joked back; if he wasn't going to bring it up I was also going to let it go. With that we started joking, mostly about Terra and Griffin.

Karen's P.O.V

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I walked back to Rachel's car.

"You alright?" She asked as I jumped into the back seat. I looked up at them, two pair of worried eyes on me.

"Oh" Should I tell them… "Victor was in there." I did. Their eyes widened, filling with sadness

"Are you ok with that?" Kory asked me turning in her seat completely. I gave them a smile.

"I'm fine." And even if I wasn't, this isn't something that I want to talk about right now. They looked at each other than back at me.

"What?" I finally asked they seemed curious about something.

"The car…" Rachael started.

"Is it that uncomfortable for everyone? I mean it was last minute I just got into one of the cars and came here." I felt tears coming to my eyes. Damn it no. I wasn't supposed to care, or feel anything.

"No" They quickly said. Kory got out of the car and walked to the other side getting in. She pulled me to her. That's when the water works started.

"That's not a problem at all Karen. It's ok." She comforted me. I nodded and kept crying.

"It's not supposed to feel like this. I'm supposed to be over it. I mean it's been years." I tired reasoning wiping the tears that were falling.

"Yes. We shouldn't feel like this." Rachael agreed. "Come on let's go get some ice-cream." She suggested.

"We could also watch some stupid chick flick." Kory added. We laughed. I nodded.

"That sounds good." I responded. Rachel started the car and we drove off. Kory continued to hug me in the back seat. Gosh, this really was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

I'm sorry for the sappy ending but I'm listening to music as I write and Usher song- **"you got it bad"** was playing so….yeah. The beat is just so freaking sad. Anyway to more important things here's the new chapter. I've started writing folks. So tell me what you think REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Hiya i'm sorry for the delay. I've been having some writers block and well its been taking some time. So please i hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please REVIEW. I'd love to know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 10

Griffin shifted slightly as he looked around the dining room table. Breakfast had always been strange and eerie quiet but today seemed to be even stranger than normal. He looked to his wife, Terra, who was currently feeding Lizzie. Terra and Lizzie were right next to him on the side closet to the kitchen. He looked across to see Victor and Jenny. Jenny was doing what she normally did which was giving short glances to Karen. Victor seemed to be determined not to look up, avoiding any need for anyone to address him. Richard was sitting at the head of the table right in front of the kitchen. He also seemed to be avoiding looking up. He shook off the suspicion for now about the two and went to look at the others. He looked right next to him to see Andy and Kory. Andy seemed pretty laid back, obviously not bothered by the tense room. He moved back slightly to get a better look to see how Kory was. She had a slight sad aura coming off of her, but kept her face pretty calm. He shook his head and looked in front of the two to see Rachel and Brain sitting together. Brain seemed like Andy, completely unaffected by the rooms' atmosphere. Then again they never really did care so it didn't really matter. His gaze than moved to Rachel, not sure how to decipher how she felt. She sat quietly eating. He felt a kick under the table and looked to the source. Victor nodded his head toward Terra, who had not caught Griffin's concentration on Rachel. Griffin nodded and went back to people looking. He then looked to the end of the table, where Karen was currently sitting. She and Kory both seemed to have the same expression. He sighed and looked back down at his plate.

"What?" Terra asked him. He looked to her.

"Oh ah nothing." He responded giving her a smile. She rolled her eyes at him and went back to Lizzie. He looked at the table to see everyone had a 'here comes another fight' look on their face. The room returned to its previous quiet state. A few, who were done with breakfast, just looked around not sure if they should leave or not.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"I'll get it." Victor quickly offered, jumping out of his seat.

'Finally' Went through everyone's heads, each happy for the tension breaker.

"Hello" Victor greeted, giving a friendly smile. Everyone tried to sneak a peek at the door. Who could possibly be here at a time like this?

"Hello. Ah I was wondering is a Karen Beecher here?" The voice asked, very smooth and soft….and male. Everyone's heads whipped to Karen, who turned to look at the door.

"Ah sure come in." Vic answered wearily, his posture getting tense. An African American man walked in. He had on loose blue jeans, a fit white t-shirt and a fresh cut. He had a very handsome face and a very nice smile. His green eyes seemed to also be smiling, keeping his gaze on Karen as he walked in.

"MALCOLM" Karen shouted tackling him in a hug. Richard's eyes strayed to Victor to see that he was still standing next to the door, his body as tense as ever. Malcolm hugged Karen back and spun her around. Everyone watched in silence, not sure if there was good or bad. Malcolm put her down and smiled.

"Looks like you're happy to see me." He said cheekily.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked him, her eyes having not left him since he walked in.

He smiled bashfully and scratched his head. "Sorry for just walking in like that. Hey I'm Malcolm Duncan." He greeted. They guys nodded their heads while the girls said hi.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but...i mean…wow." She finished, too surprise to say anything.

"Well I just happened to be in town cause of a job and I remember you telling me you were here and well here I am." He answered her.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Terra asked, staring straight at Malcolm.

"Oh." Karen looked at the table '...What exactly would they be introduced as…: people who live here also, no to rude, friends…' She snorted at the though.

"Right this is Rachel, Brain, Jenny, Richard, Lizzie, Terra, Griffin, Andy and Kory." She introduced pointing everyone out. Malcolm smiled at them all and looked to Vic still standing at the door.

"And you are?" He asked. Victor shook out is daze and walked forward.

"Victor Rivers." Vic greeted shacking Malcolm's hand. Everyone watched the exchange. They dropped hands and were face to face.

"Wow now I can finally breathe. I'm glad to know you have a boyfriend Karen." Jenny confessed. Richard and Griffin could see Vic tense up slightly, not drawing everyone's attention. Karen seemed to have noticed also because she grabbed Malcolm around, for him to face her.

"He isn't really my…boyfriend." Karen smiled out.

"Yeah... Just a good friend." Malcolm's voice came out strained.

"But he's so…..Yummy." Terra exclaimed, biting down on her lower lip trying to get his attention. Griffin noticed and rolled his eyes.

"Really classy Terra. Why don't you just tackle him now?" Griffin asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She growled back. Everyone gave a loud sigh.

"Ah well since you're only here for today how about I show you around Jump city?" Karen asked before the fight escaladed.

"Oh don't you have something to…do?" he asked, looking at the heated glare between Griffin and Terra.

"It's best if it defused on its own." She reassured. "I'll go get dressed." She ran towards her room, wanting to be back before the questioned started.

"So… ah Malcolm what exactly do you do?" Jenny asked, her voice sounding extra sweet.

"Oh ah I work for a technological company. I touch all fields technologically, building new safety systems and helping out in some projects and stuff."

"Is that all you can tell us?" Andy asked.

"Yea it actually is."

"So how do you know Karen?" Kory finally said, asking that question that everyone wanted to know.

"Oh ah I met her couple of years back, she had just moved and I didn't want her to feel to new."

"So it was right after she moved over there?" Rachel inquired.

"Oh ah yea actually."

"SO what exactly is your relationship with her?" Terra ignored the glare she was getting from griffin.

"It's-"

"I'm ready." Karen said as she ran out.

"So you're ready to go?" he prayed that she was.

"Yes. Bye guys." She waved as she grabbed his hand and ran out.

"Is it just me or is he extremely hot?" Terra questioned out loud. A majority looked away from the door and to her.

"Yea." Jenny answered in a very dreamy voice. "What do you think Kory?" Richard's eyes immediately feel on Kory.

"He seemed nice." Typical Kory answer of course. "What about you Rachel?"

Rachel looked at the door, not turning to meet anyone's gaze. She stayed quiet for a while, giving everyone time to sweat. "He's not really mine so it isn't really my problem." She shrugged. "Is that answer ok with everyone?"

"Oh yea fine." Kory agreed. "Well let's get a move on."

* * *

Karen and Malcolm

"Wow such great friends I see." He said as they got into his car.

"Great huh?" She asked sarcastically. "So what exactly did you tell them?"

"Oh nothing. I mean there really isn't anything to tell…right?" She looked down at her. Karen shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"How long can we hang out?" She changed the subject. Malcolm nodded in understanding.

"Just for a while this morning, I have to go to the meeting soon." Malcolm explained.

"Cool alright let the tour of Jump City begin." Karen cheered. Malcolm gave her a warm smile and drove off.

Tower

They had each decided to spent time doing their own thing. Rachel and Brain along with Kory and Andy went to the movies, both to see different movies. Terra and Griffin had gone with Lizzie to the park, time to relax. Jenny and Victor decided to just to go shopping, Victor by force. Richard had gone to the gym to hang out and was back in the house watching TV.

Later P.O.V

"Hey was anyone seen Kory or Andy lately?" Griffin asked. By five everyone had started coming back home. Richard and Karen where the first one's home, followed by Terra and Griffin and a sleeping Lizzie. Than Rachel and Brain came back and Vic and Jenny came back with about five bags from shopping. It was now 7:30, which was the time they had reserved for dinner every night.

"Kory calm down." They heard coming from outside. They looked at the door to see a pissed off Kory come inside. *Slam* the door shook as it was closed.

Kory made her way to the table and plopped down, too angry to really notice the looks she was getting. Everyone looked at Rachel and nodded to Kory. Rachel shook her head no and sat down in front of her. With just eye contact Kory seemed to calm down slightly.

"I'm fine." She finally breathed out. Andy came walking in looking around.

"Kor…"

"Let's eat guys." Rachel interrupted, showing that talking to Kory wasn't the best idea at the moment. Andy sighed and took a seat next to her. Kory tensed up.

"Take a seat." Rachel commanded. Everyone jumped into their chairs. Dinner started slowly. Victor making his move for the plate of corn on the table, watching Kory as he moved. Not sure if there was a danger in that.

"Please act normally. I'm not going to attack." Kory snapped. Victor's hand retracted quickly with the plate, some of them ending on his lap. Kory went for another plate and put the food on her plate and passed it along. With that everyone made a move for the food, not wanting to get yelled at by the red head. Things proceeded quietly and cautiously for about 30 minutes. Everyone but Rachel giving glances at Kory.

"Kor..."

"Be quiet Andy." Kory growled out, interrupting him. Andy deciding that he was sick of interrupted didn't take the advice.

"No." He said slamming his fork down. Kory took a deep breath. "I don't understand why you're so mad at me. I'm not doing anything wrong." Kory's head pivoted in his direction. She jumped out of her char, throwing it back.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I'm MAD AT YOU?" She asked glaring down at him. He stood also, ready to stand his ground.

"No I don't." he said bluntly.

"Dude this is a fight." Griffin said behind them. Kory ignored him and poked Andy in the chest.

"You have decided during our VACATION to go to WORK Andy. You promised that this vacation you would stop putting your work first and you LIED TO ME." She shouted at him. Kory's face had gained a slightly more red color and she was huffing breaths of air.

"I have business Kory, can't just do nothing." He retorted. The room seemed to take on a new silence. A 'worst words that you could ever say silence.'

"What the hell does that mean?" Kory crossed her arms waiting for an answer. Griffin shook his head no behind Kory. Andy caught the look and shrugged. Kory turned back and glared at him than turned back to Andy.

"What does that **mean **Andy?" She asked again, grinding down the word mean.

"It means that I take my job seriously." Kory's eyes widened at his words. There was a sharp intake of air by the others watching the scene unfold.

"Oh so what you're saying is that I don't take my job seriously." She rephrased in a very calm tone, a much to calm tone.

"Well than Andy have fun with your job." She turned on her heel and left walking away to the sliding doors.

"Hope your job can keep you warm." She waved behind her.

"Dude you just walked into that one." Griffin laughed. The other guys gave a small laugh.

"What does she mean Brain?" Rachel asked turning her body to face Brain. Brains looked to Andy, who gave him a 'good luck' look, than back to Rachel.

"Oh ah well…" he started. He looked around the room, stalling for time.

"I'm right here Brain" Brain sighed and put her eyes back on her. "We have a thing a business thing coming up and well….I have to leave for a while." The room once again regained its silence not the 'oh oh' silence but the anticipating silence.

Rachel nodded. "So you can't spend a whole month with just your wife and friends?" She asked. There was another sound of intake of hair through their teeth as the question was asked.

"That's not why Rachel. I mean it's really important."

"And I'm not?" She challenged. Brain sighed.

"Rachel, don't stop acting like a child." He ordered. Everyone stayed still; those were not the right words. Rachel's head tilted slightly, she than nodded after five seconds.

"Like a child huh?" She imitated. She grabbed her plate, filled with mash potatoes, gravy and some corn on the side and slammed it into Brain's face.

"Good-bye Brain" She said calmly as she stood and walked out of the room.

"Burn." Griffin whispered. Karen let out a snort.

"Hey rich wanna go and talk to Kory for me. I mean she hates you a little more than she does me." Andy asked smiling like an idiot. Richard kept his face blank and raised a brow.

"Yea Griffin wanna take a swing at it?" Brain joked.

"Why can't you two go talk to her?" Terra questioned, not wanting Griffin anywhere near Rachel.

"Cause we were going to leave after dinner and I don't think this can be fixed any time soon." Brain explained.

"Actually we have to leave now." Andy noted, looking at his watch.

"Tell the girls we're sorry will you Richy." Andy asked as he and Brain walked out of the door. They stared at the door for a while.

"I'm going to say dinner's over and hit the hay." Richard said breaking the silence.

"Can't say it wasn't entertaining." Karen laughed as she picked up her plate. The others separated taking their food and leaving or going in front of the TV. Seemed like a family dinner was over for tonight.

"Hey Karen where's the very hot Malcolm?" Jenny asked.

"Oh he's probably on his way home right now." She answered, not affected.

"Oh" Jenny looked to her than to Victor. "Wanna go to bed honey?" She asked, squeezing Victor's arm. Karen rolled her eyes and made her way to her room, ignoring the ridiculous show Jenny was putting on.

"Nah thanks babe I'm watching the game tonight with Richard and Griffin." He answered, not noticing her plan. He walked away to the couch where Richard and Griffin already sat. Jenny sighed and went to find a friend.

* * *

Even Later that night

Richards P.O.V

I sighed as I walked to my room. After spending the entire time watching games with Griffin and Victor I had finally decided to hit the hay at 12.

"ARR" I heard coming from the old training room. I backed up slightly to see exactly who else could be up at a time like this. I opened the door to see a very mad red head attacking the dummy. She kept throwing combinations that I wasn't even aware she knew. I watched from the door, leaning in the doorway arms crossed. I could see that she was very sloppy, lack of practice, but she had a very good memory of them.

"I don't think his name is Andy." I said smiling. She stopped immediately and turned to the door, pure surprise on her face. I could see confusion cloud her eyes.

"I ah the dummy seemed to be abused so I decided maybe I should step in." She looked form the dummy back to me and nodded.

"Ah shouldn't u be asleep?" She asked me, still very confused by my presence I could tell.

"I could as you the same thing." I stood straight in front of the door. Not sure whether it was safe to enter or not. She gave a small grin.

"I'm just a little upset." She gestured towards the dummy. "And I thought this would be the best way to get rid of it." I nodded.

"Ah well I mean I'm sure you could reschedule your weekend. I mean Andy's probably very upset that he isn't able to be here with you." I tried to defend, even with the weird taste that Andy's name left in my mouth.

"That's not all." She huffed out. "I mean I had so many plans made so that I could truly enjoy the sights in Jump City and he just ups and bails on me." She explained to me.

"Well I'm sure you could do it with Rachel." She gave me a glare.

"I don't want to mess up her plans. And he should have at least told me in advance." I nodded and we stayed silent. She stared at the dummy and I stared ahead.

"How about I sub for him?" I suggested. She gave me another confused look with another emotion hidden in them.

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean I really have no plans set and you could still do everything you want, I could just be the sub for Andy." I said quickly, feeling extremely nervous. Crap what exactly would I do if she said no? My eyes widened. "Not that you have to go. It's totally all you seriously." I said, sounding like some teenage boy. Didn't I skip those years? She stayed quiet, giving me way too much to sweat about.

"Sure." She answered nodding. I stared at her….was she joking?

"Oh ah ok than cool. So just tell me the schedule and I'll be there." I said snapping my fingers. A smile stared to grow on her face. I could feel my face heat up at my dumb gesture. Thank God that I had glasses on and that it was dark. I nodded and turned quickly to leave, not wanting to embarrass myself more.

I walked out and made a b-line to my room. Griffin came into view.

"Hey dude what's up?" Griffin asked me. "Should you be knocked out dude" He asked. I smiled.

"Ah yea actually that's where I'm headed."

"What was that about?" He asked nodding to the training room. I guess he heard.

"I'm just trying to you know patch things up." He gave me a questioning look, my answer not believable. "I just think maybe I should let go of the past and try to fix it now. I mean there isn't any harm and make up with old friends. This is what we all are friends." I explained. He nodded. I gave him a small nod and walked to my room a small smile grew on my face.

* * *

Griffin P.O.V

I looked to the gym room and allowed Dick's words to sink in.

"We're all friends." I took a sigh and walked to the roof, which is where I was sure Rachel was. I mean I could be a friend and at the moment she probably did need one.

I cracked it open slowly, Rachel meditating coming in my view. I took another breathe.

"Hey Rae" I said walking onto the roof. She turned to me, puzzled by my presence.

"Oh ah hi" She said cautiously.

"So you alright?"

"Oh ah yea perfectly fine" She said turning back to the ledge. I walked forward.

"It's all right." I stood there not sure exactly what to say. I mean we hadn't been able to have a normal conversation for some time so this was strange. What shou...

"What do you want?" She asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked forward to see her standing arms crossed and a suspicious look on her face.

"Oh well I was just thinking and I wanted to see if maybe we could ah..." I broke off, it's not like we're five what was I supposed to say.

"If maybe we should what?"

"I was thinking that we could start over and be friends." I said, not sure of my own words.

"What?" She was now completely confused.

"I mean you know. I thought maybe we should try and just be friends since we do come here a lot. I mean you don't have to. But I think it would be nice if we could just relax and be nice." I put it all out.

"Sounds like a plan." She agreed.

"Ok than well night. Let's have fun on this vacation." I said leaving the roof and going to bed. I hope that this improves the vacation. Maybe having a new Dick around will be more interesting.

* * *

Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think i would love to know.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola sorry again for the long wait. For those who have actually read this thank you and hope that you guys like this new chapter. Please i would really like to know what you guys think so please review, no matter how short. SO R&R folks. Read and review.

* * *

Gym P.O.V

Dick paced around the gym floor thinking about what had transgressed last night. The fact that she actually was comfortable with a friendship…it still seemed very shocking to him. He looked around the gym, he looked to the door. AS normal he was here waiting for Griffin and Victor to show up. It was still pretty early, 5:30 a.m. to be exact, so he wasn't sure why he was expecting them to walk through the doors any time soon. They had another 30 minutes and unlike Richard they had nothing freaking them out. He nodded and kept pacing, the sense never leaving his mind.

"Hey man what's up?" Richard turned to see Victor walk in.

"Oh hey man. Nothing just thought I'd come in early." Richard answered. Victor gave him a suspicious look but nodded.

"SO what are you doing awake this early?" Richard asked.

"Oh Jenny felt like '**we' **needed to talk." He made hand quotations.

"Hmm so early in the morning? What was this one about?" Richard laughed.

Victor sighed. "Karen…again. You'd think after the long 5 hour conversation we had about her the day she got here we would be done talking about that. Yet she seems to be determined on not letting this go." Victor answered angrily. Richard gave a nod.

"If you don't mind me asking….what happened between you two?" Richard said cautiously curious and also wanting to take his mind off of Kory. Victor looked at him and then to the ground.

"Well take a seat cause it's quite a story." Victor sat down on one of the chairs in the gym. Richard followed suit.

_Flashback _

_We were going to a party that they were having on the island that the boat had stopped at. All of us were having a pretty good time, each dressed as a normal human. Raven and Beastboy were having a small argument at the time about Starfire, who was bent on getting as drunk as possible that night. While raven wanted to make sure they kept her in her room so that nothing happened to her Beastboy said that she needed this to just relax and not stress. Bb and I didn't get involved, trying to avoid it. Anyway all of us had bumped into Jinx and terra earlier on during the trip so we were trying to act nice, well BB, Star, and I were making an effort. Beastboy, raven, and you were kinda on edge. We were all having fun, as a group, a family. You were doing your thing and stuff._

_End Flashback_

"What's my thing? What did I do?" Richard interrupted to ask. Victor looked at him and turned away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah well you had this plan made to avoid Starfire and just…to…push her in a direction, which was away from you." Victor stopped short.

"What was it Cy?" Richard asked impatient.

Victor sighed. "You kinda made out and hit on almost every girl there. I mean you made a goal so that you could get over Star… and so that she could see that you weren't…available." He finished. Richard sat tense, uncomfortable with the information.

"Seriously?" He questioned in disbelief. Vic nodded.

"You didn't want to be hung up on her. I mean you were Richard Grayson Wayan and you know 'Robin' girls practically fell into your lap." Vic continued. Richard seemed to be shocked by the news, his limbs went stiff.

"I could stop."

"Nah man continue. I mean…I… the story just got good." Richard gave him a smile, trying to put his emotions aside and focusing on Victors. Victor nodded and kept going.

_Flashback_

_While you were doing your thing, Star was trying to follow your advice and your example. She did that by getting extremely drunk, which made her a potential target for any pervert around so we had to make sure nothing happened. The girls took turns making sure that she was ok. So while Beastboy and Raven enjoying their time, you doing…whatever, and star not being smart it was BB's turn to look for her. So I was pretty much by myself for a while. I later ran into Jinx and we started just walking around. You'd be amazed how long it actually took to catch Starfire cause of how well she just blended in with the crazy teenage crowd. I hung out with Jinx and we ended up going to this building cause she was waiting for Terra, who had to do something. So I decided to wait for her. So we took a seat inside this place waiting for terra to show up. The seats were like those in a football stadium, long benches. While sitting there we started talking. _

_"You and BB look pretty cute." Jinx commented. I nodded and smiled, I've heard the comment a lot but it still made me smile. _

_"So do you ever wonder...about toy know what it would have been like if you were evil and stuff?" She asked._

_"What?" I asked, confused. _

_She gave a giggle. "I mean like the hive and everything. Remember that place where they raised evil villains." She explained as though I was dumb. _

_"Oh yea sorry." I laughed, feeling kind of stupid. "Hmm well I mean no it never really came to mind. Why? Want to go back to evil?" I joked. _

_She laughed, "No not that I mean like if things were different?"_

_"How would they be different?" _

_"Well I think you and me would be different." I looked at her questioningly, not understanding what she meant by that._

_"How would we be different?" She looked at the door, looking for who I can only guess is Terra and smiled._

_"I think there would be more of an 'us'?" She turned and grabbed my hands. Her knees were now touching mine and she had my hands in her lap. _

_"What exactly does that mean?" I felt the need to retreat but she had one hell of a grip on my hands. _

_"I think it would be more you and me instead of you and BB." I started getting angry. _

_"Jinx man I really care about BB so there really isn't anything between us." I tried being nice but at the same time explaining my view. There was no way I'd give up on me and BB. Her eyes harden. _

_"Yea I get that." She said harshly. "I mean like if you weren't just there to take it down. If you were really interested. Do you think there would be an 'us'?" She restated. I pulled back slightly and she allowed me to giving me more room. I turned away from her somewhat. _

_"I don't know Jinx." I answered, not wanting to hurt her feelings. But I knew that there was no way I would ever give up BB for jinx. While I may have felt a little something for her back during the whole Hive thing I was well aware that it was me and BB. _

_"So how about we just give it a little push?"_

_"HUH?" I looked at her, confused again. Without any notice she jumped and kissed me. The minute it hit me I pusher her back and stood up. I heard the door slam and turned expecting Terra to be standing there. There was no one at the door. Must have been someone thinking that there was something going on._

_"JINX WHAT THE HECK MAN?"I shouted at her. _

_"You just said that there may have been a chance of that!" She shouted back. I clenched my hands, trying not to lose my temper on her. _

_"You know what ye Amy fault." I said instead and walked out. If I stayed I was bound to say something very cruel and mean. Plus I had to fine BB. _

_End Flashback_

"Wow so she made a move." Richard commented. "Wait but BB didn't see it so how did?"

"I ask myself the same thing…or I use to. I did find her after that but it wasn't on the best terms. In fact she just broke up with me."

_Flashback_

_"BB are you serious?" I asked her trying to grab a hold of the moving girl. The minute I had spotted BB and asked her for Starfire she just said that she wanted to break up._

_"Yeah" She answered, her voice coming out cracked._

_"BB this isn't funny." She glared at me as tears fell from her eyes. _

_"I'm not joking." She growled out at me. She turned again to walk away. I grabbed her arm and spun her around. _

_"Why? We're having fun and just chilling and all of the sudden you decide that it's over. When nothing's happened?" I shouted. At that moment I was upset, hurt and just plain confused. I mean one minute I'm happy with this girl I love and the next she wants to just break up and I don't understand what went wrong._

_"BECAUSE CYBORG." She shouted. "I CAN'T BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE WHO IS ALWAYS HAVING DOUBTS ABOUT IT." And with that she just walked away, leaving me stunned. I watched her leave, not much I could do. I tried figuring out what I did. I found Beastboy later who also seemed to be trying to figure things out. We both tried to understand what had gone wrong. One minute happy the next heart broken. We never could figure it out. _

_End Flashback_

"Wow" Richard said once Victor was done.

"Yeah, that's the story of how me and…Karen went."

"Sorry man." Richard put his hands on Victor's shoulder.

"It's all good; I mean you know that's how it was." Richard nodded and couldn't help but feel even worse than before. Not only had he started crumbling Beastboys relationship with raven early but he also treated Star like trash and kinda screwed Victor over. Great the way this was going the stories could only get better.

"Hey guys." Griffin greeted as he walked in. The guys checked the clock to see that it had already reached 6:30.

'Hey man." Vic greeted.

"Anything special going on?" Griffin looked at the two.

"Nope anything with you?" Richard quickly retorted, not wanting to bring back up the unhappy memories.

"Ahhh well I did take your advice from last night and put it to good use." He pointed out. Victor looked at Richard.

"What advice?"

"Oh well Dick suggested that during the trip we all just try and you know be friends. SO last night after he tried to be nice to Kory I did the same thing. Now Rachel and I are alright." Victor seemed to be processing all that Griffin just said.

"Ah." He said in an understanding way, he threw a smile Richard's way, now aware of why he was acting strange before.

"Amazing that's a pretty big step for you idiots, sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah I mean we could still be friends. There's no point in making everything tense." Griffin continued. Vic seemed to think about it and nodded. Richard sat not sure if this was making Vic uncomfortable or not.

'Let's get started than guys." Richard jumped up, wanting to lessen the tension for Vic. With that the guys went to working out.

* * *

Kitchen

"Hmm coffee." Karen hummed as she took a sip. It was around 7 so it was the best time to enjoy coffee in peace before an all-out meat/tofu war broke out. She was still in her big yellow robe.

"Enjoying yourself?" Rachel smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Karen smiled back.

'It's very quiet."

"Yes it is." Another chipper voice said. They saw Kory walk in also. Rachel took some tea and Kory settled for coffee today.

"So you guys having a good start?" Karen after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yes actually it has started very well. In fact I have some plans already." Kory answered.

"Do you now?" Rachel asked Kory, surprised that she is already calm from dinner last night.

"Well Richard and I have buried the hatchet." The girls looked to each other than back to Kory.

"What?" They asked in union.

"Well we have decided to be friends. Last night we talked and he was agreed to try and fix our friendship. I have also decided to do the right thing and just let things past and get along."

"Hmm Griffin and I also." Rachel added.

"Really?" Karen asked curious.

"Yea we talked last night and we're going to try and you know be civil and everything." Karen nodded; she could feel Kory and Rachel's eyes on her as she took another sup of her coffee. They looked away when they realized that she was probably not going to say more on the subject. The changed the subject and kept talking, catching up.

Later that morning

Kory and Rachel had gone to their rooms, done preforming their morning ritual and getting ready for breakfast. Karen walked to her room only to bump into Victor.

"Oh hey sorry." Victor apologized.

"No my fault." Karen tried to excuse herself. They tried to get around each other, sadly when Vic went right Karen went right and when he went left Karen followed suit.

"Ah sorry." Vic laughed awkwardly.

"I don't bite." She said trying to get him to calm down.

"Yeah I know."

"Yet you freak out whenever I'm around." Karen commented. Vic shrugged.

"Look Karen…I was thinking…I mean you know….we were friends before. We could try again…you know?" he seemed….to …suggest. Or at least he tried.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." Karen smiled. "I'd like that." He smiled back and they both went to their rooms. Much more relaxed and relieved.

* * *

Is it just me or does this chapter seem extremely sexist? I mean the guys in the gym and the girls in the kitchen? *Sigh* I've never been so disappointed in myself before. Sorry for the stereotype oh well. Anyway please feel free and if you must forced to review. It will give some assurance. REVIEWWWWW!


	12. Chapter 12

Hiya i no it's been forever since i've writtin anything for this. So yeah to all who enjoy it sorry for the long hiatus.

yAkArI-TaKaRi-lUvEr- Haha how did you know? :) And here's the next chapter finlly.

* * *

"The day has been pretty good." Griffin commented. The others nodded. Richard and Kory today had simple just hung out at home, Kory still not sure on what she wants to do first. Victor and Karen were slightly more civil, less tension when only the two were around and Rachel was pretty much just keeping her distance. Jenny and terra spent a majority of the day shopping. Griffin had Lizzie all to himself.

"Let's just hope it stays that way." Rachel added.

"Honey we're home." Jenny and Terra shouted as they walked in.

"Never mind" Rachel said dismissing her previous words. Everyone grinned at her comment.

"Have fun?" Griffin asked Terra.

"Actually I did. It's just great to be able to go out and not worry much. I'm happy you were all here to babysit Lizzie for me." Terra answered.

"Well you could go on those trips more often. I'm always going to be able to stay with my little Izzy." Griffin picked up the little girl, getting her to squeal.

"Yeah like that's going to happen." She rolled her eyes. The mood in the living room got tense. Everyone else looked at each other and then back to Terra. This fight was not going to end well at all.

"Griffin you may love your daughter but I would never actually leave her with you. I mean come on your like a little kid yourself." Kory stood and grabbed the baby and walked out, without a word. The others moved closer to the living room couches, since the fight seemed to be closer to the kitchen. Griffin looked at them and shook his head.

"Guys calm down it's not that big an issue."

"Actually it is. I mean I don't even know why we had a child; you act like one enough for about five." Terra snapped.

"I'm a wonderful father Terra." Griffin retorted, his voice rising slightly.

"Sure you are."

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black."

"What does that mean? I take much better care of Lizzie then you do."

"Says the mother who forgot her daughter in the car because she was too busy getting drunk at home."

"Griffin that was an accident." Jenny defended.

"Let's not get involved." Victor told Jenny, trying to get her to come where he was.

"I have the right to defend my friend." She shouted back.

"Yeah cause there's so much to defend in her." Griffin snorted. Terra's eyes widened at his comment.

"What's that?" Griffin sighed.

"You know what I'm not even going to get into this again. Not worth it. I know I'm a good father and I really don't need you there to comment on it. Maybe if you were around more you'd see it but since you're not that's not my problem." He shrugged. With that said Griffin walked away.

"GET BACK HERE GRIFFIN." Terra screeched. The room remained quiet. "FINE" She shouted and walked out of the tower.

"Well this is….different." Rachel commented. Everyone looked at her. "So you've all seen a fight where Griffin's the one who decides to walk off?" She questioned. No one answered.

"That's what I thought."

"Does anyone know where she goes?" Richard asked them.

"Bar. I should probably go after her." Jenny walked to the door, only to be pulled back by Vic.

"I don't think you should get involved."

"I think I should. Unlike you I like to help my friends." She snatched her hand away.

Victor sighed; really they had to get in a fight today to. "I think we should just let them work it out, on their own time. Having you go there might not be the best thing."

"Oh ok so you can help your friends but I can't help mine." Victor sighed and rubbed his head, this is not good. Jenny pushed past him and walked away.

"What was that?" Kory asked as she came back to the living room, minus Lizzie.

"I don't know…I may never know." Victor responded honestly.

"Right what's the bar Terra goes to?" Richard asked as he stood from the couch and walked to get his jacket."

"You're going to get her?" Kory watched him surprised.

"Might as well. It'll make my day more interesting." He shrugged. Rachel told him the name and with that Richard set out to go get Terra.

Richard P.O.V

I walked towards the bar and looked around. It was about seven at night so it was still not too dark outside. I walked in and looked around, trying to find a blonde. I saw Terra taking a shot and asking for another. Judging from all the glasses that surrounded her I would guess that she should probably stop now. I took a deep breath and walked to her.

"Terra?" I tapped her shoulder. Her head whirled in my direction, a glare in place.

"What?"

"You ah…ok?" I asked cautiously…How do I normally act around her or rather the older me.

"Do I look ok?" She inquired of me….how does someone answer that exactly. I stayed silent.

"What you're not talking to me either?" She started bawling. I looked around, as though some magic answer would appear.

I awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. "Its…ok."

"This wasn't how I had it planned. I mean even from the beginning this isn't how it was supposed to go." She rambled. "We fight like all the time. We almost never happy. But I mean I love him." I nodded. "The thing is I don't even think he loves me. Not the way he _loved her._" She hissed.

"I'm sorry." I was not scared and confused.

"Raven…or rather Rachel now." She pulled me down by the collar, so that or faces were on the same level. "I wanted what they had…I deserve what they had. And I deserved Beastboy to. That's why I did it." She breathed out. The bartender put down another drink, which caused her to let me go. I looked at her, trying to see if I could piece this together…She did have another part of the story. I sat down.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" I asked her. Was taking advantage of her drunken state wrong…Nah.

"I broke them up." She answered popping the p. "He didn't belong with her. He was supposed to be mine. And if Slade hadn't intervened then he would have been." She started nodding her head, facing forward. I frowned, she choose the path she wanted to go on. I doubt Beastboy and anything to do with it.

"You want to tell me the story." I egged, trying to get something out of her.

"I love to." She answered as a child does. She turned and flicked me on the nose. "It was a little hard. But I did it." She pointed to herself with her thumb.

_Flashback _

"_So you've got your plan down right?" I asked Jinx. We were both on the boat and had already run into the titans. We had both decided that the pairs weren't really to our liking and were going to do something about it." _

"_Totally what about you?" Jinx asked me._

"_Don't worry. They'll be over before you know it." I told her and then we went our separate ways. _

_I had found gone looking for you guys, trying to figure out where everyone would be so I could make this work correctly. The first person I bumped into was Bumblebee. I started telling her about how I had seen something strange going on with Cyborg, lying through my teeth. Jinx had told me to find her and get her to them and that was exactly what I was going to do. Hopefully whatever she was going to do would work fast. Then I bumped into you, who had this red head on your arm. I was kind of expecting better because she seemed really stupid and she had some strange Starfire thing going but it wasn't my place to say anything. But then again you were post plastered so I doubt any of you noticed. The third and only titan I wanted to see was Beastboy. He was alone when I found him, seems since Bumblebee was worried about Cyborg Raven took over the task of finding Starfire. This really worked out well for me. I convinced him to hang out with me until Raven found him, since i had no company. That's when I went into action._

"_He just dumped me Beastboy." I cried into his shoulder. I had started some story about my ex just crushing me and Beastboy wasn't one to not comfort a girl. In fact all three of you seemed very considerate. _

"_He doesn't deserve you then Terra." He tried to sooth. I had tears rolling down my face like it was raining. "You could do so much better." _

"_But who?" I cried and backed away from him so that I could see his face. I waited for him to offer himself. _

"_I don't know some ne who really gets you. The same way I get Raven." He answered; a grin broke out on his face. I couldn't help but allow a frown to show. If I did try anything He was likely to just transform and back away..._

"_Well you know me." I answered, ignoring his previous words. He started scratching his head. _

"_Well yeah I mean you're a really good friend. I would know you." He grinned. I sighed. I glanced around to see Raven headed our way… I need to act fast and I knew it. I just need her to hear something that would just break her heart and it would work out fine. I could feel a light bulb go off. I started crying again, hugging him. _

"_It's just so sad Beastboy…it's like no one loves me. You ever get that feeling, of being alone, of having no one with you?" I watched his eyes for any emotions. I could see his understanding. _

"_I just need to hear someone say that they love me. That's it just knowing that someone loves me, even if it's not lovey dovey love." _

"_We love you terra." He answered me. I looked down and started to play with his hands, trying to avoid allowing him to see my frown. _

"_I was thinking more singular." I joked. _

"_I love you terra." He said, just in time. Raven was only a few feet away. And with the fact that she was walking on sand she couldn't be heard by him. _

"_Say more than raven." I whispered to him. He looked at me confused. _

"_I don't think I could say that. I mean I'm not saying that you're less than her in my eyes but you know…" he trailed off. Raven was coming closer and I needed her to hear this. _

"_I know you don't and so do you I just need to hear some friendly words." I gave him a broken smile, Beastboy was always such a sucker for crying girls. _

_He sighed. "I love you Terra, even more then Raven." He finally said. Raven only about two feet away stopped walking. I looked at her and gave a small smirk. She was engulfed in some black sphere and disappeared. Beastboy turned to see what I was looking at. Good thing was she was gone. So I didn't have to worry about it. Anyway after that Beastboy left to go and find Raven since she seemed to have disappeared, I actually laughed when he said that. _

_I found him later very depressed and dejected. They had just broken up. He told me how shocked he was by it. How she just broke his heart, he didn't even know what had gone wrong in their relationship. They seemed so happy. I told him that he would be happy with me. And that was pretty much how we began._

_End Flashback _

I stared at her, also shocked. Their relationship was built on a huge lie, maybe that's why he wouldn't grow those types of feelings. She hiccupped and fell off her chair. I looked down and was debating whether to help her up or not. So that seemed to be part of the story that Beastboy and raven had missing. And with a break-up they sure as hell weren't going to talk about it. I sighed and helped her up, seeing as how she couldn't even seem to stand on her own.

"We're going home." I picked her up bridle style.

"You wnoe how I wnoe that he rill wuvs her?" She questioned. I sighed and shook my head no.

"Because he cried at her wedding and the look that he gave her as she walked down in her white dress, and still gives her now, every time he sees her it just screams true love. The look that I wish I could get…the look that you seem to give Kory." She answered. I froze and looked down at her. Terra was knocked out in my arms… I was right my day did get more interesting. I paced Terra in the car and drove home, hoping that things don't get any worst.


	13. Chapter 13

I see that some people have chosen to follow this story. I'm very thankful for that but i beg that you guys please review also. Even if it's one word. I would love some input, suggestions, or criticism on this story. Please and thank you. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Richard P.O.V

Looks like I never stop being wrong.

"Dang it Victor don't ignore me." Jenny screamed.

"Make it stop." Rachel groaned. When I had arrived home yesterday there to seemed to be a whole other war going on. Jenny had come back outside and started accusing Victor of something; her sentence pretty much didn't make any sense to us. The fight died down throughout the night and then restarted this morning…at 5A.M. Jenny was mad at Victor about something, he was currently not sure. And neither were we.

We had all decided since we weren't going to sleep anytime soon we might as well just eat a very early breakfast. Karen seemed to be the reason for the accusation so to make things easier she avoid being nearby at all times, in other words she was the only one aloud to not be here. So it was just me, Rachel, Kory, Griffin, and Lizzie outside. From what I heard Terra was still recovering from a hangover. This meant that she doesn't remember telling her evil plan last night. That was probably the only good part about it.

"I hate you. Cheater." She screamed and ran back. Victor stared at the door.

"Dude you're losing very badly." Griffin noted. Victor glared at him.

"Maybe one of us girls should try and talk to her." Kory suggested. She turned to Rachel. Rachel turned to look at her and raised a brow.

"Not even in hell Kory, not even in hell." She answered.

"I just don't get it. I didn't do anything, neither did Karen. None of this makes sense."

"Maybe Griffin could help." Griffin looked to Kory confused.

"I have my own problems. Why would I go and talk to another problem?" Kory sighed.

"Why can't you talk to her?" I asked Kory. Was there a how much can you glare contest going on today. Kory glared and looked away.

"She doesn't like talking to Jenny when she's mad. They seem to clash…a lot." Victor answered for her.

"Don't answer him. He remembers the fight." Kory chastised. The others looked from Kory to me

"…Fight?" Griffin started laughing nervously.

"Of course he remembers. It's not like he's a different person or something." Rachel palmed her face and kicked Griffin under the table. Kory looked around suspiciously.

"I'll go take a crack at it?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah sure." Victor waved me off. I took that chance to run out of the room.

"Is it just me or does he seems to enjoy running towards danger?" I heard Griffin ask as I left. I smiled and headed towards Jenny's room. If Terra had a story Then Jenny was likely to have one also. I just had to talk to her at the right time to get it. I heard crying on the other side of the door and lightly knocked.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT CHEATER?" She shouted. I backed away

"It's Richard." The door opened a little, a purple eye peeking out. She saw me and opened it wider.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you're ok." I answered. She looked at me up and down.

"I'm just fine." I nodded. We stood there, I looked around and she looked at me.

"I don't think Vic is ever going to be a cheater." I said, putting in my two cents.

"Well he may not be but you never know what a girl might do."

"Well I doubt Karen would do anything either."

"Yeah well what goes around comes back around. You never know what a girl might do if they are really out to be with someone. How underhanded they can be." She whispered.

"You shouldn't be worried about karma if you haven't done anything." She looked up at me and looked around.

"Promise me that you won't tell a soul about what I'm going to tell you."

"I promise." I vowed. She pulled me inside and closed the door.

"Richard I did something really bad to get Victor. But I mean I think I should be happy. I just didn't know my conscious would get so guilty." She ran her hands through her hair as she paced before the door.

"What did you do?" I asked. Not that I was completely unaware.

"I broke Victor and Karen up. And I helped with Rachel and Griffin." She admitted. "I mean at that party thing all those years back. I really just couldn't stop thinking about 'Cyborg and Me'. I mean come on that sounds so cute right. "Cyborg and Jinx', or 'Victor and Jenny.' I just wanted to be with him and Terra was obsessed with Griffin. We helped each other." She started shaking her head.

She started spilling her secret and I nodded, the beginning was explained about the same, just a different point of view.

She told me how she got Terra to get BB to see them together, to get convinced that they were going behind her back. "I had already had Terra tell Karen a few things here and there about how relationships are tested, especially on a vacation and how it's easy for feelings for an old fling to come back."

She continued to explain how Terra getting BB to come just in time to be convinced of everything that had been said.

"Then I met up with Victor after I was sure they had a fight and told him how I would never just break things off like that. That if we had gone out he wouldn't have had to endure this because I would never act like Karen did. Except Karen didn't do anything wrong I did. He agreed and we just became a couple during that time." She started crying.

"Maybe you should take a vacation." I said absent mindedly. She looked at me confused.

"You know a way to get away from all the stress." I continued. She nodded to my words.

"Yeah I could just get away from this tower. I mean all the bad feelings just seem to come back when I'm come here. When we have to be here and I have to witness him getting so sad when he looks at her." She nodded her head furiously. I stood and walked towards the door. She grabbed me hand and squeezed it. "Remember you can't tell anyone. Ever." She told me I nodded and she let go. I walked out and walked away. Well that seems to be explaining a lot more.

* * *

Later

Jenny and Terra remain in hiding. The rest of us were just hanging out outside.

"So Richard tomorrow I was thinking maybe we could go see that new movie." Kory told me.

"Sure." I nodded nonchalantly, trying to avoid any weird looks. I could feel four pairs of eyes watching me.

"What new movie?" Rachel asked with interest. I glanced to see a smirk on her face.

"Limitless" She answered.

"Could we come with?" Karen asked, shacking with laughter form her seat on the couch. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually how about we all go. Cause's we're all friends here." I looked around to challenge the others. Four smirked looked back.

"We have an announcement to make." Jenny said as she walked out into the living room.

"Obviously you forgot two people Richard." Rachel gave me a 'we're not all friends' look.

We turned to see Jenny dress in jeans and a shirt, with suitcases next to her. Terra walked out dragging another behind her. We looked to Griffin and Victor then back to the girls.

"What's going on?" Victor finally asked.

"Terra and I think we need a vacation." I immediately looked down.

"We're on a vacation." Griffin pointed out.

"Yes we are. But a vacation away from this vacation." Terra answered back. Griffin nodded and turned back to the TV. obviously he wasn't going to get into this.

"How long shall you be gone?" Kory asked them.

"Only for like a couple of days. I'm sure you guys will be fine." Terra looked to Rachel.

"As long as people keep their distance." Rachel raised a brow.

"Have fun." She said in a monotone voice and picked up a book. Karen followed her example staring at the TV and away from the girls.

"Are you sure this is really necessary?" Kory looked around.

"Yes we do." Jenny answered. "Bye." She and terra walked to the door, without another word. We stayed in silence, looking from one another.

"This is going to be interesting." Karen finally spoke…I couldn't help but smile. This was a familiar feeling that I was ok with. I visible saw everyone relax a little in their seats. Maybe their vacation is giving us a vacation.

* * *

Very short i no and im sorry. Just already had it written and felt like posting. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Thank you for those who reviewed and sorry for the late update. So this one is pretty short, but I felt the need to write it.

Kyekye- thanks for the review and ill try. J

Rite4fun- Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out.

* * *

Richard P.O.V

"Ok so you ready to go?" Kory asked me. After Terra and Jenny's strange departure we pretty much just went on. I wasn't really affected by it because I had no clue how I would normally act if this ever really happened. Seemed like being uncaring was the right emotion.

Kory and I had made plans yesterday and it seemed like it was possible today. The others were standing behind us, all with very silly grins. I couldn't help but feel like when I had previously tried to ask Kory out when we were younger…or at least when we went on dates yet she never really knew what they were.

"To the movies?" Griffin pointed towards the door, a baby's chair in his other hand Rachel had volunteered to help him with Lizzie, which Vic and I snickered at. She said it was her way of being nice about the whole slap thing…

We all nodded and headed out.

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

"I want Limitless" Kory argued.

"Well I want Hot Tub 'Time Machine'." Griffin retaliated.

"I actually want to see 'Fast Five'" Karen put in.

"Yeah me to." Victor agreed.

I sighed as I watched them argue like children. Richard didn't seem to notice them at all.

"Ok let's take a vote." There he went again, seems like being a leader never truly left him.

"Who wants 'Fast Five'?" He asked. Everyone raised their hands. He looked to me, checking to see if I saw the same thing.

"Ok What about Hot Tub Time Machine?" Once again everyone had a hand raised.

"So what you guys are saying is that you all want to see these movies?" I asked them.

"Yes but I want to see 'Limitless' FIRST." Kory answered. Richard palmed his face. We all got silent…we could separate but….

"You guys to realize we can buy separate tickets?" Richard voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Well yea but…" Griffin trailed off…we were just watching a move…nothing big.

"It's just a movie guys." He pointed out.

"Yes we know." Kory answered him…We weren't exactly doing anything wrong.

"This isn't illegal, just friends watching a movie." He said again, trying to reassure us…What the heck was he Edward freaking Cullen or something. Reading my mind like that.

"Yeah we could do that. We're all friends here." Karen looked around and nodded…She was a leader so of course that would bring some comfort. Two leaders agreeing.

"So Griffin let's go get the tickets for 'Hot Tub Tome Machine' before we have to wait another three hours." I ordered. He looked as though all his dreams had been answered because he ran towards the ticket booth.

"'Fast Five' Victor?" Karen asked. Vic nodded and they left. I followed them; leaving Richard and Kory behind…It was fine. We were all friends here…now. Nothing was wrong.

'Ok let's go." I heard Kory say. I heard their footsteps behind me.

* * *

Karen and Victor

They followed the directions given to the right room for their movie.

"Where to sit where to sit?" Victor looked back and forth.

"All the way in the back." Karen answered. "That way we can see everything not to close, not too much noise and we don't have to worry about loud annoying people behind us."

He nodded and they walked up. "Ready for some race-car action?" Karen asked him, her eyes wide open.

"YEAH." Victor shouted, both anticipating what was to happen on the screen. Having come just in time they got there to see the beginning trailers.

* * *

Griffin and Rachel P.O.V

"Dang I really don't want to set in the front." Griffin complained.

Rachel looked at him confused. "Why would we have to?" She asked.

"Well cause we need to make sure that Lizzie's not in the way to get trampled." He explained to her.

"We could just sit in the area furthest from the door. People don't really go in that area until they go downstairs. Even them they would notice the baby. Griffin's face brightens and he ran towards the seats with Lizzie. Rachel shook her head and walked towards them taking a seat right next to Griffin.

"I'll go get us some food, watch her for just a sec I'll be back." Griffin excused. Rachel nodded and looked over to where Lizzie was.

"OO" Lizzie said from her seat. Rachel reached down and picked her up. She sat closer to the seat and rocked Lizzie, worried that her noise was a sign of soon to be tears. She looked around, meeting eyes of others as they walked in and then looked back to the screen.

"Did she start crying?" Griffin asked as he approached. In hand he had huge popcorn and some candy.

"Oh ah no. Just heard a noise so…" She trailed off as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Hey look you made her fall asleep." He noticed. Rachel looked down to see a sleeping Lizzie.

"Isn't she going to wake up with all the noise?" Rachel worried, looking down at the sleeping baby.

"Nah she was the power to block out all noise when she sleeps. I actually wonder where she gets it form, wish I could do that." He told her. Rachel gently put Lizzie down and looked at the screen.

"So we have popcorn ad some sour patch kids."

"Those are my favorite." She said as she took the candy from him.

"Yeah I remembered something like that." He smiled and looked at the screen.

"This better be funny." Rachel threatened. The lights dimmed and the screen started getting into the normal trailers. Griffin grew a huge grin.

"It will be." Griffin's eyes grew wide as he looked forward. Rachel rolled her eyes and took some candy.

"Better be." She said one last time as the movie started.

* * *

Richard and Kory

"Darn we're late." Kory looked around, the room was already very dark and the trailers seemed to be coming to an end.

"Not yet the movie hasn't started let's fine a seat." Richard walked forward and Kory followed.

"I hope this lives up to the claims." Kory said.

"Let's find out." Richard smiled as the movie started.

2 hours later.

* * *

Victor P.O.V

We, Karen and I, walked out of Fast Five with a smile on our faces. That movie was totally worth the money. As we continued we saw Kory, Richard, Griffin, Rachel, and Lizzie waiting for us at the entrance. Each having a very animated conversation, probably about their movie.

"So how was it?" Karen asked as we got close enough.

"AMAZING." Griffin screamed.

"Yeah it was actually pretty funny." Rachel smiled.

"Well I think Limitless was better." Kory retorted. Richard nodded.

"Yeah I gotta agree it was pretty good stuff. Never thought someone would have thought of that. The ending was great." Richard added.

"Out of all your movies…OURS ROCKED THE BEST." Karen exclaimed. We gave each other a high five.

"No way man. Ours had funny written all over it. It was way better than all the other things you guys watched." Griffin started arguing again. He stood there for a while, arguing on which movie was the best…Mine was. Then we walked over to the ice-cream store across the street.

* * *

3rd P.O.V

Everyone took a seat as they ate their ice-cream.

"This was actually…quite fun." Rachel smiled, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…I didn't think it would have gone this well..." Karen chimed in. They all nodded, a comfortable silence filling their area.

"Maybe we should do things like this more often. I mean you know hang out and stuff." Victor suggested. Everyone gave a slow nod, smiles appearing as they looked around.

"Let's make this a real vacation….For once." Everyone gave a small laugh and gently knocked their ice-cream cones and or cups together.

* * *

So here it is finally i have updated. Hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think


	15. Chapter 15

XxMickey-luv-uxX- LOL thanks you so much. I see that you like both Titan Stories, even though they both contrast each other. Happy to see you like my writing and I'll keep updating so you can have something to read.

Krystal marie grayson- LOL well isn't that a coincidence.

Nightshade08- Yes. Separation can lead to anything…*Wink Wink*

Also big news, I'M GRADUATION HIGH SCHOOL. So very happy. Anyway back to the story. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 15

The titans Tower remained calm, everyone having a very pleasant and clam aura about them.

Richard grinned as he continued to flip through the channels. After the movie yesterday they had all decided on being more social with one another. No point in holding a grudge, they were all here as friends and they decided to start acting like them.

Rachel was giving Griffin a hand with Lizzie, mostly because he was cleaning making sure that all of Lizzie's things were here.

Karen and Victor were playing some new game that had just come out. Victor had come with it so that he and Griffin could play, but with the whole "Terra may have taken something the baby needs" idea running through every one's mind, he was on his own with the game. So Karen had offered her assistance in playing.

Richard gave a small glance to his side, Kory was sitting beside him on the couch and they had settled for just watching T.V. since Kory couldn't seem to remember what she had in mind to do for the day.

"I've always wanted to do that." Kory pointed at the screen. Richard took his eyes off her and looked to the screen. The show was currently showing how to ice-skating.

Richard raised a brow. "You've never gone ice-skating?" He asked shocked. He started racking his brain, trying to figure out if the titans ever did have days where they had gone ice-skating….Nope not a one.

"No and ever since I've been here I've always wanted to do that. I mean it just looks so graceful and everything. But you know the Titans didn't do it and well Andy…." Kory got quite. "…He was always busy with work and everything. So that wasn't possible." She finally finished.

Richard nodded, not sure what was the right response to this.

"How about we go skating?" He suggested. Kory's head whipped towards him, slight shock in her emerald eyes. Richard looked back him, a panic running through him.

'Was this something I normally do?' He asked himself.

Without warning Kory began to laugh.

"That's an interesting suggestion." She smiled, analyzing him. Richard felt himself sweating.

'How the hell was I?" He screamed to himself inside his head, desperate to know whether this was out of the ordinary for the older Richard or not.

"Well" he began. "I thought it would be a nice for us all to just you know go to the park this afternoon and some of us try to skate while others take turns taking care of Lizzie." He tried to explain, praying that this was a justifiable explanation.

Kory nodded slowly but continued to eye him suspiciously. "That sounds like a good plan. Work our way to ice-skating." She grinned and stood from the couch.

"I'll go and ask everyone else." She announced, turning on her heel and running to the other rooms. Richard let out a deep breathe he didn't no he was holding.

"Way to close." He noted, taking short breaths.

* * *

Victor P.O.V.

I stared at the screen, concentrating in the race. Karen and I were playing the new release for need for speed and were having a one-on-one race**. (A/N if any of you have the new need for speed where you can play as a racer and a cop you would all be aware of the fact that the douches who made the incredible game put only one player but made it possible for people to play with others online….Let's all pretend that's how they have it set up of folks.) **

"YOU WANNA PAST ME, BUT YOU CAN'T PASS ME, YOU CAN'T PASS…YOU PASSED ME!" I shouted, as I watched Karen's yellow car past my blue one, as she passed knocking m car over slightly causing it to spin.

"YEAH I JUST PASSED YOU. TIME TO LOSE AGAIN." She bragged jumping up from the chair.

"Hey guys." We both pressed the start button and glared at the door.

"Game" I said plainly, as to explain the death glares we had directed towards Kory.

Kory poked her head into the room to see the paused game on the screen.

"Yes I see that. Anyway Richard and I wanted to hit the park later, you guys want to come?" she asked. Karen turned to me. I gave her a shrug and nodded; she turned to Kory and also nodded.

"Great." Kory grinned slowly closing the door. We both turned back to the screen about to press the pause button.

"Wait" Kory said opening the door wide. We turned to her once again. She walked out, looked both ways outside then closed the door.

"Is it just me or is Richard acting….strange?" She asked, looking at both of us. I froze and could see Karen stiffen slightly beside me.

"Ah strange how?" Karen recovered the quickest and asked her. I felt myself relax slightly, what the heck did he do?

"Well" Kory shrugged. "I mean the whole…..he's been really nice…I mean like normal nice." She pointed out.

"What's normal nice? I don't see much of a change." From our point of view he was acting like the normal him…I mean aside from what he would normally do when we go out…maybe that's why she thinks he's strange.

Kory looked down, playing with her fingers. "Never mind. I mean he's just being nice. Nothing more." She smiled to us and turned to the door. Karen gave me a look and then turned back to her.

"I'll go with you to tell Rachel." She offered, placing the controller down and standing up. "And maybe Vic could go and beat the nice out of Richard." She joked as she walked out, getting a laugh from Kory. I nodded, understanding the meaning of what she was telling me. I placed the controller down and headed to the front. Looks like we were going to have to lead him around a bit.

* * *

Griffin P.O.V

"I'm nice?" I heard Richard question. I walked in the living room to see Victor and Richard talking.

"Too nice." Victor rephrased.

"So you told him yet?" I asked as I walked out to take a seat. They turned to me. They gave me a quick look over.

"Where's Lizzie?" Richard asked me.

"Yeah too nice." I nodded. "And Rachel's holding her for me." I plopped down.

"How am I too nice it's showing concern for someone else?" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

"Exactly and Richard Grayson Wayne is anything but too nice. In fact even nice is bad sometimes." Victor leaned back on the couch. I nodded in agreement.

Richard ran his hand through his hair. "So I can't show concern?" he asked.

"Not that you can't show concern but you can't be…too nice." I told him. He sighed and leaned back.

"Ok and what else can't I be?" He asked us.

"Well we can tell you something you can be?" He turned a little to look at us.

"You can be a womanizer." I said proudly. He raised a brow and gave us a 'you're crazy' look.

"Sorry don't think I caught that last part." Victor leaned forward.

"You Richard are considered….a man who could care less about woman. You flirt"

"A lot" I added.

"You're constantly checking out girls."

"A lot."

"And you have girlfriends…all at the same time."

"A lot." I chuckled in. Victor turned to give me a glare.

"…Wait so I'm…"

"That guy." I nodded.

"So I have to do this?" He seemed a little…upset at the information.

"Pretty much. Ever since the vacation you've made it your goal to be able to get any girl you want. Since the titans stopped well…you just went back to being Richard Wayne, which has power in itself." I felt him get uncomfortable with the information. I mean Vic already told him about the vacation…could he be feeling that guilty about it.

"So what if I just hung out with Karen every once in a while?" He looked at him in confusion…what Karen had to do with this.

"I mean 'flirt' with Karen. Just every once in a while so that it doesn't look strange." He looked to one another then nodded.

"OK guys we're ready to go." The girls announced as they arrived in the living room, dressed ready for a visit at the park. I turned to see Rachel holding Lizzie in one hand and had the baby bag on the other shoulder….She looked well with a kid…not my kid of course because I have a kid with my wife…but I mean she could have a kid…with her…..husband.

"Yeah let's get a move on." Victor agreed. He stood of the couch and went to get ready for the park.

* * *

Karen P.O.V

I nodded staring out before me. Richard stood beside me, trying to get rid of the whole being nice thing.

"We've been here for about an hour, I think you should flirt with another." I joked. He gave me a grin.

"Yeah I think I'll stick to you. As long as possible you know." I looked at everyone; we had all gone and bought a pair of skates. Rachel and Griffin had skated before and Richard and I had dibs on Lizzie. Victor and Kory had also begun skating, victor trying to teach her.

"I'm ok." I looked to see Kory being picked up again. Victor wasn't the best teacher. Kory kept falling down continuously, every time she moved to far….May have to do with his constants stare on Richard's new strange behavior, and the fact that he was just hanging out with me. Since we got here he stuck with me, not wanting to act too nice towards her.

"Hey guys I see you two are doing a great job." I smirked. Victor looked up to smirk at me.

"How about we let Richard take a crack at the clumsy student?" I grinned. It was now Kory's turn to look me down. Richard turned to me in surprise and then looked at Kory.

"Me?" He pointed to himself in question. I nodded. Victor slowly guided Kory to Richard out stretched hands.

"Ok how about we try the grass first." He advised, walking with Kory to the grass.

"You too looked like you were having fun." Victor remarked. I smiled and nodded.

"You guys did to."

"So ah don't take this as strange but Kory was wondering and you know…" He trailed off waiting for my approval. I gave a nod to continue.

"How's Malcolm doing?" His voce seeming to change volume.

"Oh ah…He's fine." I hadn't talked to him recently so I wasn't really sure myself.

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping track of your boyfriend? Have a collar or something for him." I rolled my eyes at his sentence.

"No sorry I'm not Terra. And Malcolm and I aren't dating." I felt the need to clarify. "I mean us…I guess tried. But no we're just good friends."

"Tried?" he repeated me.

"Ah yeah. It just wasn't the best…option at the moment." I threw out there, feeling very uncomfortable with the conversation.

"What about you and ah Jenny? I mean you guys don't seem all happy happy joy joy." I asked him, wanting to put him the spotlight for now.

"Oh ah yeah Jenny and I are good…I mean you know…we're here." His weak response was.

"You guys ever going to have some kids. As we can see Terra and Griffin are 'passing you'." I gave him a playful punch. He gave a stressed forced laugh.

"Yeah kids. We don't know." He answered, short and simple. We both stood there nodding….and feeling very strange.

"Race you." I said and dashed off.

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING." I heard him yell. I laughed as I kept going."

* * *

Rachel P.O.V

"Looks like everyone's finally having fun." I pointed to Victor skating behind Karen.

Griffin laughed. "Yeah I beat you she wins."

"Wow nice confidence in your friends." I chastised. He rolled his eyes and went back to playing with Lizzie. He was holding her up, over the blanket that he had bought so that she could play on.

"You can go and play." He told me. I gave a surprised look.

"Oh no I'm fine. Having fun with you and Lizzie." I smiled at the cute baby. I looked back up at Griffin to see him quickly put his head back in Lizzie's direction.

"Oh ok. Normally Terra wants to you know hang out with Jenny or whoever so I just thought you'd want to…."

"I'm not Terra." I growled out, interrupting him. Lizzie's head snapped to me and I realized how forceful it came out. I cleared my throat. "I mean I like playing with Lizzie. This is actually really fun."

He gave a small chuckle. "So ah how's Brain?"

"Oh ah I wouldn't no."

"He hasn't called you."

"Oh he has….The phone it's just never on ring…or he's always hung up on. Sad really." I smirked. "How about Terra?"

"Oh ah she has her phone turned off…all the time. So…and recently my phone fell into some water so I had to get a new phone…with a new number." I snorted at his answer.

"Very mature."

"I no. Lizzie thinks so to."

* * *

Kory P.O.V

"Ok now just walk around with the skates on in the grass. Try to get use to the feel of them while you're walking." Richard directed me, his arms leading me towards the grassy area. I nodded, and rearranged the helmet that was slightly falling on my head.

"Ok now just walk around for a while." He commanded. He let me go and allowed me to walk forward. I stepped on the grass and played with the straps of my helmet, trying to adjust it.

"Like this?" I asked, wobbling on the grass. He grabbed my arm and turned me to him. He grabbed the straps and adjusted the straps, making the helmet tighter. I looked straight at him, in his eyes since his glasses were off. He stared back. I felt something in my stomach but shook it off; it was probably my hunger talking.

"So ah Andy's never taken you skating?" He asked, breaking the awkward stare down. I looked back down and started moving again.

"Oh ah yeah well no he hasn't. He's busy a lot. You know work and stuff." I answered.

"Ok." His voice showing his moderate acceptance of what I said.

"Well what do you guys go out to do?" He questioned.

Well wasn't he curious today. "Oh well I mean we go out and do couple things." I responded.

"Like what?" I turned to glare at him; his face had a smirk on it.

"We do plenty." I snapped at him. He gave a knowing nod. "We do." I shouted.

"We go to movies"

"Out?" he asked.

"Well no we can rent them." I looked at him, his little smirk still there. "We get to spend time at home." I reasoned.

"Ah Of course."

"Well we go out to dinner."

"Like when his company has parties?"

I whipped my head towards him, trying to glare him down. "Other times to."

"Oh family get together." He pointed out.

"We go on boat rides." I said with pride. I normally don't wave my financial status in peoples face…but that smirk had to go.

"Oh you mean when he invites other people to see it also so that he can show off." He gave a grimace. "Both his boat and his wife?"

I stopped and turned to him. "He doesn't show me off…And we do things together. Just not often and I don't mind. I preserve the time I have with him and no matter how short it the time is I hold it close."

He nodded, but I could see some sadness in his deep blue eyes.

"So let's just get a move on. I want to be able to ice-skate in about three days here." I pushed him forward back on the cement and headed for it myself.

"Ok well then we're going to have to work pretty hard huh?" He laughed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed on to his arm. He went forward and I went with him, skating.

* * *

So theres chapter 15. It would have been here sooner but exams and all were very...stressful So please tell me what you guys think. I'd love to know. I also take suggestions so yeah :)


	16. Chapter 16

NightShade08- Yeah it took a while because I wasn't sure how I was going to put it all together. Glad you liked the chapter thought. Well here's my update…finally J

* * *

Chapter 16

"Everyone ready?" Kory hopped around the living room asking. A couple days had gone by, since skating, and Kory had been able to get over her suspicion of Richard.

They had all been doing activities together all the time, which seemed to lift everyone's spirits. The house itself seemed much calmer and energetic then before.

Rachel assisted Griffin with Lizzie, always lending a hand and sometimes just spending the night with Lizzie when Griffin looked wiped out.

Karen was able to just hang out with Victor and play video games, fix anything computer wise and even help come up with ideas for any new program he was thinking of.

Richard and Kory just spent time doing anything that came up in Kory's mind, with the amount of time they had that day. For the past two days they've been going around town trying to find out what things they could arrange to do. And the next days to follow they would spend time doing just that.

All this was able to be done, with no looming tension running around and no yelling, screaming, fighting, and arguing. It was like old times…

"So what's planned for today?" Rachel asked her, adjusting Lizzie on her lap. Rachel and Lizzie were seated next to Griffin on the couch. Griffin had his arm laid across the head of the couch, slightly around Rachel.

"Nothing crazy please." Karen begged. She was seated next to Cyborg on the other couch, both looking down into the computer screen that was seated on his lap.

"Yeah we have to come back and be able to finish this. We are winning this bet and GETTING THIS GAME." Cyborg shouted at the screen.

Richard chuckled, standing beside the energetic Kory.

"Well…you might win because we're going…SNORKELING." She squealed and began hopping even more. Richard gave a small grin and shrugged as the others eyed him.

"…You know babies can't snorkel right?" Rachel asked her.

"I know that, which is why you guys are going to go first, then we take turns holding Lizzie."

"Ahh." Griffin and Rachel both backed away from the idea.

"Guys come on. You both need a break, and we're willing to take care of Lizzie to. Please?" She gave her famous, irresistible puppy face.

Rachel ad Griffin sighed. "Fine" They gave in.

"Great everyone go get their suits and meet us near the pier. Then we'll all walk to the place ok." Kory grabbed Richard's arm and pulled him out.

* * *

Pier P.O.V

"So I take it this is the first time you've gone snorkeling?" Richard joked. Kory turned to stick her tongue out at him.

"I've always wanted to, now we all get to do this together." She giggled. "Thank you Richard." She looked at him, straight into his eyes.

Richard cleared his throat and looked away. "So ah…which one of us did you want to go first?" He asked, keeping his vision on the water.

"Well actually I've wanted to spend a little more time with Lizzie. And since you and Karen seem so close I guess you guys could go together." Kory's voice showed traces of slight…something. Richard eyed her under his shades.

"Oh ah I think Vic and her might be doing it together. But I mean if you don't want to go with me its cool." He shrugged off. "I'm sure I could find someone else to." He allowed his eyes to wonder in the girls that were passing by. He gave a slight side glance to see Kory give a knowing nod as she watched him.

'Finally doing something right…Kinda feels like an ass now.' He thought.

"I'm sure you could." She mumbled, turning away from him. He gave a smirk and decided to play with her.

"Sounds like someone is jealous?" He gave a cocky grin.

Kory scoffed. "Yeah right. Not over you Richard. I mean come one. I mean seriously. I mean I….I have nothing to be jealous of." She stuttered out. Richard gave a small smile.

"If it makes you feel better, no one could compare to you." He complimented. Kory turned to her in shock, her cheeks rosy.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Hey guys we're here. Can we get this thing done with?" Karen shouted behind them. They turned to see the others walking forward.

Rachel and Karen both had on swimming shorts and a swim tank top, Rachel's were blue and Karen's were yellow, with hats on and sunglasses. The guy simply had shorts on with a wife beater.

"Ok so here's how this is going to go." Kory began. "Richard and I shall go first. Then you guys can go at any times you want. Cause I want to keep Lizzie." She directed. The others nodded, not given much of an option.

"Good let's go" She waved them over and began walking. The others looked to one another and followed.

* * *

Richard and Kory

"Who's adorable?" Kory cooed to Lizzie, who giggled. Richard watched the sense amused.

They had gone first and had quickly come back up. The others decided to go in at the same time.

"I know I'm adorable but you should give Lizzie some credit to." Richard answered for her, receiving a glare from Kory.

"Yes thank you Richard." She thanked sarcastically.

"So what's the plan for later today?" Richard allowed his eyes to drift to where the others were, trying to avoid looking at Kory more than needed.

"Oh ah a nice home movie maybe? What do you think?" She turned to him.

"Ahh." Richard controlled his speed as he turned back to face her. "Yeah we could cook dinner and everything."

"You want to help?" She asked, tilting her head a little.

"Yeah, I'd love to." He breathed out, caught up in her eyes.

"Hey guys time to go. We've been here way to long." Griffin announced. The others were following behind.

"Gimme Gimme." Rachel said as she walked smiling towards Kory and Lizzie. Lizzie gave a huge baby grin and stretched her arms out in Rachel's direction.

Richard stood and helped Kory up.

"Ok so who's up for a home movie?" Kory cheered. The others looked to one another.

"We can't remember. We already have reservations for dinner tonight." Vic explained, feeling bad as he watched Kory's face fall.

"How about we do it tomorrow. We could just spend that day with Tower clean up or something." Richard suggested.

"Yeah sure. Where are we going anyway?" Rachel asked out of curiosity.

"At 'Zizi Restaurant and Lounge'." Karen replied.

"Oh" Rachel and Kory said in union.

"Brain must have made the reservations before they left." Rachel's voice came out stale. Lizzie noticed because she began to touch Rachel's face more, not understanding why the smile had left.

"We should go get ready." Without another word Kory walked back towards the Tower. Rachel nodded and followed. The others looked at each other and gave a small sigh.

"…Dinner's going to be nice." Victor joked. Richard and Griffin glared at him before following after them. Karen shook her head and punched Victor in the arm.

"Nice going." She began to walk also. Victor followed.

* * *

Tower

"Guys we have to go!" Griffin shouted fixing his sleeve.

"Where's Lizzie?" Vic asked.

"Rachel is getting her dressed." Griffin answered. Richard and Victor looked to one another.

"We're ready, Hold your horses." Karen shouted back as she waked into the living room. Karen walked out in strap-less blue and yellow dress, her puffy hair let out. Rachel appeared holding little Lizzie in her hands.

Rachel had on a print type one strap dress, her hair in a bun. Lizzie had on a cute little green dress.

Kory walked out last, holding onto Lizzie's bag. She had on a one strap blue/fuchsia dress on. Her long red locks in a ponytail.

They guys restrained their mouths from falling open.

'….I'm married.' Victor and Griffin thought. 'She's just a friend, nothing more.' They reasoned in their heads.

'She's married.' Richard blinked as he looked at Kory. 'I need to stop.'

"So how do we look?" Karen asked them. They guys looked at one another.

Richard decided to speak for them all. "You guys look alright." He waved off, not wanting to say anymore.

"Oh" Rachel said, her voice deflated. They guys gave a nod and the girls looked around, feeling some tension in the air.

"We should go." Kory advised, taking the first step and heading towards the door. The others nodded along and headed for their rides.

"So girls in one car and boys in the other." Karen instructed.

* * *

Girls P.O.V

Karen drove while Kory sat passenger seat. Rachel was in the back with Lizzie. The car remained silent as they followed the guys.

"We weren't really expecting more….right?" Rachel asked form the back. Kory turned.

"Expecting what?"

"More of a comment from them." Rachel answered.

"Of course not." Kory quickly denied.

"Guys I think we're over stepping some boundaries." Karen indicated. "I mean…we're all married here, exception being Richard and I…"

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Kory cut in. Karen gave her a small glance.

"What does what have to do with anything?"

"The fact that you and Richard aren't married." Karen fidgeted, feeling Kory's eyes on her.

"Nothing, I'm just stating that we're all married here except us two."

"And we're all friends here. So nothing to worry about." Rachel cut the conversation short. With that they all shut their mouths and looked straight.

"Nothing is going on, so there's nothing there are no boundaries to overstep, right?" Rachel asked from the back. Kory and Karen gave a slow nod.

"Right." They agreed, trying to ignore the turning in their stomachs.

* * *

Guys P.O.V

The awkward silence remained. No one sure how to really discuss the issue at hand.

"Things are getting out of hand." Victor said bluntly, keeping his hand on the steering wheel.

"Like what?" Richard asked Victor, glancing to his left.

"I just feel like things are going badly."

"I think everything's fine." Griffin countered from the back seat. "I mean we're all friends again. That's what we wanted." He pointed out.

"Yeah, no more arguing and bad vibes anymore, everything's good." Richard continued for him.

"….Ok guys." Vic agreed. Everything was fine, so there really was no reason to worry.

* * *

Restaurant P.O.V

"This place is awesome." Griffin commented, grinning like chemise cat. "Don't out think so Lizzie?" He asked the baby in his arms. Lizzie saw his grin and also smiled back.

They had all gotten in and were seated.

"You must have loved coming here with Brain?" Griffin asked Rachel, who sat to her right.

Rachel's face suddenly turned blank. "Yeah I guess." Her voice came out bored and dry.

Richard gave a glance at Kory to see her face was as empty as Rachel's. 'Guess she doesn't like this place much.'

Dinner was a quiet affair, everyone keeping to themselves.

"Great we're done let's go." Rachel and Kory jumped up.

"Ah ok." Karen shrugged. They all walked out, Rachel and Kory showing physical relief of not being there anymore.

"Anyone up for a walk?" Richard nodded towards the pier.

"That would be great right now." Rachel sighed.

* * *

Pier P.O.V

"So why do you hate the restaurant?" Richard turned to Kory. She kept looking forward.

"Been there a lot. It's just gotten kinda boring." She replied, nodding in reassurance to her answer.

"Don't like Italian food?" Richard inquired. "Cause it's pretty good. I mean other than weight gain it's the best meal of the day."

Kory gave a small giggle. "Andy and I just go there a lot….When he messes up. So it's not really a good place to go. Most likely means he's messed up again."

"Haven't you talked to him lately?"

Kory stopped and turned to Richard. "Yeah, he has messed up. Looks like he's not coming back to the Tower anytime soon. He called to apologize for the inconvenience and wanted to know if he should buy me a ticket so that I could come and see him…At work…When we're supposed to be on our vacation."

Richard wasn't sure if she was looking at him or the water, but all he did was nod.

"We can still have some fun. I mean it might not be the same without Andy, but I'm willing to make it work." He grinned.

Kory rolled her eyes but smiled never the less.

"The moon looks beautiful doesn't it?" She kept her gaze right above his head.

"Yeah."

"AHHH. Griffin I'm going to kill you." A voice screeched. They turned to see Griffin running full speed towards them, Rachel handing Lizzie to Karen and then bolting after Griffin.

"Looks like they're already having fun."

"Wanna join in?" Richard gave a mischievous grin as he stared at Griffin running forward.

"Totally" Just as Griffin flew past them they both took off after him.

"Hey, we want to run to." Victor shouted upset. "Gimme the baby. Vic grabbed the baby and began to run as well.

"That can't be safe." Karen laughed as she shook her head and followed the other grown adults running on the beach.

* * *

Dresses on my profile. Also please read and review. I love input. :) Also running with a baby, not recommended but can be done...not safe. ALSO R&R


	17. Chapter 17

So here is another chapter. I would appreciate some reviews, please. Could be a word...or a phrase. Love to hear critisim or praise. Also some insight. :) Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17

"Ok everyone equipped?" Kory's eyes glanced over everyone.

"Yes ma'am." They all replied, saluting.

"What are your instructions?" She looked to Rachel, Lizzie, and Griffin.

"We are to clean rooms, and things which we cannot place will be put on the beds ma'am." Griffin answered.

"Next." She turned to Victor and Karen.

"We clean cars and the garage." Karen shouted back, keeping her hands in the salute.

"You soldier." Kory held back her giggle as she looked over everyone.

Richard kept his smirk on his face. "Ahh Kitchen?" He said unsure.

The others gave a smile and let out a small giggle. "And living room." Kory corrected.

"Right" Richard nodded his head. With that everyone busted out laughing.

"You would suck in the military." Kory pouted, unhappy that the game was over.

"I think that's why none of us joined." Richard countered, receiving a glare from Kory.

"Anyway, today is cleanup day. So we're going to be tidying up the tower. Richard and I in living room duty, Griffin, Rachel, and Lizzie on room duty, and Victor and Karen on garage duty." She explained.

Griffin took a look around. "So no one on bathroom duty?" Rachel, and Karen face palmed themselves. Richard and Victor laughed, giving Griffin a high five and Kory giggled.

"Only when you have to go." Kory answered. "Now hurry up." She showed them off.

"Wait, you guys are making us lunch to right?" Vic asked as he and Karen walked away.

Richard gave him a glare.

"Yes Victor we will." Kory agreed. "Right Richard?" She turned to Richard who gave a reluctant nod.

"Told you it'd work." Karen commented as they all left.

"Can't we just order in?" Richard pleaded.

"No." Kory dismissed and started cleaning.

* * *

Griffin, Lizzie and Rachel P.O.V

Griffin and Rachel stepped into the room and looked around.

"Of first room is Karen's. So let's go. I'll put you right here Lizzie." Rachel placed the blonde baby on the bed, giving her a tiny toy

She took a look at Griffin, who was still examining the room. "You got the things right?" She asked.

"Yeah." He went outside and pulled a bucket that held cleaning supplies in it.

"Let's get started." Griffin dumped all the supplies out on the ground and headed for the bathroom. Rachel watched, not sure what was going on.

"Ah griffin….what are you doing?" She looked from the pile of supplies to the bathroom.

"Getting water." He replied, turning on the water. After a few minutes he walked out with a big bucket full of water.

Rachel looked to the water then back to the person holding it. "And what is the water for?" She asked, her arms crossed and a brow rose.

"Floor."

"This room has carpet." She pointed out.

"…The windows!" He pointed to the large mirror.

"We have Windex." Rachel countered a smirk on her face. Griffin stood there, scratching his head.

Rachel smiled as she watched his face turn slightly pink with a blush of embarrassment.

"There are other rooms that might need water so we can still use it." Rachel attempted to make him feel a little better.

"Cool." Griffin said quietly, keeping his head down.

"Give me the water please; we could put it in a corner." Rachel walked forward, reaching for the bucket.

"Ok" Without think, Griffin moved the bucket, which was filled to the brim with water, up quickly causing some to fly out and fall onto Rachel.

Rachel let out a shrieked, her hands up by her side.

"I'm so sorry." Griffin apologized, moving closer. Sadly the bucket was still slightly full so as he moved the water jumped forward onto the bottom of her shirt and pants.

"Oops." He said, moving his hand to cover his smile.

Rachel looked up at him, fire in her eyes. "Oops?" She questioned, detecting the laughter in his voice.

"Ahh….now now Rae." He backed away a little. Rachel moved forward.

"I'll show you oops." Rachel challenged. She grabbed the bucket from his hands and threw the rest of the water that was remaining in the bucket onto him.

Lizzie began to clap and laugh as she watched the show.

"You like that honey." Rachel asked Lizzie. Lizzie responded with a clap and a huge smile.

"Let's do it again then." Rachel walked to Karen's table and grabbed a bottle of conditioner.

"Rae calm down now?" Griffin attempted. Rachel grinned as she took the top off the bottle.

"Rae put it-" Griffin was cut off by Rachel squeezing the bottle.

Lizzie's clapping and laughter rose as she watched Griffin get drenched in a rosy color liquid.

"Oops." Rachel smirked, her hands on her hips. Griffin gave a mischievous glare, the corner of his lips turning into a small grin.

"O that's how you want to play." His voice came out innocent enough. Rachel eyed him…this wasn't going to end well.

"….Griffin, think before you act." She cautioned, feeling the need to run at any given opportunity.

"Don't worry." He walked backwards into the bathroom.

'More water?' Rachel thought, trying to see a glimpse of him from where she was standing.

Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened in horror as he watched Griffin come out with a small bowl of green glop.

"Let's go purple head." He insulted, grinning. Rachel put her hands up, in a sign of resignation.

"I don't think so." Griffin shook his head and walked forward towards her, as Rachel moved back.

Rachel, not paying attention to her feet, continued to back away, only to trip on a fallen cleaning utensil.

"Rachel!" Griffin shouted. He ran to her, placing the bowl on the ground near her and checking on her.

"You alright?" He asked, moving his hands in front of her eyes.

Rachel groaned, moving her head from side to side.

"Crap." Griffin exclaimed, moving everything away. "Should I call someone?" He asked her.

During Griffin's haze, Rachel's hand moved towards the bowl of green glop.

"Nope" She responded, popping the 'p'. She grabbed Griffin flipping him over and stuck her hand in the bowl and dragged her hand across his face.

"I win." She gloated. Griffin frowned. He eyed the bowl then the gloating woman that was seated on him. Griffin grabbed the bowl itself and threw the contents right into her smiling face.

Rachel's nose wrinkled. "This is an avocado mask." She confirmed.

"Yeah, just with a lot of water." He nodded. Rachel gave a nod and slowly moved her hands to remove the avocado mask from her face.

"Hopefully my skin will be baby smooth after this." She joked, grinning down at griffin. Griffin laughed back.

"You want baby smooth skin to?" She asked.

"Hu-" Rachel whipped what she had in her hands onto Griffins face, once again.

"There you go silky smooth." She cooed. Griffin sat up and glared at Rachel.

"You're too kind." He growled out. Griffin stared forward, Rachel's face being only a few inches away from his. They both looked forward, trying to avoid the butterflies in their guts. Rachel's face slow began to heat up.

"I…I think Lizzie wants silky skin to." She breathed out. She slowly backed away from Griffin and turned to the baby. She crawled over to the bed and called Lizzie over, putting what was left of the avocado mask from her hand to Lizzie's cute face.

Griffin sat on the ground staring at them, feeling his heart strings pull at watching Rachel and Lizzie. Slight hope in his mind as it replayed the emotions over and over again.

"…This is fun." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Karen and Victor P.O.V

"….This is Kory's car?" Karen asked, as she started in admiration of the beauty before her.

Victor nodded, taking the sprays and vacuum for the cars. "Yeah she bought it a while back when she and Andy had some argument."

Karen turned to look at him. "Wait so they have a fight and she goes out and buys a Lamborghini Sesto Elemento?"

Victor shrugged. "Well he fight was about his job and money."

"So she goes and spends 2.8 mill on a **car**?" Karen asked, pointing out the irony.

Victor laughed. "Yeah, she's a model with a car obsession, and a husband ready to pick a fight about work at any time."

"Go Kor." She cheered, grabbing the vacuum from Vic. "Ok so where do I start."

"Ah nah." Vic shook his finger, wrenching the vacuum out of her hand. "I vacuum, you use hands." He instructed.

Karen gave him an 'excuse me' look, brow raised and hands on her hip. "How about no." She declined and grabbed the vacuum form him and turning it on.

"Karen" he walked to her and put his hands on the vacuum. "You are not powerful enough to handle this on such a beautiful car. Ok?" He struggled to pull it out of Karen's tight grip.

"What makes you powerful enough?" She demanded. Victor released the vacuum and flexed his arms for her.

"This." He turned to his left. "And this?" then to his right.

Karen scoffed, rolling her eyes at his antics. "Yeah well you know what gives me the right to use this?" She held the vacuum in his face. "Only one finger." She winked and turned away.

"Well someone's rude." He clenched his heart.

"Vic start cleaning." She pointed to his hands and then to the car floor.

"When I get **my **vacuum." He marched towards her.

"No." She backed away against the car.

Victor continued towards her, reaching for the vacuum that was just out of reach. Vic cornered her in front of the car.

"Karen, give now!" He kept moving trying to get the vacuum as Karen moved around, keeping it just out of arms reach from him.

"I don't think so, maybe next time." Victor looked down to her level, glaring into her brown eyes.

"You're not winning this."

"Try me." She challenged, standing more on her top toes and glaring back with just as much force.

"Karen, **give me the vacuum**."He grounded out.

"Victor." She glared. "**NO**" She said slowly, pronouncing every word.

They glared, face to face, their noses touching. Victor blinked, staring back into Karen's warm, right now deadly, brown eyes.

Both, realizing how close they really were, abruptly moved away from one another. Victor looking in one direction, scratching the back of his head and Karen looking down, playing with the vacuum in her hand.

"Y…y…you could vacuum." Karen stuttered out, handing he vacuum out and not looking at him.

"It's fine; I'll just do something else." He declined and walked away.

"Uh huh" Karen nodded and turned up the vacuum on its loudest node, desperately trying to tone out the booming thud of her heart in her chest.

* * *

Richard and Kory P.O.V

"Ok the order's been made. So what do you want me to do?" Richard hung up his phone and glanced around lazily, his eyes landing on an angry Kory.

"Move for one." She snapped turning around. Richard sighed and pushed himself off the back of the chair he was leaning on.

"Ok so what do we do?" He walked forward into the kitchen after Kory.

"You can wash the dishes." She pointed to the sink. Richard walked forward and examined the things around it. He grabbed the sponge and put some of the blue soap onto it. He turned to his side to see Kory watching him, or rather his hands, with a brow raised.

"What?"

"That's hand soap." She pointed to the blue soap that Richard just used.

Richard looked between the blue and the green soaps. "Don't they both clean?" he countered.

Kory giggled. "Yes, different things." She answered, walking over. She came to a stop right next to Richard and washed off the hand soap and put on the green soap, lathering it in.

"Now you use this and you wash." Kory grabbed one of Richards hand and made him grab a plate; she then placed the sponge in his other hand.

"Wash." She pointed to the sponge. Richard sighed and rolled his eyes, but moved the sponge over the plate.

"Happy?" Richard muttered.

"Very." Kory replied with a cheeky smile and turning away.

"Wait." Richard reached out to grab Kory, his hands squeezing her sides.

"AHH." Kory shrieked. "Don't do that." She growled at him. Richard smirked.

"Is little Kory ticklish?" He feigned surprise. He made slow step towards her.

"Richard, get back to work." Kory scowled, moving backwards as Richard approached her.

"You have a little soap on you, let me help you out." He grabbed the towel nearby and continued advancing towards Kory.

"Richard, stop." She hissed. Richard smirked and made a quick two steps towards her, Kory took off in a run. Richard laughed and followed.

"Kory, calm down!" He shouted, laughing as he chased the screeching red head.

"NEVER!" Kory shouted, turning back. The two laughed as the chase continued, Kory dodging and Richard chasing.

Finally, having enough of the run around, Richard went for a jump, knocking himself and Kory down onto the couch.

"NOOOO!" Kory yelled in defeat, throwing her hands trying to hit Richard.

Richard let out a loud laugh, as he grabbed both of Kory's hands. "I'm trying to help." He reasoned a devilish grin.

"NO stop, I promise Richard if you do anything you're dead." She threatened, glaring with all her might.

Richard moved her arms, so that he was holding both in one hand. He grabbed the towel and rubbed her shirt, causing a loud shriek to escape.

"Stop" Kory cried out, laughing as the deadly tickling continued.

Richard bent low near her face. "That's all I wanted to do." He announced looking down at the red faced Kory.

Kory glared and tried to move her head up, accidently kissing Richards's nose.

"…What was that?" Richard asked, small laugh.

Kory face turned red. "I don't know." She said lowly.

"That's awkward." Richard nodded, looking away. Kory nodded in agreement.

Ding Dong.

"You should go get that." Richard motioned to the door.

"…You should get off me." Kory retorted. Richard nodded and moved off the red head on to the ground. Kory, once free, rolled out into a crouch and then walked to the door.

Richard sat on the couch, nodding to no one and looking at anywhere but Kory.

"Lunch's here." She lifted two bags that had just arrived and gave a forced smile. She made her way to the table.

Richard ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah that's great." He sighed and fell onto the couch. 'Great Progress Robin, great.'

* * *

Lunch P.O.V

"So how did everything go?" Kory turned to Rachel. They had all been called up to take a break and chow down.

Rachel's hand traveled to her face, she felt her cheek. "Great." She nodded, keeping her gaze on her plate.

"You guys didn't wreck my car right Karen?" Kory asked her voice laced with worry.

Karen placed her hand on her chest, where her heart seemed to be doing a marathon.

"You car's fine." She reassured. "What about you?"

"Ahh" Kory touched her nose lightly, then turned and looked around the living room. "It's getting clean." She replied.

"Oh ah Karen, you're room might be a little messy." Griffin said from the other side of the table.

"What?" Karen glanced from Rachel to Griffin.

"I mean we're going to fix it, but if you go in there now it might look a little bad." He tried to explain.

"What did you guys do?" Karen and Griffin looked at one another.

"Nothing." They said in union.

"…OK? So guys what happened here? There's soap everywhere?" Victor pointed to the floor.

"Ahh." Richard and Kory looked around. "Stuff." Richard shrugged in response.

"What about my proche, how'd you guys clean it?" Richard asked, taking the subject off the messy floor.

"The way you normally clean a car Richard." Karen said plainly.

"And how is that?"

"…By cleaning it." Vic answered. Richard gave an 'ok that's weird' nod and went back to his lunch.

Everyone, once again, remained silent. Fighting to ignore the familiar feelings that have resurfaced.

* * *

So anyway i'd love to know what you guys think? Please do tell.


	18. Chapter 18

So i finally updating. LOL Yes im late.

**rite4fun**- i loved you're comment and couldn't help but agree. Just have to build things up for a while ;). I'm happy you like the story like and am very happy for you're review.

**VannaUsagi13- **YEHH all nighter's arent they grand. LOL. Happy the story's addictive, that was my goal.

This chapter has some KorRich fluff along with the others. So read and enjoy. R&R Remeber, if you read you might as well review.

Chapter 18

**3rd P.O.V**

"So it is overly awkward or is it just me?" Griffin asked the guys, as he held Lizzie in the air.

Richard and Victor both turned to give him a death glare. They were in the living room and the girls were just sitting in the kitchen. This wasn't the time for some stupid conversation about how awkward yesterday and this morning was.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Richard grounded through his teeth, while shaking his head in the direction of the girls to alert Griffin to shut-up.

"Something wrong with your neck Richard?" Rachel asked, mug in hand. Rachel had a 'nice try' smile on her face as the others followed her into the living room.

"NO." Richard exclaimed a little too loudly, getting Lizzie to turn her head in his direction as well.

Richard caught the looks and began to stutter. "I mean Ahh no nothing's wrong with my neck." He said, his voice lowering in volume.

"Sure." Kory eyed him skeptically but took a seat.

"So what's the plan for today?" Karen looked anywhere but at Victor.

"Actually I was…" RING Rachel stopped short and pulled out her cell phone. She looked at the caller id and gave a deep frown.

"Something wrong?" Kory looked to Rachel. Rachel gave a deep sigh and stood.

"Yeah, just have a phone call to take." She answered and quickly ran out.

RING RING Victor and Kory both pulled out their cells.

"I should get going to." Kory excused, racing away.

"Yeah I gotta…" Vic pointed to his cell and left as well.

"That was…" Karen looked around, no words yet to describe what had just occurred. "What happened yesterday?" She eyed the other two.

"AHHH." Griffin and Richard both stuttered. Lizzie laughed at their confused response.

"Why would you say…?" "Nothing…" "It was..." They rambled on, Karen silently sipping on her coffee a sneaky grin on her face.

"Wow, you two obviously have nothing to hide, huh boys?" Karen gave a beaming smile.

"WHAT ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT?" The heard a screech on the other side of the door.

"I'm not the one who's skipping out _our _vacation." They all turned…that was Rachel.

"Don't start with me Brain….Oh so it's my fault that you can't spend time with anyone else but you're desk." Lizzie gave a pout as she heard Rachel scream.

Karen stared at Griffin, who seemed to be getting as upset and Rachel was.

"YOU KNOW WHAT BRAIN fine." She finished calmly. They waited for the anger to come to its actual stop. Without warning the sound of a phone being smashed against the door could be heard.

After a few minutes they watched the door open. Rachel walked in, filled her cup and sat down next to Karen, calming taking another sip.

Karen and the guys looked at each other. Griffin nodded his head towards Rachel, encouraging Karen to ask her what's wrong.

"Ah Rachel" Karen finally said. "Everything ok?"

Rachel turned her head, and gave a grin.

"Everything's fine." She responded with an airy tone, as though the argument outside had never happened.

She took another sip. Karen turned to the guys and shrugged, not sure what else to ask.

"Nothing is going on." Victor's voice was heard. Everyone now turned to the door that led to the garage, where he had exited.

"Jenny we are all friends here. Calm down ok. You're on your vacation and I'm on mine….. You know what I don't have to defend myself; I'm not doing anything wrong. Bye." He said quickly.

Victor flung the door open, walking in and headed right towards the kitchen. Everyone kept his eyes on him and watched as he placed his phone and the sink and open both water handles and allowed the water to pour.

After a minute of watching the water pour he looked up to see everyone eyeing him.

"Hey guys." He nodded then went back to looking at the phone.

"Sup" Karen greeted back, a grin on her face as everyone else silently laughed.

"Something wrong?" Rachel attempted to ask, her voice cracking into a laughing tone.

Victor looked back up with a full on grin. "Everything's fine now." He nodded.

"Right." Richard slowly nodded along.

Kory rushed in, growling as she stomped pass. She dropped her phone in the middle of the living room; they could hear Andy on speaker phone saying something.

"Kor…"

"Gimme that" Kory interrupted, pointing at the chair next to Griffin.

Griffin looked between the chair and Kory, before he could open his mouth to ask why Kory walked over grabbed the chair and walked back to the phone with it.

_"You wanted to spend time with your friends and you got it, stop being so mad at me. I'm out here making us enough money to live on. Sorry for caring about you." _Andy shouted.

Kory growled and picked up the chair.

"What's she gon-" Before Victor could finish his sentence Kory slammed the chair down, making sure that the chairs feet hit head on with her phone. She lifted the chair again and repeated the action, slamming the chair onto the phone as many times as possible.

She came to a stop and dropped the chair.

"You done?" Rachel checked. Kory turned her head and shook it.

"I've made a mess, time to clean it." She said cheerfully. She scoped the pieces of her phone that she could get off the ground, walked to the door and threw them outside.

She turned away from the door with an aura of accomplishment around her. Everyone stared, some mouth agape, others just speechless.

"Oh." She squealed, as though she's made a discovery. "I know what we're doing today." She squealed as she advanced towards them.

"…..And what's that?" Richard finally asked.

"We're going shopping. Who wants a new car, I heard they have a new proche out. I can totally buy about 8 since Andy's working so hard to provide for me." The resentment was heard in her last words.

"And since we have some broken phones we can all go get some new phones, my treat." Rachel suggested as well.

"Oh the one outside is yours?" Kory questioned.

"Yup" Rachel nodded.

"And the one in the sink is mine." Victor peppered in. Kory raised her brow at her statement but nodded nevertheless.

"Alright." Kory said ecstatically. "And since all three of us don't have phones, and Griffin also lost his to some water damage, we should all just get new phones." Kory looked around, her eyes landing on Karen.

"…Sure sounds like a great plan." Karen shrugged. "I could use the new iPhone." She smiled.

"Oh and Karen how to you like my car, cause you could have it if you want?" Kory offered.

"AH…" Karen stopped herself from glancing at Victor's direction.

"I don't..." Karen started.

"No of course not, I'll buy you your own." Kory quickly rephrased.

"So let's all go get dressed. I've got the cars."

"I've got the phones," Rachel added.

"And I've got the upgrades." Victor finished off.

"Get dressed, ladies and jets, cause we're going shopping." Kory jumped, and with that rushed to her room. Victor and Rachel also followed suit.

The three were left staring at the closed door.

"…What just happened?" Griffin asked them, still in shock.

"….Rich people's ways of dealing with anger." Karen stood and headed towards the door.

"They aren't serious right?" Griffin turned to Richard.

* * *

**Auto lot**

"Kory, so nice to see you again." Griffin watched as Kory gave two kisses on some dudes cheek. They were now standing at a dealership…for cars.

"They were serious." Griffin said to baby Lizzie, who gave a nod.

"Come on guys." Kory waved them over.

"…." Griffin, Karen, and Richard remained silent and unmoving.

"Guys let's go." Kory ran up to them, Rachel and Victor following after her.

"Guys." Karen started. "We know you're upset, but wasting your money like this isn't the best way to deal with it. I mean this is crazy." She tried to reason.

"Karen we're not upset." Rachel countered. "We're been wanting to buy some gifts and now's the perfect time. Plus now you get to choose a gift that you like." Rachel grinned.

Karen opened her mouth to speak but Kory's hand flew up.

"Look either you get something you like or you receive something you don't like. Either way, you're all getting cars today." Kory shrugged.

Karen gave a sigh. "…I think this is the best gift I've ever gotten against my will." She laughed. With that everyone headed towards the variety of cars that stood before them."

* * *

**Mall P.O.V**

"So are you all after iPhones or what?" Rachel asked, looking everyone's face.

"I thought the gifts were done." Griffin asked.

"Nope, my turn." She smiled warmly towards him and Lizzie. Lizzie giggled and put out her hands for Rachel to grab her.

Rachel grabbed her and rubbed her nose against Lizzies, getting her to squeal.

"Ok everyone grab what they want and let's go." She ordered, causing Lizzie to clap.

"I'm done." Karen popped before them.

"….What happened to arguing?" Griffin asked, looking at her with a disapproving eye.

Karen gave an uncaring shrug. "Hey if you can't beat'em… let them buy things for you." She laughed, Richard joining in as he held his phone out.

"Let's go Griffin, you're the only one left." Rachel shooed. He looked around to see that everyone, literally everyone, already had their phones and had already begun to play with them.

Griffin glared. "This is being done against my will." He growled and went to talk to the man at the counter. He was handed his phone and walked back.

"…How long have you had your eye on that one?" Rachel interrogated.

Griffin looked down.

"Since we got here." He said softly, causing Rachel to break out in laughter. Griffin looked up and both he and Rachel stared back at each other.

"Guys let's go." Kory interrupted their stare contest.

"Yeah we should…" Rachel stopped and just walked away, Griffin nodded and followed after.

* * *

**Tower P.O.V**

"We're done?" Griffin said in surprise.

"Yup, I'm fixing you're cars up on my own time, you'll never know what you got under the hood till you drive it." Victor answered.

Griffin nodded and checked the living room. Since they had gotten back everything was just quiet.

Kory and Rachel quickly retreated to their rooms, which Karen had already suspected would happen, and Victor didn't really attempt to make conversation.

"Gatta go." He headed back down to the garage.

"The morning was good." Richard noted, trying to find something positive.

"Really good." Karen said as though hypnotized. Karen and her phone before her and was ogling the screen.

"….Are you looking at you're_ new_ car in your _new_ phone?" Griffin asked jokingly.

"Yeah" Karen answered, still in her love-struck daze.

"I think we have a problem here." Richard tried to snap her out of her daze. Everyone looked to each other.

"What do you guys want to do?" Karen asked, leaning back on the couch.

Griffin and Richard took a glance at each other. "We thought you had something in mind." They said in union.

Karen sighed and rolled her eyes, typical for the plan to fall on her shoulders.

"Well obviously we have to get them out of the house. Staying in the room which they share with their spouses or sneaking to the garage isn't going to help." She pointed towards the sliding door that leads into the hallways and to the door that lead to the garage.

"And go where?"

Karen glared. "I don't know guys, not a mind reader." She snapped, crossing her arms.

"There's a fashion show tonight…" Richard threw out there. "Kory likes that stuff right?"

Karen stood up a little. "Where'd you see it?" She asked slyly, how would he know?

"Oh ah at the mall they had a poster up so I thought maybe she'd like to go." Griffin and Karen kept staring at him.

"She was looking at it." He finally spilled.

'He was watching her…that's cute…and a little creepy." Karen thought, giggling.

Karen turned her sights on Griffin. "Ok what about you?"

"Oh ah the old poetry place she likes is open tonight. Maybe I could take her to that?" he said, much too quickly.

"….The old poetry place?" Karen questioned. That wasn't on their way home at all, how does he even know that?

Griffin could see the wheels in their heads working to piece this together. "We paced it on our way…to the mall." He blurted out. Karen eyed him.

"Ok" She agreed. "So now you guys have a plan?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Car show on 5th street tonight." Karen replied smugly.

"And how would you know that?" Griffin tried to turn the tables.

"Cause there's always a show on 5th street this month." Karen replied, smirking.

"You guys better hurry up." Karen hopped off the couch and left.

"Let's go." Richard agreed and headed out as well.

* * *

**Griffin and Rachel (Griffins P.O.V)**

I stood nervously before Rachel's door. I looked at Lizzie whose small hands were desperately trying to reach the door.

Since the whole mommy not being here thing she began obsessed with spending more time with Rachel. Some nights I had to bring her to Rachel's room so that she could sleep because she wanted her around that much.

I took a deep breath

What was I freaking out for?

It wasn't a date?

Just two friends hanging out.

Nothing big, nothing to worry about.

I nodded and knocked.

"Yes." I heard a muffled voice say.

"AE AE." Lizzie shouted. She could really say Rae and she wasn't getting anywhere near Rachel so she used ae ae to address her.

AT the sound of Lizzie's voice I heard some noise and someone rush to the door. Rachel opened her door a little and smiled when she saw Lizzie.

Lizzie had begun to reach out for Rachel to hold her. Rachel opened the door more, so that she could squeeze through and took Lizzie away from me.

"Is everything ok?" She smiled at Lizzie and then looked to me, a beautiful smile still on her face.

I felt my tongue go dry as I attempted to remember why I came here.

"Oh ah yeah." I stuttered out.

Nice going idiot.

Rachel gave me a concerned look.

"Lizzie and I want to take you out. So go get dresses and well get moving." I finally said.

"Oh." Rachel's eyes lit up in surprise. 'I don't know if…"

"Come on Rae, let's go. You need to get out and Lizzie needs to enjoy the night air." I proposed.

I grabbed Lizzie. "You shall come or you shall never hold the cute baby again." I threatened, holding Lizzie near my face and making my voice sound like some mob boss episode.

Rachel giggled and rolled her eyes. "Alright I guess I should come before the baby gets it." She joined in. "Give me a sec." She put her finger up and disappeared behind her door.

"That was good right?" I asked Lizzie, finally letting out the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Where are we going anyway?" I heard her shout.

"It's a surprise Rachel."

"Can I get clue so I know how to dress?"

"Casual." I said to the door. Lizzie and I stood there a little longer, will Lizzie was being carried so yeah.

"Women take so long. Please try and take less time when you grow up." I complained to my daughter.

"What did you just say?" I looked over to the door to see Rachel dressed, and glaring at me.

She had her hair down, a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple shirt with a black cardigan over it and shoes that looked kinda like boots.

I ripped my eyes away from staring at her to look back at Lizzie.

"You see how quickly women get dressed. It's amazing huh?" I asked her.

"So where are we going?" She asked again, arms still crossed over her chest.

"Surprise, now let's go." I grabbed her hand with my free with and pulled her forward.

* * *

**Richard and Kory (Richard P.O.V)**

"What about this one?" Kory asked, pulling out another dress. I, who was seating on the bed, gave a frustrated sigh and fell back, landing on all the dresses that had already made their way to her bed.

Unlike Griffin's smart plan of keeping the place a surprised I had told her….

I was stupid

I should not make plans

Because my plans suck

"Kory, you're not one of the models, you can wear whatever you want." I attempted to reason. Ever since I said fashion show she pulled me into the room and began looking for clothes to wear.

Kory stopped and glared. She flung the dress that she had on her hands at me.

"I'll just keep looking." She turned back to her clothes and went to the back.

I gave another deep sigh. "Kory, as beautiful as you are, you shouldn't be worried about what to wear. I mean come on you could hear a trash bag and you'll still be the most amazing thing in sight." I said absent mindedly.

I watched Kory's face to see a deep red blush come on. She could probably make a rose jealous.

"I need to look presentable Richard, that the only way they let you get first dips on the clothes." She retorted, keeping her face out of my direction.

I restrained from smirking and rolled my eyes. "You're one of the greatest Models ever. The great Kory Ander's is willing to come to their fashion show. I'm sure they're honored. The blush returned once more.

"I think you should wear something comfortable, and chic or whatever. That way you can impress and not feel like you're over the top." I offered again. Kory seemed to agree and went to her drawers.

"Close your eyes." She ordered from me. I waited for about five minutes.

"Open." She ordered. I looked at her.

She stood before me in long dark blue skinny jeans, a white shirt with a grey vest sweater on top and grey botties. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

"So what do you think?" She asked, almost like my opinion really mattered at the moment.

"As I said before, Beautiful." She gave a shy smile.

"Well let's go. Don't want to be late." She grabbed my hand and pulled me u, almost throwing me into the ceiling.

"Sorry." She quickly apologized. "Forgot I could do that." She looked away, dropping my hand.

I grinned and almost walked forward to comfort her. I looked at her hand.

Married.

Happily…..kinda married.

"Let's go." I said instead and walked out. I heard her shoes hit the floor as she followed after me.

* * *

**Karen and Victor (Karen's P.O.V)**

"Are you just going to sit in here?" Victor asked. I stuck my tongue out at him but kept my eyes closed. I had come with the intend of getting him to go out. I had ended up sitting in my BRAND NEW CAR and savoring the sweet feel and comfort that it brought.

I heard him open the passenger seat and sit down.

"I already upgraded it, so how about we start that engine." My eyes flew open and I grabbed the key and turned it. The car purred as it came on.

"Ahhhh." I allowed myself to enjoy the vibration that my car made, practically begging me to take it for a spin.

"Thank you." I breathed out, allowing my hand to drop onto Victor's. I felt a spark, and lots of heat coming so I retreated my hand.

Should I apologize…?

Or not?

I stared at him and opened my mouth, then closed it. He didn't look affected to there was no point in me saying anything.

"So anyway" I shook it off. No need to make things awkward. "There's a car show tonight, with info on parts and everything. Was wondering if you wanted to tag along?" I asked him.

Victor looked around at all the cars then back at me.

"Yeah sure. Do I have to change?" I looked down. His jeans, which were loose and blue, and his white shirt both looked fresh and clean.

"You look fine. How about me?" I asked jokingly. Surprisingly he did check out my outfit, which was a yellow and black dress that went to my knees and short ankle high botties.

"Nice, hot… mean like nice hot." He stuttered. I felt my cheeks heat up and looked back at the wheel.

"Wanna take my ride?" I said with bit arrogance, surpassing the need to go into a giggle fit.

He chuckled, a nice warm laugh, and nodded. "Sure speed racer. Let's go." On cue we saw Rachel, Lizzie, Griffin, Richard, and Kory walk into the garage.

"You guys going somewhere?" Kory smiled

"Car show. You" I shouted.

"Surprise." Rachel shouted to me. We watched everyone get into their cars, Griffin strapping in Lizzie in the back seat and they all started their cars. I revved my ride and waited for the guys to respond. I turned to see them all smirk.

'Not fair man. My guys are revving their cars and I'm sitting in the passenger seat like a –" Victor stopped with his sentence when I turned to look at him, a brow raised.

"Wanna finish that?" I said casually. He shook his head.

Thought so.

We all shut our car doors and pressed the button to open the garage door. The minute I was sure I had enough space I took off. Speeding as I took a quick turn. Victor was holding on to the door and the front of his seat. He turned to look back.

I watched in the mirror as one of then went straight and the other went right.

"We're not even going in the same place are we?"

"Nope." I popped the p and threw him a big grin. "I just really wanted to do that." I squealed.

* * *

Cliff hanger. Sorry had to stop here. But tell me what you thinks gonna happen on thier 'non dates' :). R&R REVIEW


	19. Chapter 19

**ChicInGlitter****- Well I guess you're going to have to keep reading to find out. **

**VannaUsagi13**- **Lol yes I finally updated. I like the Vegas plan so maybe ****J And I hope you love this chapter as well.**

So anyway, much earlier update I know. Hope you guys like it and tell me what you think. This one is pretty long so I'd like some reviews please.

* * *

Griffin and Rachel (Rachel's P.O.V)

I looked around, practically tripping over my own feet as I examined the place. This was the old poetry place I would come to when I needed to just get away. I came here a couple of times with Griffin and once with everyone.

How did he…?

I turned to face Griffin, who was busy taking Lizzie out of the car seat.

"How'd you remember this place?" I asked, my voice showing my excitement.

"Well you like scary poetry and scary tea so I thought about it and this was the place that came up." He joked. I laughed and walked towards him. I saw that he had to grab the baby back as well so I got it for him.

We were standing pretty close in the car door way. Lizzie sort a in between us, looking straight at each other.

I cleared my throat and looked to Lizzie.

"You're going to love it here." I cooed. She gave me her cute baby laugh.

"Well let's get her addicted to scary places now, that why I can be ready for what her room's going to look like when she's a teenager." He joked again laughingly. I looked him in the eyes and gave a fake glare before we walked in.

* * *

Karen and Victor (Victor P.O.V)

"This better be worth it." I complained. WE had to park some blocks away from the street because of how many people had already gotten there.

"Gosh Vic it's 7:30, this thing started 30 minutes ago. Some people actually come early." She countered, trying to shut me up. I rolled me eyes.

Yeah some losers come way too early.

"Plus it's always worth it." She peppered in.

She was right, these car shows never failed to impress. They always had the latest everything, and what was to come. Parts from here were what I was anticipating, so I guess I should stop whining.

"Wait, don't these things need tickets?" I turned to her. She pulled out two pieces of paper from her yellow bag.

"Don't you need to relax?" She smirked. "Vic I promise tonight is going to be fine, just take a deep breath. And we're here." I looked forward, before me was the best thing that could ever happen on 5th street.

The car show

Even from where I stood I could see the shiny new cars gleaming in the huge lights they had arranged.

"Drool when we get there please." Karen advised. Her soft hands grabbed mine and pulled me forward into a run.

I fought with my mind to remain focused on the car show, and not the feel of her soft warm hands against mind.

Trying to ignore the nostalgia that resurfaced.

* * *

Kory and Richard (Kory P.O.V)

"Relax" Richard tried to comfort, probably because he would hear all the shallow breaths I was taking.

"Kor you know you're a model right, just like them. Shouldn't you be used to pressure?"

"Well I mean yes, but when I model it's not pressure. Cause I love what I do. Getting to travel the world and just show off amazing designs. Walking down that runway is just so wonderful. It's a breathtaking experience that brings a lot of joy."

"But this is different. I rarely go out to shots like this unless my agent gives me the ok. When people see me they just assume that I'm here to model to and it gets….to pressuring. I have to make sure I look up to par without attracting attention away from the actual models up there. That's why I wanted a dress, cause you can rock a hat with that and still be sane."

"If push comes to shove I'll put my hands over your face ok." He laughed. I laughed along, feeling a little relieved that he wasn't making fun of it.

Or that he wasn't using me.

"Name please?" The guard asked. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Richard Wayne." Richard answered before I could get the chance. The man looked up in surprise and then looked to me.

He began to stutter.

Maybe we should leave. I grabbed Richard's hand and tugged it.

"Can we get some seats please?" Richard said calmly, ignoring my hard grip on his hand.

The man began to lead us and Richard gave a comforting squeeze and dragged me along. We took a seat and I felt like a child in a candy shop.

"Has it been that long since you've modeled?"

I sighed and bit my lip. "We've been visiting a lot of family and stuff so I haven't been really able to…" I mumbled lowly.

"Mmm" I nodded and began to look around again. My eyes landed on Richard, who was looking at the stage. I turned to the stage.

"Andy doesn't like me taking to many things at a time. So I've been cutting back." I admitted.

"Are you ok with that?" He now had his eyes on me.

I could tell he was trying to make Andy look bad and I wasn't going to have it.

I glared. "Would you be ok with you and you're wife spending large amounts of time apart in different parts of the world." I snapped.

Andy was doing nothing wrong. I was alright with the runway cut backs and the photo-shoot losses.

He wanted more time together…

Even if he was always working…

"I would." He answered. "If it's something she really loved I'd make sure all the business things I had to do match hers. And if not that I think I could take a couple of days off and watch my wife do her thing on the stage. If she's loves it." He was looking directly at me. I could see the emotion in his eyes, even with the rhetorical shades on.

"Well-"

"Plus if she's taking a cut back on trips shouldn't I be taking one to?" He asked referring to the fact that Andy was nowhere to be seen.

"Well I ne-"

"It's amazing how defensive you're getting even with a rhetorical question, don't you think?" The lights began to dim and the lines directing towards the stage got brighter alerting us that the show was about to start.

Richard turned back to the stage and I tore my eyes away from him to look straight.

I remain sitting thinking about what he said.

I wasn't defense when we spoke about Andy….

I shook my head and focused my eyes on the show. Not something to worry about right now.

40 minutes later

We all stood and began clapping as the last model left the stage.

"That was amazing. I can see why you do it." Richard whispered to me as we clapped.

"It really is." I nodded, trying to avoid his breath near my ear.

"Wanna talk to them?" He offered. I stood frozen…..what was he trying to do?

"I don't know….why?" I asked suspiciously. He gave me a confused look.

"Cause I thought models talked to other…models." He said confused. I shrugged in response.

"We could just leave." He offered. I took a hard look at him….he wasn't trying anything.

"Actually, yea I'd love to." I followed him as I was lead into the back, where all the models stood.

I saw their face's brighten up at seeing Richard.

I felt something, a twitch.

I stepped forward before him and gave a forced smile.

"Hello" I greeted. Their eyes widened at the sight of me.

"IT'S Kory ANDERS." One shouted. I felt Richard give a low chuckle behind me and felt my cheeks heat up.

"And before me sit the wonderful models who just did a runway." I complimented. They all rushed forward, shacking my hand and asking questions.

"Give her space girls." Simon said.

"Hey Simon, how are you?" I walked forward and kissed him on the cheek. I went back and pulled Richard along with me, not wanting to leave him to fend for himself.

"Richard this is Simon, a friend of my manager. Simon this is-""

"Richard Grayson Wayne." He finished, holding out his hand.

"Sorry" Richard apologized, when he saw Simon flinch at the hand shake.

"Don't worry Richard. While Simon may look like a man, he shakes hands like a sissy." Richard and Simon both gave a laugh at my joke.

"Thanks for the defend Kor."

"Well Kory baby I must simply talk to you in private." Simon kept his eyes glued on Richard but grabbed my hand. I turned to Richard and waved.

"Oh…ah I should leave. Cool." He nodded and walked backwards a little. Simon gave him thumbs up when he was far enough.

"So honey how do you know him?" Simon hadn't looked at me once, but kept his eyes on Richard.

"He's a friend." I said simply. His head went up and turned to me.

"A friend that Adam knows about?"

"Who's Adam?"

"You're husband sweetie?"

"His name is Andy?" I growled. He and my manager always did this.

"Fine whatever, Andrew. Sure."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes _Andy_ knows that Richard and I are friends." I reassured.

"Actually I knew Richard before Andy." I added. He blinked as his eyes peered at me.

"So why is Anthony in the picture and not Richard." He purred his name.

"Cause." I said smiling. Simon waited for more then rolled his eyes at my short answer.

"Anyway, when will I be working with you again young missy?" He tapped my nose.

"Oh Ahh." I looked around. Simon sighed and put up his finger.

"Richard, when can I expect to work with Miss Anders?"

Richard turned away from the tall blond that had caught his attention and looked at us. I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose at how close they were.

These young kids now a day have no boundaries they won't pass.

"Whenever she decided to keep doing what she loves." I stopped thinking about the lack of space between then and looked to Richard.

Even with those shades I could still feel his eyes staring right back at me.

"I like you're answer." Simon shouted back.

"How is Andre in the picture and he's not. I mean seriously dear?" He asked again.

"Thanks Simon thanks. Plus you shouldn't just assume that he's better than Andy. He and Andy both have the same wealth and same well known reputation."

Well almost Richard's was a little higher but not the point.

"So what you're telling me is that they are almost the same?" I nodded "So does that mean that he has Andy's jerk douche attitude?" Simon asked.

"Nice seeing you again Simon." I took my hand away and smiled at him. "Thanks for remaining neutral buddy." He grinned.

"I try."

"Richard my boy come here." Richard was able to escape the clutches of the leggy blond chick.

Richard mouthed 'thank you' as he approached us and I felt myself relax at the fact that he wasn't enjoying her attention.

Simon handed him a card. "Please get Kory to call me tonight and set something up. Since she's in Jump maybe I could do a quick photo shoot. And since you're available maybe you could be in it." Richard took the card and gave a serious nod.

"Of course."

"We should leave." I said, breaking this up before they made me agree then and there.

"Nice meeting you Simon." Richard grinned and began to walk away. I followed after him only to have my hand held on by Simon.

"Some advice." He began. "Next time you don't like the girl he's talking to, please resist shooting death glares at her. It's scary Kory." He smiled and nodded to the blond before walking away. I looked to her to see her kinda jump at the attention from me.

"Kory you ready to go?" Richard had stopped and was looking back at me.

I looked back to the girl, who was now hiding behind someone else, and then to Richard.

"Yeah." I nodded and caught up.

* * *

Griffin and Rachel

"I liked that one." I commented on the poem that was just read, taking a sip of my warm tea.

Griffin nodded.

"..The tea's good." He said in response. I laughed and gave him a small shove.

"I have to use the bathroom be right back." I excused myself.

I quickly used the bathroom and went to the counter to grab a different kind of tea that I'm sure that Griffin would prefer

As I walked back, making sure to keep the hot tea from slipping from my grasp I came to a stop a couple of steps away from the table.

There Griffin sat with Lizzie…talking to some brunette. Or rather, from what I can tell, some brunette chick had come to the table and was trying to talk up Griffin.

I felt my grip on the cup tighten, shacking it and causing some to fall me. I hissed and felt my temper rise even more.

"Hello." I greeted as I got closer.

"Hi." She waved then went back to talking to Griffin. I stopped myself from snarling at her and took a seat. Taking deep breaths I calmed myself down.

"She's is just so cute." The brunette squeaked. I resisted the urge to gag at her preppy sounding voice. I looked over to Lizzie to see her back a little into Griffin away from the blonde.

"Oh ah yeah"

"Excuse me; I think I should take her." I interrupted, grabbing Lizzie from Griffin. I kept my eyes on the dumb brunette. Lizzie began to laugh and clap as I picked her up and put her in the air.

The brunette looked at me then smiled at Griffin before leaving.

"Rae I think you can stop glaring." He laughed.

"I'm not glaring." I snapped.

Griffin put his hands up "Sorry."

I put my head down and kept my eyes on Lizzie.

Was I glaring?

"Thanks for the save regardless." Griffin interrupted my train of thought. I looked up at him confused.

"I mean we were trying to get away but it wasn't working out. Was it lizzie?" he asked putting his face near Lizzie's.

Lizzie cooed and began to pull on his nose. I laughed.

* * *

Karen and Victor

"Wow look at this one?" Victor exclaimed as he looked under the hood of an Aston Martin DBS Volante.

"Is that a-"

"6 liter alloy v12 engine. Yes sir." Someone from behind said. We turned to see a red head standing behind us. She kept her eyes on Victor.

"This baby could do 0-62 mph in just 4.3 seconds. This is probably the ultimate joy ride." She continued.

"Hi." She stuck her hand out towards Victor.

"Oh ah hey." Vic said, probably surprised that she's actually wasting the time to introduce herself. He shook her hand and was held in her grip for a while before she let go. He retreated his hand into his pockets.

"So what are you doing here?"

'…..Did she just ignore me?'

"AH HELLO?" I said from behind him, I wasn't going to stand there and be ignored.

She finally took her googly eyes off of him to look at me. They widened in surprised.

"Oh hi."

"Are you two like here together?" She pointed between me and Vic.

She seemed kinda scared, which I was actually very glad for.

Vic immediately pulled me next to him.

"Yup we came together."

"And we're _leaving_ together." I added in. She backed away.

"Ok bye." She quickly said before practically running away from us. We turned our heads and watched as she ran.

"….Strange."

I rolled my eyes and went back to looking at the car, not moving once out of his embrace.

"…" I couldn't help but wonder back to what just happened?

"Did I just pull a Jenny?" I said softly, still in shock.

Did I just act like Victor's overly obsessed and controlling and crazy wife?

"Oh my gosh." I said in astonishment, covering my mouth in shock.

"What?" Vic finally asked me.

"I just acted like Jenny didn't i?" I asked, disgusted with myself. Gosh did I really just stoop to her level?

Instead of answering Vic broke off into laughter, attracting the attention of many people around the area. I felt myself shudder in embarrassment at how I had reacted and also with that fact that he probably thought he same.

Victor stood straight again, probably to start breathing and seem to catch the look on my face because he sobered up very fast.

"Karen, what, no." He said walking towards me. "You acted nothing like Jenny. Trust me." He attempted.

I shrugged his shoulder off and kept my gaze down.

"Karen, come on." He tried again, grabbing my chin and forcing it up so that we were looking eye to eye.

"Karen, you are nothing like Jenny. That's a wonderful thing."

I opened my mouth to begin to argue.

"I mean Jenny would have cut my head off my neck because I would be the one at fault for actually talking back to her." He laughed. I could help but nod as well, that was probably the correct scenario.

Victor ran his hand lightly across her chin.

"You are nothing like Jenny and I'm very thankful for that." He whispered. I felt myself blush under his caring gaze.

He pulled away and look around, checking out the crowd that had appeared.

"You wanna keep checking out the scenery or make a move out?" He pointed to the street. I looked around and then back those rows of car's we had left.

"Might as well see if they have a new car coming out in the Lambo's." I shrugged. He smiled and nodded forward. I smiled at him and we kept walking.

* * *

Richard and Kory

"Oh my gosh Richard look." Kory said in astonishment spinning around as she looked up. Richard smiled and took a look at the sky was well.

The stars could be seen very well because of the clear sky. Hundreds of tickling lights were above.

Instead of heading straight for the car Kory had wondered off and Richard followed behind her.

"OU Look food." She pointed to the hotdog stand.

"Should they even be open this late at night?" Richard glanced at it standing next to the plaza.

"Who care's come on." She shrugged, grabbing his hand and pulling him forward.

"Two hotdogs please." She asked, putting two fingers up.

The vender nodded and began putting them on the bun.

"So what are we doing now?" Richard turned to her.

"Walking around." She replied. She turned back to the vender who gave her the two hotdogs. As she withdrew her hands, with the hotdogs in them, she saw Richard's hand pass hers, paying the vender.

"Thank you." She nodded.

Richard took one for her hand and moved it up slightly. "Thank you." He smiled back.

She nodded and rolled her eyes.

"So why are you so jumpy?" Richard questioned, taking a side glance at me. I took a bite of my hotdog and turned to him.

I wasn't jumpy.

"What do you mean?" I asked in return.

"Every time I mention Andy you feel the need to claw my eyes out. Something wrong?" He explained, this time keeping his gaze ahead.

"Nothing." I quickly said. "I just don't think….i mean that….i just want…" I trailed off looking around, also avoiding his gaze.

Richard gave an 'hmm' and a nod to my rambling. I glared and stopped walking.

"Thank you for acting mature about it Richard." I snapped, crossing my arms, which was strange because I had a hotdog in one hand.

Richard came to a stop and had a huge grin on his face.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I think I want to go home." I rolled my eyes and began to walk back.

"Kor wait." I heard.

I felt arms encircle my waist and slowly spin me around, back in the direction I was headed before.

I ignored the butterflies in my stomach and tried to focus on the 'I'm mad at him' feeling.

"I'm sorry." He exhaled, his face being in my hair.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Fine, let go now." I forced his arms away from me, with my strength, and took a couple of steps forward, still taking deep intakes of air.

"Ouch." He said behind me, holding one of the arms that I must have squeezed a little more than needed.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly, still not looking straight at him.

"Let's keep walking." I began to march forward, feeling like there still wasn't enough space between us.

Richard jogged to catch up to my speed walking. He kept in step and remained quiet, giving me what I guess was time to finally speak and break the ice.

Did he feel as awkward as I did? Did he think more of it then I did? Did he think less?

I kept taking shallow breaths and keeping my eyes forward. I need to get this back to friendly normal.

"He was there for me when things were difficult, after the whole vacation incident." I blurted out, without thinking.

I saw him stiffen at my reference and couldn't help but cringe inwardly at my words myself. It was something we all did avoid bringing up.

"Didn't you have Rachel?" His voice sounded strained, his words forced.

"She had her own problems, during and after, as we already no." I shook my head.

'Also my use to be best friend wasn't available.' I felt like adding those words, like making him break where he stood.

But it would bring back to much; thinking about them right now would bring back to much for me.

We're friends now. We were friends before. That's how it's supposed to be kept.

That's how he kept it.

"You ok?" Richard asked concerned. I turned to him and raised a brow.

What was he talking about?

"You're eyes and hands are glowing." He pointed out.

I blushed and allowed my eyes and hand to return to normal color.

"Sorry."

Richard nodded and moved from heel to toe, his hands in his pockets.

"The sky's clear." He pointed above. I looked up as well and saw that Jump City's sky was as water, with only the moon shining.

"It's beautiful." I said breathlessly.

"Yeah, a real beauty." I looked down to see that he was looking straight at me. I felt my blush come on and began to move my hair.

"We should get back." I pointed towards the car. He nodded and together we walked back.

* * *

Rachel and Griffin P.O.V (Rachel's P.O.V)

"Amazing night don't you think?" I asked Griffin, who was holding the baby bag while I held Lizzie.

The poetry session was ending so we had to get a move on.

"Yeah remember the first time we came here." He laughed.

"And you tried to act dark and all 'scary, as you put it." I reminded him.

"Hey I was a cool poet." He said, throwing his chest up.

"Remember the first poem you wrote?" I asked, laughing. Griffin frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked. "Oh amazing poet man."

"Hey" He began to defend. "I only wrote that poem because I was trying to tell you I liked you, and then I freaked out so I said the wrong one." He said loudly.

"What?" I turned to him. Griffin's face heated up and he looked away.

"I wrote it because…I was trying to tell you that I liked you…in a way you would like. You liked poetry so…" He trailed off and kept his gaze far away from Lizzie and me.

"Oh yeah….you told like three weeks later." I whispered.

"I think maybe if I hadn't messed up things would have worked out differently." He said softly.

Was he actually….?

"What do you mean?"

What? Rachel stop asking questions.

Stop bring it back.

STOP

"We would probably have come here earlier."

"Right." I felt my throat close up.

"And Lizzie would be yours…ours" He added in so lightly, that if I wasn't practically straining to hear his voice I probably wouldn't have heard.

"What?" My voice cracked as I whipped my head towards his. He seemed to realize what he said because his eyes were wide and his mouth agape.

"We should go." He stood abruptly and headed for the door, leaving me stunned.

Lizzie slapped my lightly on the cheek and took me out of my stupor. I gave her a fake little smile and stood following Griffin out.

He was leaning beside the car, looking up.

He heard my foot steps and looked down.

"The sky looks beautiful tonight." He commented. I looked up to see a full moon over head.

I looked back down and smiled.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Beautiful." I smiled as well and headed for the car door. We strapped Lizzie in and got inside.

* * *

Karen and Victor (Karen P.O.V)

"THAT WAS AMAZING." Victor exclaimed as we left the car show.

I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"I take it you liked the show?" I said sarcastically, earning a glare from Victor.

"Thank you again so much for that, if there's anything I could do to repay you." He began.

I held my hand up. "Actually a nice little vacation to a beautiful island would be beautiful."

"Where do you want to go? Hawaii? Or maybe Philippines? Or even Kaua?" He suggested.

I gave a questioning look?

"Kaauaa?" I asked.

'Bad' my head was screaming, but I wasn't sure why.

"Kaua? He emphasized. "It's one of the Hawaiian Islands, also one of the places that our vacation boat was going to stop on." He explained.

"The Garden Island." The words came out, even though I was still very unaware of why that sounded so familiar.

"Bad things, bad event, not good.' It continued to shout, yet in my confused state I continued to ignore it and figure out what was so important about that place.

Victor saw the same confused look on my face and grabbed me to stop me from walking.

"You remember Garden islands right. We were picking which boat to take on the vacation and you saw Garden Islands and you started punching me saying 'I want to go here.'" He recounted, mimicking how I probably said it.

'BAD' my head buzzed.

A light bulb must have clicked in my head because I gave one a sloppy punch to the arm.

"I REMEMBER. I wanted to go there cause I wanted to see if they had bumblebees and stuff and you started saying that they didn't, so that's the one of the places we said we had to." I shouted.

'Stop, don't take it any further. Don't go too far.' It practically hissed in my head.

"I see you remember now." He repeated, giving the same sarcastic look that I had earlier.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking, Victor fell in step.

"Remember how we made that stupid beat."

'TO FAR'

Victor chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, if they had bumblebee's I'd have to kiss you or something." He began strong but his voice began to wane.

'You're stupid.' My head settled for. I seemed to have gone too far.

"And if they dint I had to…kiss you." I slowly turned my head to me.

AS the silence dragged on I couldn't help but notice that the both of us were now standing still, looking at each other.

…That's why my head was screaming.

I felt the tension getting too much and looked away, or rather I looked up.

I pointed upward, not bothering to look down at him to say it.

I took a peek to see that his head was now up as well.

"Now that's what you call beautiful." He pointed out. I looked back down and our eyes met once more.

"Let's get going." I ordered and swirled back in the direction of the car.

"Last time I checked you have some work to do on some cars." I shouted behind me.

I heard him laugh behind me and gave a grin, hoping that I hadn't gone too far, that I hadn't pushed the unspoken boundaries that had been set.

* * *

Looks like things are unraveling, so how far do you all think this is going to go? R&R Please


	20. Chapter 20

I'm still alive, surprising right. Sorry for such a late update and such a bland chapter. I promise the one to come is much better. Anyway read and enjoy and please comment. I'd love to hear what you guys have to say.

Tattle-tail-Secret09- I'm finally updating. So hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 20

Girls P.O.V

"Weird, that's what it's going to be now. Super-duper weird." Karen fumed, pacing like mad around the kitchen.

Rachel rolled her eyes and took another sip of tea while Kory sighed.

"You're handling this very well." Kory pointed out. Karen stopped her pacing to looking at Kory.

"Oh I'm sorry, how dare I look at everything from a normal standpoint." Karen snapped. Kory's eyes glowed and she gave a small growl as she moved out of her seat.

Rachel gave a small grin at the threat.

"I have a normal stand point. I'm just deciding not to go crazy." Kory hissed. Karen raised a brow and sized Kory.

Karen then turned her gaze to Rachel. "Obviously she's not crazy." She said pointing straight at Kory.

Kory glared at the two and sat down. "What does that mean?"

Karen shook her head while Rachel had the same grin.

"Kory, you growled at her, and you were about to shot a star bolt." Rachel pointed to the glowing eyes.

"She's being rude." Karen's head whipped towards Kory.

"And you're being deadly; you don't see me about to fight." Kory gave another growl, this time much more menacing.

"Kory stop." Rachel chastised. "Obviously we're all not having the best time. Karen is acting like normal and is expressing it outwardly, I'm acting like her except I'm letting the little Rachel's in my head to figure it out for me, and you're much madder than we are because last night wasn't the only problem." Rachel analyzed.

Kory gave a confused look at she looked at the two girls nodding. "What does that mean?"

"While you're worried about the same thing that we are you're also worried about the modeling thing." Karen answered.

Kory scuffed. "No I'm not." Karen and Rachel looked at each other and gave 'yeah right' facial expressions.

"Guys, I'm not upset about that at all. I barely even noticed." She shrugged off.

"So then why did you sneak to Richard's room take the card out of his pants pocket and keep twirling it around?" Karen asked, pointing to the rectangular piece of paper that was near Kory's mug.

Kory looked down at it then back up.

"I don't know what you're taking about." Karen gave an unbelieving nod and looked away.

"So Rachel, what have the little voices in your head decided we should do?" Karen and Kory both looked to her.

Rachel looked between the two, obviously not getting a straight answer to give them.

"Let's just act normal. If we act like it meant nothing then it meant nothing."

They three girls looked at one another and nodded.

Act like nothing, then there is nothing.

* * *

Boys P.O.V

"….." The guys looked around; they had been at the gym for an hour and hadn't really gotten any work out done. Griffin was still holding Lizzie instead of placing her in her walking seat. Vic was just standing next to the weights and Richard was glaring hard at the dummy.

"So what's the plan?" Victor and Griffin both turned to Richard.

Richard looked around, obviously at a loss.

"Wing it." He shrugged. Victor and Griffin turned to each other and sighed, before giving a slow nod.

Wing it…how bad could that be.

Richard P.O.V.

I searched my room frantically for the card that Simone had given me last night.

As part of winging it I was going to call Simone and make a surprise session for Kory, just to give her a chance to try and get back in her modeling game.

The only problem was that I couldn't find it.

Knock Knock

I sighed and headed for the door, it was probably Griffin again, still freaking out.

I opened the door to not see Griffin.

Kory was standing at the door, shyly looking at the floor of my door, and not noticing that I had opened it.

"Hey." I finally said, instead of staring at her like an idiot.

Kory's head flew off and I could feel her eyes looking at me.

After I had gotten back form the gym I simply took a bath and didn't really focus much on the clothing part. At the moment I had some shorts on and a towel around my neck, my hair still pretty wet.

Kory looked seemed to simply be staring at my well-structured abs, which I work hard for, and didn't seem to notice that she was supposed to speak.

"Like what you see?" her head snapped up at my joking comment and her cheeks turned a rosy color.

I smirked lightly, but remained at the door.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, once out of shock. "Please." She denounced looking away.

"Anyway…I was thinking about going to Simone this morning and was wondering if you wanted to come along?" She asked.

Crap…I still didn't have the card.

I gave a nervous chuckle and began scratching my head.

Kory raised a brow. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. It's just that Rachel said she had to help Griffin with Beastboy and Karen was going to offer Victor a hand with the cars, so I thought you'd want to tag along." She explained, giving me the chance to skip out.

"No it's not that." I said quickly. "I just can't find the card."

"Oh that, I came in your room and got it." She said, as thought it was just another thing.

"…..You were in my room?" I said in disbelief. Her eyes widened, once she seem to realize what she just said.

"….You are not wearing a shirt." She countered. I raised a brow.

"But I'm not wearing a shirt in my room. I think that's ok. Snooping though a room is another subject."

She scowled and crossed her arms. I looked back, not flinching under her heated gaze. She sighed and her arms dropped her posture lagging.

"I just really wanted to go, and this morning I couldn't find you so I went ahead." She admitted, sounding so defeated.

I sighed. It's like I really minded that she had come into my room. Hell I wish I was here when she came.

"So when do you want to go?" She looked up and smiled.

"If you could find a shirt we could leave right now." She grinned, her eyes lighting up.

I looked down at my shirtless body. "You don't think this will be ok? Cause I think a lot of people would be pleased."

Kory kept her grin and shook her head. "Do you really want Simone coming on to you?"

"Is he…?" I stiffened; I didn't really want to get hit on.

"He's happily married to a beautiful model, but I'm sure he'll be willing to make an exception." She winked and walked away.

…..Was she willing to make an exception to….I stared down the hall after Kory and couldn't help the smirk that came on my face.

* * *

Griffin P.O.V

"It's ok Lizzie, we've got this right." I said nervously to Lizzie, as I changed her diaper.

Amazing, I had been reduced to speaking to a baby for consolation.

It can only get better from here.

I sighed as I searched for the baby bag with the extra diapers. I held Lizzie's legs as I moved slowly from side to side trying to find where the bag could be.

Where was the last place I had it….

We had gone out with it last night, so where….

Rachel brought it up….which means that she has it.

I gave an angry sigh and ran my hands through my hair.

Great.

"Looking for something?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I turned to see Rachel standing in the door way, a smirk on her face and her hand stretched out with the baby bag in it.

She was hearing knee high jeans, a black shirt with her hair down.

I gave a nervous smile and nodded.

"Want some help?" She offered, walking towards me with the bag. I nodded again, turning my eyes to Lizzie. She began to clap and started smiling.

I saw a diaper come into my view. I followed the hand to see that Rachel was the one handing it to me. I stared at her and she stared back.

Rachel began to shift where she stood for a while under my stare, making me even more nervous.

"I think she wants her diaper now." Rachel finally said.

I looked back to Lizzie and gave a nervous laugh, grapping the diaper and placing back on Lizzie.

"So what are you doing today?" She asked, placing her hands in her pockets.

"Ahh." I stared, mouth agape. What was I going to do today?

"Lizzie and I were just going to just relax actually." I replied. I saw her purple eyes watching me and nodding at my answer.

"Cool." She replied, biting her lip. She seemed to avoid looking at me.

….Was I making this more awkward then it needed to be?

"Do you wanna…chill with us?" I finally asked.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"NO" I shouted, Rachel jumped back at my outburst. I looked down, blushing.

"I mean it'd be great if you wanted to chill with us. I'd love for you to come." I grinned.

"You'd love for me to come?" Rachel smiled. My eyes widened.

"I mean me and Liz would love for you to come." I rephrased. Rachel nodded.

"Cool…" She nodded. I gave back a genuine smile.

Everything was going to be fine. Just fine.

* * *

Victor P.O.V

"Ok so all I have to do is tighten this bolt and maybe…" I trailed off as I searched for the wrench that I had placed next to me.

To avoid any unneeded awkward moments I had come straight to the garage to start upgrading the cars. Had all my tools out placed near me so that they were in arm's length without having to get out from under the car so much.

At the moment my wrench couldn't be found….

This would be so much easier if I had…

"Here." I looked to my left side to see a hand holding a wrench in it. I followed the hand back to a brown arm.

"Hi?" I said unsure.

"I saw it on top of the car and I figured that you'd probably need it. Especially since I heard you asking for your wrench about five minutes ago, when I came downstairs." Karen's voice explained.

"Oh alright." I gave a nod, which I just realized she wasn't going to see. I took it from her and slowly began to tighten the bolt.

The tension around me slowing me down, and kinda creeping me out.

Should I break the tension…?

"Hmmm so I was wondering…since you're down here by yourself. Uhm you want some help?" her voice showed that she was questioning her own words.

I remained quiet and kept screwing the bolt in. When finished I just laid there.

"Could you roll me out? I'm kinda stuck."

I felt the cart which I was on moving from below the car. Karen was kneeling near it and gave me a smile.

"So what are you doing today?" Karen asked casually gazing at all the cars. I stood from the cart and walked to the tool box, which was partially empty.

"Minor fixes. Then maybe we could test the cars out later?" I asked, turning to her.

I saw her brown eyes light up at the idea.

"Of course." I laughed. She answered me with the same voice she used whenever she was super excited but was trying not to show it.

"Great, let's get to work." She ordered and grabbed a tool and going to the car I was once at.

* * *

So here is the chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you guys think.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello...just wanted to say that i am finally updating this story after ll these years. Yes i am still alive and writing...just not quickly. So anyway hope you guys like it. I'd appreciate any comments, especially on those who think they might no whats going to happen next. Love to get you're input and enjoy.

So here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoys.

Chapter 21

* * *

Kory and Richard P.O.V

"So where exactly is this place?" Richard asked, hands in his pockets as he followed behind Kory.

They had arrived downtown and were wondering about.

"Just follow along and stop whining." Kory chastised.

Richard sighed and kept walking, letting his eyes wonder around the building they were in. The glasses and walls were highly decorated and designed.

Kory finally stopped walking and knocked on a door, getting Richard's attention to get back to her.

"Kory DARLING." A voice squealed.

Richard moved back a little, watching them.

"Simon" She relied in the same tone, both hugging each other.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Simon smiled.

"Are you?" Kory asked, raising her brow.

Simon gave a wink. "No." He laughed. "But let's get to work."

"I have another surprise for you, not sure if you saw this one coming to." Kory grinned, grabbing Richard and pulling him closer.

Simon's eyes brightened.

"Well, well look who decided to join us. Are you going to model for me to?" Simon asked.

Richard gave an awkward chuckle and fidgeted.

"Richard isn't much of a Model, but I'm sure he'll be willing to do at least this one shot." Kory answered, saving Richard from too much embarrassment.

"Oh, so little Richey can't keep up with the model princess?" Simon taunted, poking at him.

Richard's eyes brightened at the challenge.

"I can keep up." He quickly answered, looking at Kory, who was staring right back at him.

Kory raised a brow. "Guess we'll have to wait and see huh?" She turned and walked into the room. Simon looking between the two and smiling like a Siamese cat.

"As they say" He said, following behind Kory. "Let the games begin."

Richard nodded following the two in.

* * *

Rachel, Lizzie, and Griffin's P.O.V

"So what did you want to cook?" Rachel questioned a pot in one hand and a pan in the other.

Griffin shrugged.

"So you just felt the sudden urge to begin cooking?" Rachel asked.

"Well if you must no…i am a master chief." Griffin gloated, puffing out his chest.

Rachel laughed. "No you're not. You burn water." Rachel pointed out, getting a glare from Griffin.

"I am a great chief. Isn't that right Lizzie?" Griffin asked, turning to the couch where Lizzie was in her chair.

Lizzie answered in a series of baby noises.

"See she agrees with me."

Rachel raised a brow. "…..Right."

Griffin continued to smile.

"…..So do you have anything in mind?" Rachel asked, trying to find at least somewhere to start.

Griffin walked to the fridge and begins to rummage.

"Where ever the ingredients take us." He answered, trying to sound mysterious.

Rachel glanced to Lizzie. "We're going to be here for a while." She said her voice monotone.

* * *

Karen and Victor P.O.V

"And then Griffin revved the car too much and drove in to the sea." Victor finished the story.

Karen clutched her stomach, desperately gasping for air.

"I learned then and there, never put too much acceleration on Griffin's car ever." Victor explained. He waved his hands around from underneath the car, trying to get one of the tools that Karen had nearby.

Karen, noticing his hand flailing around, stopped laughing long enough to give him the adjustable spanner.

"No the moral is that Griffin needs to learn how to drive."

"You gave me the wrong one." Victor pointed out, handing Karen the spanner back.

Karen raised a brow and placed her hands on her hips.

"I did what?" She asked in surprise.

"Wrong one." Victor repeated.

Karen looked to the spanner then back to the arm that's holding it.

"That's the right one. You're just doing it wrong."

"No i…" Victor's comment was silenced when Karen went beneath the car with him, took the spanner from his hand and tightened the rings herself.

"See" She pointed, looking straight at Victor.

Victor looked between the ring and Karen.

"I didn't know you could do that?" He said in amazement.

"I know what I'm doing." Karen answered. "Remember, I've helped with cars before."

Karen looked away, trying to avoid looking at Victor straight in the eye.

"Let's keep working." She smiled and quickly removed herself from beneath the car.

* * *

Kory and Richard P.O.V

"Beautiful Kory" Simon complimented, taking another picture.

Richard walked out from the changing room towards where the shoot was taking place. He stared at the dollied up Kory.

Kory had on a very airy light blue dress on, wind blowing at her.

"Beautiful huh?" Someone said.

Richard turned to see someone standing beside him. It was one of the make-up artists.

"Yeah." Richard agreed. "She looks incredible."

The make-up artist looked him up and down. "You seem to clean up pretty nice to."

Richard gave a smile grin.

"Hope so, hate to make the picture look bad." He admitted.

"I can honestly say, this is going to be the hottest shoot that Simon's probably going to get. The sexy Richard Wayne and the beautiful Kory Anders…soon to be Wayne?"

The make-up artist winked and walked away.

Richard adjusted his tie, catching Kory's eyes on him.

Simon followed Kory's gaze.

"Well, well someone cleans up nicely." Simon commented. "Come here." Simon ordered.

Richard walked closer.

"Kory, next outfit." Simon announced. Kory left as Richard walked to Simon.

Simon grabbed Richard's arm once he got close enough and walked him to the set they had arranged.

"Now you're going to stand here." He ordered.

"…Wait, I thought I was modeling with Kory."

Simon smiled. "You are, but you're also going to do it be by yourself for some shoots. I finally got play boy billionaire to model; I'm milking this to the extreme."

Simon walked back to his where his camera was placed.

"Now just remember have fun." Simon advised.

Richard nodded.

"Chair"

Richard took a seat, staring intently into space.

"Now lean forward." Richard moved and crossed his hands together and placed his elbows on his knees.

"Great. Now stand and place one foot on the chair and look away from me." Richard did as told.

Kory walked out and began to clap, getting Richard to look in her direction.

"You look like a natural." Kory praised. Richard stared at her, mouth agape.

"Now there's one thing I would change." Kory said to Simon as she kept walking towards Richard.

"If I may?" She asked once standing before Richard. Simon nodded.

Kory placed her hands on the shades that Richard was still wearing.

"Your eyes would make the pictures better." She said softly, removing them.

As Richard's blue eyes stared at Kory's green ones a light went off. They both turned to spot Simon clicking away.

"That was the perfect shot." He reasoned.

"You do clean up nice." Kory said as she fixed the tie. Kory stepped back to get a good look at Richard. He was wearing a black Armani suit, a grey tie, and black shoes.

While Kory was examining him, Richard looked at her. Kory had on a light blue halter dress. Her hair was lying down on her back.

"I think I just got showed up ." Richard replied. Kory gave a small grin.

"Well then, let's get down to business." Kory said, breaking eye contact and turning away.

Richard grabbed Kory's hand, getting her to turn back. At that point another picture was taken. They looked to Simon again.

"You guess just look model perfect right now. Sorry." He apologized.

"Something you wanted to say?" Kory asked, ignoring Richard.

Richard shook his head. "None"

"Well since you both are here how about start taking pictures."

They both nodded.

"Where do you want us to start?"

"Chair please."

Kory took a seat.

"Now Richard grab her hand and Kory look away from him."

They did as told, Kory looking away from Richard, who was holding on to her hand and staring at her.

"Perfect."

"Now stand together, but don't pay attention to each other."

Kory stood beside Richard staring at her nails; Richard had both hands on his tie.

"Now Richard place your arms around her and do the 'whole new world' Aladdin move."

Richard pulled Kory to him by the waist and moved his arms in a slight overhead motion, Kory's eyes following his hand.

"Ok, I'll go change film be back." Simon said as he walked away.

"Having fun?" Kory asked.

Richard shrugged his arms still around Kory.

"Sort of awkward with the entire spotlight, but as long as you're suffering with me I'm good."

"Don't worry; soon you'll be acting as stupid as you do in real life." Kory waved off.

Richard raised a brow.

"Is that right?" He asked.

Kory winked and began to walk away, only to have Richard's arms encircle her waist and spin her around.

"AHHHH." Kory shrieked as she was spun.

Richard placed her down. "Is it just me or does that dress asks for you to be twirled?"

Kory giggled. "If I didn't know better I'd say that Mr. Wayne was flirting."

"You should feel honored. I only flirt with the gorgeous ones." Richard grabbed her hand and gave her a light spin, causing her dress to fly around her.

"Thank you." Kory accepted, her green eyes shining with happiness and a light rosy blush on her face.

All the while, pictures were being taken.

* * *

Rachel and Griffin P.O.V

"So we're making cookies?" Rachel asked, trying to look over Griffin's shoulder to the recipe in his hand.

"Yup, some chocolate chip cookies." He said proudly.

"Now I'll get everything out of the fridge." He walked behind her. Rachel looked at the list and headed for the flour in the cabinet.

"Ok so eggs, milk, vanilla extract." He checked things off.

"I've got the flour, baking powder, white sugar, and salt." Rachel said. "Anything else?"

"Ah yeah, we need to find the chocolate chips and butter." Griffin read off the paper.

Rachel pulled out a bowl and placed everything near it on the counter.

"So we crack the eggs first." Rachel read, grabbing an egg and hitting it against the bowl.

A hand shot out and stopped her.

"I'm sorry what are you doing?" Rachel's eyes followed the hand that covered hers.

"Breaking an egg?" She said dumbfounded.

"I'm cooking. You are here to watch the master at work." Griffin made clear, taking the egg from her and pushing her to the side slightly.

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh joy, what could possibly go wrong?"

Griffin glared at her and began to crack the eggs.

"You're doing it wrong." Rachel noticed.

"No I'm not." Griffin denied.

Rachel sighed. "Ok let's try and do this again." Rachel suggested. She lifted Griffin's arm and moved between him and the counter. She grabbed his hands.

"Now you're hitting it too hard and causing some of the egg shell to fall into the bowl. So hit gently on the side so you can see it."

Rachel directed his hands so that Griffin was gently hitting the eggs on the bowl.

A grin slowly formed on his face as he looked over Rachel's head to their connected hands.

"Now we've done it once, you can do it by yourself."

Griffin did as he was showed.

"Good." Rachel praised. "Now what's next on the paper?"

Griffin reluctantly moved away from her to grab the sheet.

"….Ahh it seems like we missed the top part." Griffin blushed.

Rachel looked at him confused and grabbed the paper away.

"'Preheat oven to 350* Combine flour, baking powder and salt and set aside. Cream the butter, vanilla and white sugar. Beat in eggs.'" Rachel read on the paper.

Rachel then looked up at Griffin. She shook her head and smiled.

"Obviously the master needs an apprentice." Griffin grinned.

"Let's start from the beginning. Go grab cups please."

Griffin quickly moved around the kitchen grabbing the various measuring cups that could be found.

"Now let's mix everything together please." Rachel ordered, grabbing cups and Griffin's hand. They went about measuring and mixing everything together.

"Now that it's all mixed we grab small handfuls and place it on the backing sheet." Rachel instructed, grabbing a baking sheet form the oven. She looked back to the bowl to see that Griffin had a small handful of dough already in his hands.

"Am I doing it wrong?" Griffin asked, catching Rachel's look.

"….Well…normally other's use spoons, but that's good to." She quickly waved it off. Putting her hands in the bowl and making small handfuls along with him.

"Finished" Griffin proclaimed, putting the sheet in the hot oven.

"Wanna make another batch, this time by yourself?" Rachel suggested. Griffin nodded and he reached for the back of flour.

"Now let's make some cookies." He announced, spinning back into Rachel's direction with the bag.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. Because of the turning the flour had flown half on Rachel's clothes, half on her face.

"Let's just get started."

Griffin nodded and began pouring the flour in one of the cups. Rachel moved his hand slightly more, causing some of it to drop on the floor.

"I got it." Rachel announced. Griffin quickly shifted the bag up and plopped it on the counter, causing some to fly into his face.

Rachel raised a brow at his face.

"Let's just keep going." He smiled.

"Yeah…it can't really get worst." She said to herself.

15 minutes later

"How did this happen?" Rachel asked in amazement, her and Griffin covered in flour and the kitchen looking like a mess. The eggs were still intact but every powdery substance had spread all around the room. The floors were barely visible and the counters were messy beyond belief.

Griffin gave a side glance at Rachel.

"My skills were too powerful for the ingredients." Griffin whispered. Rachel felt her eye twitch at the comment.

"Hey you have a little something on your face." Griffin told her, touching a small spot on his own face.

Rachel's head turned her head slowly, a heated glare directed to him.

"Oh do I?" She said sarcastically. Griffin gave a nod.

Rachel took a deep breath.

"You have something to." She responded.

"Where?" Griffin asked jokingly.

Rachel smiled. "Right there" She grabbed an egg and smashed it on his cheek.

"And it seems to be dripping to." Rachel gave a beaming smile at Griffin's shocked look.

Griffin looked to his cheek, where the egg had ran down.

"Thanks buddy." He said enthusiastically. "Hey you have a little something on your head."

Rachel's eye's widened.

"….Griffin." She said cautiously as she backed away from him. "Don't even think…" Griffin smashed three eggs on top of her head.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut.

"You're dead to me."

"That's great and everything, but we're going to have to be dead after the Lion King."

Rachel's brows furrowed together in pure confusion.

"That's the movie I picked to watch with Lizzie today."

"….Ok. So you'll hold Lizzie while I bath and change, keeping an eye on the cookies at the same time, then I'll take her away."

"Why can't I change first?"

"Because women are much quicker at it." Rachel smirked, bring back his previous comment.

"….Knew I'd regret that."

"We then clean quickly and enjoy movie ok?" Rachel asked. Griffin gave a sigh and nodded.

"Now hurry, we have to find the sing-a-long version."

* * *

Karen and Victor P.O.V

"So exactly how long did you plan on spending here today?" Karen asked, glancing at Victor.

Victor looked up from the engine he was staring at.

"Well….I am not sure. I was just going to keep working till we had lunch or dinner." Victor admitted.

"…Ok how about this since you're done with upgrading these two we can take them for a joy ride, see how well everything's working. Then we can stop for lunch and you can just chill."

"….Sounds like a plan. But what about the others?"

"Modeling shoot and a baby, I think they have their hands full, so they probably have another schedule already set up. So want to lose a race in real life to me to?" Karen gloated, receiving a heated glare from Victor.

"Bring it Bee."

"So whose car do I get to take?" Karen asked a huge grin on her face as she looks around the garage.

"Calm down daredevil." Victor advised. "I already fixed up your car so if you wanna take that one then you can."

Karen ran to the stack of keys in the corner and grabbed her own.

"So which one are you going to ride in?" She asked picking up Victor's keys.

"My new and improved baby." He said proudly. Karen walked towards him with his key, grabbed his arms and placed the keys in his hand.

"Sad how even with a new and improved baby you're still going to be eating my dust." She smirked, before spinning and headed to her car.

"Someone's overly confident. Unlike you, I'll be nice when you lose." Victor retorted. Karen climbed in to her seat.

"Where to?"

"…Where do you want to eat?"

"Perkins" She suggested.

Victor looked at her in confusion. "That's out of town."

"I know, so we'll have a large distance between us when you lose." Victor threw a final glare before getting into his car and revving the engine.

He pushed the button for the garage door.

"In three." Karen nodded and placed up her hand.

"One" Karen revved slightly.

"Two." Victor made sure that he's car's noise surpassed hers. Karen rolled her eyes in response.

"THREE." They both shouted. Karen peeled out the garage, Victor following close behind.

Richard and Kory P.O.V

"So what are your thoughts on the world of a model?" Kory asked walking along side Richard.

"It was…different." Richard replied honestly.

After they had finished taking all the shoots, with many clothes changes in the middle, they decided to head for lunch.

"Just different." Kory asked looking at him. "Well if you want my opinion I must say I'm impressed. Didn't think that you had it in you."

"Well you'd be amazed at what I'm capable of." Richard smiled, staring at her.

Kory cleared her throat and turned to look forward.

"So where did you want to eat?" Richard questioned, fidgeting at the awkwardness that had occurred.

"There." Kory pointed. Richard followed her hand to the other sidewalk, which was giving an amazing view of the sun.

"Ahh I don't think you can eat the sun. In fact I doubt you're even supposed to look at it for long." Richard said in reply, earning a roll of the eyes from Kory.

"It's one of those really forbidden fruits." Richard continued, getting a laugh and shove from the red head.

"I'd like to see when it sets. From here it looks amazing." Kory explained. Richard nodded and looked around their surroundings.

"Well how about this, there's a small store over there. We can get some food, go set down and wait for the sun to set."

Kory looked between Richard, the sun, and where he was pointing.

"Sounds like a good plan." She agreed, walking towards the store.

* * *

Rachel and Griffin P.O.V

"Can you take any longer?" Rachel groaned, shaking her head at Lizzie.

After Rachel had bathed and changed from her egg and flour covered clothes, they had gone to turn off the oven so that the cookies won't burn and now it was Griffin's turn to clean up.

"Excuse me? Who took almost two hours to shower and change?" Griffin shouted from the bathroom.

"Excuse me who couldn't hand me the right clothes to change into?" Rachel retorted.

Griffin remained silent, causing Rachel to blush.

Griffin walked out of the bathroom with a pair of pants on and a towel around his neck.

"I didn't know what to get…from the….unmentionable clothes." Griffin mumbled.

"Undergarments are still clothes Griffin." Rachel reasoned looking straight at Lizzie so that Griffin wouldn't see her own blush.

"Just grab me a shirt and we can go watch a movie."

"Yes master." Rachel obliged, throwing a random shirt at Griffin.

Griffin put on the purple shirt and looked at Rachel and Lizzie. Rachel, with her green shirt and black pants, and Lizzie, with her green outfit.

"You two are matching." Griffin laughed.

Rachel looked down to Lizzie and at herself, rolling her eyes. "Amazing isn't it."

"Come on and let's go see Simba become King." Rachel said to Lizzie, making her giggle.

* * *

Karen and Victor P.O.V

"So how does it feel?" Karen asked Victor, looking at the gloomy man.

Victor looked in her direction, then returned his squinted eye's forward.

"If it makes you feel better….i cheated." Karen attempted.

Victor came to a stop. "You can't cheat to get to Perkins."

Karen laughed. "I no…but I was hoping it would make you feel better." She stood before him.

"Is it working?" She asked, standing on her tip toes and looking straight at him.

"You…" Victor stopped as Karen's hands reached forward to grab his own. Victor noticed Karen's wobble attempted and stayed quite until she remained still.

"Sorry, you're kinda tall and I never did ballet so…" She trailed off, giving him a smile.

Victor nodded, looking back at Karen who was slightly about the same height as him now.

"You were saying?" She asked.

Victor raised a brow in confusion.

"….Oh right. You don't have to lie to make me feel better. The truth could work."

Karen gave a deep sigh. "Fine….Well if it makes you feel any better, I think you would have won if you didn't get as many red lights' as I did."

"True." Victor agreed.

"So how about after we eat we try another race." Karen threw out there. "This one to the mountains over there and we could chill and watch the sun?"

Victor looked over to the mountains. "You're on." He agreed.

Kory and Richard P.O.V

"I say we share." Kory ordered. After grabbing their food they had begun to walk along the other side walk and came across a bench. So they both took a seat and began to dig in.

"Is that right?" Richard smiled.

Kory looked at his food then back at Richard and nodded.

"What is that?" Kory questioned, pointing to his sandwich.

"Food" Richard replied blandly, getting a glare from Kory.

"No crap Sherlock." Richard ignored the rude comment and ripped apart of his sandwich off, pulled out some mustard packets, and handed them to her.

"You got me mustard?" Kory asked.

"Well yeah, I mean I remember the obsession you had. Since you're a model I'm sure you're really tight about what you eat so today could be you're free pass day for food." Richard explained, as though it was obvious.

Kory smiled. "Thank you." She said softly.

* * *

Rachel and Griffin P.O.V

"Lizzie, check, Movie, check, Cookies, Check." Griffin said out loud as he looked around. He grabbed the plate of chocolate chip cookies and took a seat next to Rachel and Lizzie on the couch.

"So let's start things thing. How long is this movie?" Rachel asked, reaching for a cookie.

"89 minutes." Griffin replied.

Rachel turned to look at him.

"You mean an hour and about a half." She rephrased.

"No Rae I mean 89 minutes." Griffin repeated.

Raven slowly turned her head in Griffin's direction and glared.

"Right." She forced out.

Karen and Victor P.O.V

"So how long should we take to eat?" Victor asked as he stared at the menu.

Karen looked up from hers.

"Well we could just take it to leave if they take too long, so after about an hour we can get a move on."

"You two ready to order?" The waitress asked.

They both gave their orders and asked for two 'to go' boxes.

"If they take that long?" Victor asked, well aware how long it took to get food sometimes.

"Then we pack up and leave with it." Karen grinned.

1 hour later

"Wanna switch cars?" Karen asked as she walked out of the restaurant.

Victor looked between the two parked vehicles.

"Nah, my baby needs its revenge." Victor denied.

"Alright, so we're headed for those mountains over there remember? We only have a while before the sun begins to set so we've got to make sure we get there fast."

"So why am I holding you're box?" Vic asked, lifting up Karen's box of food that he was handed.

"Because if it's in my car I might try to eat some and that wouldn't be pretty." Karen explained, opening the door to her car.

"Get ready to lose BB." Victor challenged, saying her old nickname.

* * *

Kory and Richard P.O.V

"Come on Richard walk faster." Kory cried, dragging along a sluggish Richard.

After they had eaten Kory had noticed a pier replica further down the walk and suggested that they walk to it.

Richard, reluctantly, agreed.

"Kor, we've got time." Richard whined, still keeping up his slow pace.

"Damn it Richard move it." Kory shouted, causing Richard to laugh.

Richard grabbed Kory's hand forcefully and pulled her to him.

"Star" He began holding her face in his hand. "We will get there in enough time to see the sunset calm down." He said softly.

Kory felt her heart stop as she stared back at Richard.

"Alright?" Richard asked again, waiting for some comment from the red-head.

Kory bit her lip and gave small, quick nods.

"Ok, now let's go." He said, this time hi dragging her forward.

Kory felt her breathing return to normal, as she stared at the hand that Richard was holding.

* * *

Rachel and Griffin P.O.V

"It's just such a good movie." Griffin cried, wiping his crocodile tears.

Rachel laughed hysterically at his acting while Lizzie looked between the two, touching her dad's face every once in a while.

"Was it good Lizzie?" Griffin asked the confused baby. Lizzie grinned at the question and began to clap, getting both Rachel and Griffin to laugh.

"It'll always be a classic." Rachel noted.

"Wonwet." Lizzie said, getting both Griffin and Rachel to look at her.

"What does she want?"

"Wonwet?" She repeated, failing her arms around.

"What's a wonwet?" Griffin turned to Rachel.

"…..I think that exists." Rachel said slowly.

"So what sounds like wonwet?"

"…" Rachel looked in deep thought.

"WONWET" Griffin shouted.

Rachel sighed and smacked him across the head.

"No you idiot. She means sunset." Rachel corrected, shaking her head.

"….that to." Griffin quickly covered up, a light pink on his cheeks.

"Honey we can't give you a sunset, only the earth can give you that." Griffin said again, causing Rachel to begin to laugh.

"I'm sure we can catch it if we hurry upstairs." Rachel suggested.

"You wanna see the sunset Lizzie?" Griffin asked. Lizzie began to nod and clap.

"Alright then." Rachel grabbed Lizzie away from Griffin. "Let's go."

Rachel walked towards the stairs, Griffin right behind her.

* * *

Kory and Richard P.O.V

"It's beautiful." Kory pointed forward. Richard nodded, staring forward at the setting sun before them.

Kory glanced at Richard, who had his eyes focused on the sun….

"You would be able to enjoy this more if you took you're glasses off." Kory said.

Richard shook his head. "I can see just fine." He countered. Kory sighed and turned him to face her, grabbing the glasses off his face.

"Now look at the sun and tell me it doesn't look prettier, without these things on." Kory shook the shades that she was holding in her hands.

Richard gave a defeated sigh and turned to look at the sun again. "Looks the same." He stated.

"No it doesn't." Kory argued, putting the glasses on and looking at forward.

"It doesn't." She said with confidence. She took of the glasses. "Without them on the sun looks incredible."

A light breeze came, moving Kory's towards Richard. Kory began to place the wild hair behind her ear, as Richard watched her fight the wind.

"Need help?" He asked, taking his glasses from her and placing one of the sides in his shirt.

Kory grinned, as she kept fighting with her hair to remain in place.

Richard moved the lock of hair behind Kory's ear, his hand lingering slightly on her face.

Kory felt her heart jumping in to her throat, hindering all thinking at the moment.

Richard leaned towards her slightly. Kory moved forward, her hands grabbing Richard's shirt.

They continued the gravitational pull towards one another, completely forgetting the circumstances, the past tension, the damage that this would have on their order in the house.

Everything was forgotten as they kissed.

* * *

Rachel and Griffin P.O.V

"Wonwet." Lizzie repeated, pointing forward towards the sunset.

Once upstairs they had taken a seat on the ledge of the tower, which had a small landing place below it just in case someone were not paying attention and fell.

Rachel sitting right next to Griffin, Lizzie seated in her lap.

"Yes honey sunset." Rachel agreed, pointing towards the sun with her.

"In the jungle." Griffin began.

"The mighty jungle." Rachel continued.

"Maybe we should go to the jungle?"

"You can't go to the jungle with a baby." Rachel pointed out.

"People do it all the time."

"No they don't."

"Yeah uh TV." Griffin argued.

"Nah un not." Rachel repeated the childish disagreement.

"And why not?"

"She could get sick."

"I didn't mean to visit with my baby, I'm not that stupid."

"You sure?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

Griffin ignored her comment and looked forward.

"I'm going to try something." He announced, taking Lizzie away from Rachel.

"And what would that be?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms.

"We're going to recreate the end of Lion king." Griffin answered. "She is our pride, now we raise her." Griffin joked. He slowly raised Lizzie in to the air. Lizzie laughing as she went up.

"Now we have to stare up together at her as raises." Griffin ordered. Rachel obligated and scooted even closer to Griffin.

"Look at our daughter." Rachel gushed, wiping away non-existent tears. "One day she'll be the greatest lioness ever."

Griffin laughed, slowly descending the baby down because he was worried he would drop her.

"Yeah. With us riding into the sunset." Griffin added looking at Rachel.

"Yeah sure ride into the sunset." Rachel repeated a smile on her face as she turned to Griffin's direction.

"And life happily ever after." Griffin continued, still staring at Rachel.

Rachel grinned, and Griffin slowly moved forward. Without a second thought Griffin crashed her lips on to Rachel's.

Rachel's eyes widening in shock and then her slowly leaning more into the kiss.

* * *

Karen and Victor P.O.V

"I WIN." Victor declared proudly, jumping out of his car.

Karen slowly stepped out of her car, rolling her eyes and smiling a little.

"Whatever." Karen waved off. They had driven to the mountain and, as seen from Victor's energetic scream, he had won.

"Someone acting like a sore loser." Victor taunted.

Karen rolled her eyes as she stepped out of her car. She sighed and turned to watch the sunset.

"Someone feeling down?" Victor asked, placing his arms around Karen's shoulders.

Karen gave another sigh, shacking his arm off of her.

"You won once, ok tin man." Karen said spinning. "Don't get cocky." She advised, wagging her finger in his face, with a playful grin.

Victor grabbed her finger.

"It's ok. My car's better." He gloated. Karen's jaw dropped to the floor. "And that's why you lost."

"Fine" Karen said. She moved quickly grabbing his car's keys from his hand. "I'll drive you're car back and we'll see who wins." She challenged.

Victor blinked at her.

"No one touches the baby." Victor's hands moved to get the key back, and Karen took a step away from him.

"Give me back my keys bee." Victor demanded. Karen placed a finger on her chin, looking off into space.

"….No." She denied, walking past him and to his car.

"Karen." Victor grounded out, following her. Karen looked over her shoulder, to spot Victor getting closer, and took off in a run.

"KAREN." Victor shouted, taking off in a mad dash after her.

Karen laughed as she ran away, making a turnaround Victor's car and back to hers.

Victor, catching on to the game, went the opposite direction to come face to face with Karen.

Karen smirked, as she ran full force towards Victor, quickly making a small spin beneath his outstretched arms to get around.

Victor rapidly spun on his heel and grabbed hold of her arm. Still in running mode, the two ran straight into victor's car. Karen's back was to the car and Victor holding her arms.

"How exactly do you plan to get the key?" Karen asked cheekily, shacking the keys on her hands.

Victor eyed the keys and glared back down to Karen. He bent down, so that they were eye to eye.

"Give. Me. The. Keys." He said slowly.

Karen grinned and slowly shook her head. "Nope" She rejected.

Victor growled slightly. "Karen you're not driving my car."

"I think I am." She retaliated.

"No."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"It's my car." Victor replied.

Karen shook her head. "Not good enough." She replied, not convinced.

"Karen." Victor said warningly.

"Victor." Karen said, mimicking his tone of voice.

Victor sighed and allowed his head to drop. He brought his head back up and looked at Karen in the eyes.

"So you're going to fight this huh?"

Karen shrugged. "All you have to do is say yes and there won't have to be a fight." Karen pointed out.

Karen attempted to move one of her hands only to have Victor grip it a little tighter.

"Abuse much?" Karen asked.

Victor glared at her and loosened his grip slightly.

"Thank you." Karen beamed a smile.

"Seriously we're missing the sunset." Victor pointed out, moving his head in the direction of the setting sun.

Karen took a quick glance and then turned back to look at Victor, who was at the moment distracted.

Taking her chance's Karen attempted to push Victor forward and run, only for him to turn just as he moved and to run into him lips first.

Karen quickly backed up, once she came back to her senses, and stared at Victor's blank expression.

Karen fidgeted slightly under Victor's expressionless gaze.

"….Hm…" Karen started, not sure what could really be said.

"I'm sor-" Her words were cut off by Victor leaning down for a kiss. Karen blinked, in slight shock.

Victor's hands dropped hers and moved to her waist to pull her closer. Karen's hands quickly traveled to his neck, attempting to get more leverage.

With that the two remained in the kiss, the sun setting begind them.

* * *

Kory's dresses are on my profile. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think. REVIEW.


	22. Chapter 22

Updating early? Yes I am. I'm on a writing roll for once and I'm hoping to be done with this story soon. Maybe…..?

Anyway hope you guys like it. Compared to the last chapter this is extremely short, but regardless please review.

Rite4fun- I'm ecstatic that the past chapter was well delivered. I've had that in mind for a while but it took a while to develop and I'm lazy. But anyway thanks for your review and here is the next chapter. J

Chapter 22

**Kory and Richard P.O.V**

* * *

The two pulled away, their foreheads touching.

Richard's blue eyes boring back into Kory's green ones.

Kory's eyes filled with panic once the effects of the kiss wore off.

"Oh my God" She said breathlessly. Richard gave her a slight smile.

"Oh my God" She repeated in horror. Richard looked at her, concerned.

"What's wrong?" He moved his hand to place it on her shoulder, only to have Kory jump away from it.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." She answered. Richard took a step forward.

"Kory it was…"

"It wasn't supposed to happen."

Richard ignored the pain he felt every time she repeated the words.

"Star-" He began. Kory's eyes widened at the old nickname being spoken.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." She repeated. She shook her head and took off, trying to put enough space between her and him.

Richard was left staring at the horrified red head leaving him standing there.

Richard sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"That went well."

**Rachel and Griffin P.O.V**

* * *

Rachel slowly backs away, lack of air making it difficult to remain grounded.

"Ouuuu" Lizzie said, clapping energetically. Both looked down the happy baby then back to each other, realization passing through them.

"That's not my daughter." Rachel said softly, almost afraid that if spoken any louder would alert everyone in the city what had just happened.

Griffin began to shack his head no.

"She isn't your daughter" Griffin said with conviction, sadness laced in his voice.

Without another word Griffin stood with Lizzie and sped back inside the tower.

Rachel stared at the closing door and allowed her hands to touch her heated lips.

"…What the heck did I just do?" She asked herself.

**Karen and Victor P.O.V**

* * *

Karen pulled away from Victor, placing both feet firmly on the ground. Victor's hands remained lingering on her waist.

The two looked at each other, both attempting to figure out what just happened.

Karen quickly pushed Victor's hands off of her, and moved as far back as she could near the car. Karen kept her gaze on the dirt ground underneath her, trying to collect her thoughts.

Victor's mouth continued to open and close, not sure what really could be said at the moment.

"This didn't happen." She said point blank. With that she slammed the keys in to Victor's hand and quickly heads to her car.

Victor sighs, looking at the keys in his hand. He grips the keys in his hand and turns around, determined to speak to Karen.

Just in time Karen's car revs to life and accelerates past him and off the mountains.

Victor gives another sigh, watching as the car speeds away.

"…I don' think that's what winging it meant." He says to himself.

He glances at the car keys in his hand and heads to his car.

**Kory P.O.V**

* * *

"What did I just do?" I asked myself, pacing around my room. Once I had gotten far away from Richard I immediately jumped into a cab and headed home.

Now I was trying to get a grip on my emotions.

I'm married.

To a person.

That isn't Richard.

So why did I kiss him?

And why don't I feel the proper feelings of regret and guilt.

I was trying to regain control of my mind.

Why was breathless? Why was I giddy? Why the heck was my heart practically doing flips in my chest?

I stared taking deep breaths, desperate for my heart to just stop aching.

"I need to talk to someone normal. Someone who'll help me get control."

Karen? No she wasn't back yet. Rachel…

"RACHEL" I shouted, and ran to her room.

"KORY." I turned to see Karen heading for me.

"KAREN."

"I need your help." She told me, grabbing onto my arms. Her breathing seemed to be as hurried as mine.

"I need your help." She raised an eye at my sentence.

"Wait if we both need the same help then we need to find other help." I blinked, confused at her suggestion.

"What?" I shouted, completely off tract.

"We need Rachel." She simplified.

I nodded and we both took off for our friends' room. I flung the door open.

"Where is she?" Karen said warily.

"Guys" We turned to see Rachel standing outside of the room.

"We need your help." We said in union.

"I kinda need my own help." Rachel said, fidgeting. She walked in and sat down on her bed. Karen and I staring at her.

"I did something wrong." She announced.

Karen gave a frustrated sigh, flinging herself on the bed.

"We couldn't have all done the same horrible mistake. We not that stupid…Right?" She looked to me and Rachel for some sort of answer.

One that I didn't have.

So instead of any answer I gave my problem. "I kissed Richard." I admitted. My eyes shut tight not to see their disapproval.

"I may have made out with Victor" Rachel and I look at Karen mouth wide open. "A little bit" She said looking away.

"Griffin and I kissed on the roof." Rachel adds in, covering her face with her hands.

"What is wrong with us?" Karen asked, staring at the space before her.

I sat down on the bed as well, allowing my thoughts to finally just take over me.

"Do you think we should just address this?" Karen suggested to us. Rachel and I turned to her.

"I mean…this keeps happening? Shouldn't we just act like adults and just talk?"

"And tell him what?" Rachel asked, flinging her hands up. "That I don't regret the kiss as much as I should?" Rachel asked, standing up.

"That I'm overly thankful that it happened?" I added.

"That I wish circumstances were different." Karen said.

We looked to one another, each with so much uncertainty. Each trying to ignore the want in our hearts to follow through with the plan.

"So what do we do?" I finally ask.

"Well-"Rachel was cut off by the sound of her cellphone on the table going off. She stood and picked it up, looking at the text she received.

She turned to face us, and gave a sigh.

"Brain and Andy are coming soon." She announced to us. My eyes widened.

"He has Jenny." Karen said, playing with her hands.

"I have Andy." I declared, hopping that those words would wake me.

That saying that out loud would knock us out of our confused state.

That it would replace the drop that occurred in my stomach at the fact that we already had prior arrangements.

That it would take away the disappointment that we felt at that moment.

"So we're not doing anything." Karen declared for us all. I ignored the disappointment in her tone.

"And it's for the best." I tried to support, everything in me not agreeing.

"Our husbands are coming soon. So that's that." Rachel nodded. "Now if you girls excuse me I'd like to get a move on for the deserving cleaning this room needs." Rachel waved us off.

We gave each other encouraging smiles and headed out of Rachel's room.

Instead of heading to my room I went straight to the garage. Grabbing a seat of keys I climbed into one of the cars and began to drive.

At this moment all I wanted was to get away, as far away as possible.

**Rachel P.O.V**

* * *

I watched the girls leave, straining to keep my smile on my face. As the door closed I allowed myself to move away from my clothes drawer and to the bathroom. I walked in and locking the door behind me.

I looked into the mirror watching the tears silently begin to slide down my face.

I backed up against the door and slid down, allowing everything that I was filling to just be let out in my tears.

**Karen P.O.V**

* * *

I practically ran to my room, fearful that Victor might be home and might try and speak to me. I looked my door and jumped into my bed. I pulled all my covers over me, just wishing that I could be swallowed up by them at the moment.

I doubt I ever felt this exhausted or depressed. I allowed my eyes to close, hopefully just taking me away from this and into a happy dream state.

Where I had control, where I didn't feel powerless, where I didn't have to_ feel_ anything.

**Victor P.O.V**

* * *

I walked up the garage stairs quietly… Karen's car wasn't here so there was no use being worried.

But sooner or later I was going to have to talk to her.

We were both going to have to talk about this.

"Hey dude" I heard a low voice say behind me. I turned to see Richard getting out of Kory's car.

"Where's Kor?" I asked. Maybe if I had something else to worry about I'd feel better.

"She ran away from me so I really wouldn't know." He answered plainly, walking past me and into the house.

"What?" I questioned, baffled by the answer.

Richard sighed. "Yeah"

"You lost Kory?" I asked again.

"Wait you lost Kory?" A new voice entered the conversation. As we entered the house we saw Griffin sitting on the couch.

"Well I didn't really lose her. She just ran away from me." Richard began to explain.

"But I just saw her leave the house in a hurry. I doubt she even saw me here." Griffin shrugged. "Maybe she went back for you?"

"Well after we kissed she began to scream 'that didn't just happen' and the broke off in a sprint….So no I don't think she left to find me." Richard explained.

"You kissed Kory?" Griffin and I asked at once.

Richard and I had slowly migrated to sitting in the living room.

Richard gave a defeated sigh and leaned back. "We kinda kissed each other….I'm hoping."

"How the heck?" I asked, forgetting my own mistake for a while.

"Well I kissed Rachel so…" Griffin gave a feeble shrug, a frown on his face.

I breathed out and looked at the guys.

"Karen and I sorta made out." Both pairs of eyes shot up and looked at me.

"Well we can't say we didn't have eventful days." Richard attempted at laughter, him barely with a grin.

"It reminded me of old times, when it was me and her." Griffin said, obviously a thought spoken out loud.

"How did I miss it up?" I asked, hands on my head.

"Mistakes happen." Richard tried to comfort.

"I meant with me and Karen. How did I miss that up? How did I lose her?" Questions that I've been wondering about for years, but suppressed to the back of my brain. But now they were back.

"At least you guys have more of an idea then I do. I hardly remember anything." Richard said.

We remained like that for some time, each searching in their own brain for answers to our problem.

"Jenny called me." I confessed. The guys were sitting up straight, waiting for me to continue.

"Terra and she is coming home soon." Griffin gave an understanding nod.

"I've got to know." Richard said with determination.

"Know what?" Griffin questioned.

"How I messed up with her." He answered.

"Man I don't think-"

"I have nothing to lose." Richard cut me off. "I'm years from the past and I come here and I somehow ruined our relationship so badly that she went to someone else. I may never go back in time, because honestly I don't think time will allow me to. But I'd rather live knowing exactly what I did to hurt her so bad then live with the wonder of what went wrong." He explained.

"No offense guys, but I don't want get married and have a kid and not what I did to ruin having all that with her." Richard finished looking at us both in the eye. With that said he stood and left the room.

I looked down, trying not to allow the words to get to me.

"I should probably go check on Lizzie, see if she's awake yet." Griffin stood and left me alone in the living room.

Me and my thoughts.

Would I be better off knowing where things went wrong?

Would it be worth it?

….Do I really want Jenny to have my child…and to always wonder about how I messed up with Karen?

**Griffin P.O.V**

* * *

I walked in the opposite direction of Richard, afraid that I might be dumb enough to listen to him.

I had a child, and a wife.

I don't have time to question what's far beyond my control.

I don't have time to ask Rachel 'What IF'?

I don't have time to burden her with my doubts and worries.

How I wished sometimes that Lizzie was ours.

How I wished she was with me.

I don't.

Because she has Brain and I have Terra.

And Terra and I have Lizzie.

And no matter how I think about it, how I wish it would be it doesn't change the facts.

She and I maybe just weren't meant to be.

**Richard P.O.V**

* * *

I walked to the roof.

Being in my room wouldn't help, because I wasn't the one who set it up.

Being near the others wouldn't help, because Kory could come home and I have no idea what to say.

Being anywhere but the roof seemed to be a lack of an option at the moment. I stared around.

The roof was familiar, because it was the one place in the house that didn't change. The one place that I did remember.

I remember having to stop Star from leaving when she was crazy enough to believe that she wasn't needed anymore.

Like anyone could replace her in our eyes.

Like anyone could replace her in my eyes.

I took a seat on the edge and came to realize something about the current me, the current Richard Wayne.

He wasn't married for the reasons people thought.

Everyone says it's because he's rich, he's famous, and he has no reason to be tied down.

But I figured out the reason why older robin wasn't married.

He wasn't over Starfire.

The time he spent with other women weren't to get Star mad, it was to forget her.

To replace her.

He was alone, because he couldn't find someone to take her place in his heart.

And regardless about what he others think they aren't with their significant others because they've found someone else to fill the space of the first love.

They are with them as distractions. To escape from the constant heartache's they felt. To escape the pain they knew would come when seeing the person they loved with someone else. So they got a 'someone' else.

Seems like Karen and I are the only people who couldn't find the right distraction, because it just wasn't going to work for us.

That's why they always made sure to be with a significant other when near anyone else, so they wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness.

I stared out at the sky, barely lite by the disappearing sun.

Was I really going to be able to ask Kory?

Question her judgment?

I knew I was at fault, but I needed to know how.

I stood and headed to my room.

Either way something was bound to happen tomorrow.


End file.
